When My Stomach Flutters
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: Hi! This is BEFORE OoTP!!!!This is my very first fic! This is a J/L romance fic- lots of friendship, heart-ache, and stomach fluttering! Chapter 24 finally up C'mon and read it guys!!!R/R!
1. Default Chapter

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Summary: Lily Evans, along with James Potter and co., plus new characters are all best friends. This starts at summer between 6th and 7th year, including lots of "flashbacks". Could love be lurking in the hearts of these friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all!!! Muahahahaha! Yea, I know it's not true, ::tear:: lol. J.K.R. owns everything.  
  
Hey guys! This is my first f/f. I know it won't be great, but please be nice when you review! Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter One: Thinking and Memories  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a room filled with red carpet, white walls with gold trimmings, and 'Go Gryffindor' posters on the walls, you could find a girl. Not just any girl mind you, but a witch, of the age of 16, that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
This girl had a pale complexion, loose curly auburn red hair that fell halfway down her back, and a slim figure. This girl has bright blazing emerald green eyes, and perfectly pink heart shaped lips. Reaching 5'6", weighing 117 lb., this girl was startling beauty. The most wanted girl at Hogwarts, (also the one with the worst temper.) This gorgeous, popular, witty, intelligent flower was none other than Lillian Rose Evans, also known as Lily.  
  
****~~~~*~~~~*******~~~~~~*~~~~~******~~~~~~~*~~~~~~********~~~~~~**  
  
Lily sat on her bed reading Howarts; A History for the 200th time, when an owl came swooping through her window. She got up and smiled at the owl, it was Lana's. Lana Scrupting was Lily's best friend, daughter of the Minister of Magic, and a wonderful person. She was of Italian lineage, and had dark brown hair, easily mistaken for black that came to her shoulders. She stood at 5'4" and was easily 123 lbs. Lana was pretty, no doubt, but what caught the eyes of most people were not her wonderful smile or laugh, but her eyes.  
  
Lana was a seer. (A/n I hope I don't have to explain- see PoA book for reference.) Lana had not blue, green, or brown eyes, but a dark majestic purple. Lana's eyes would get light when she used her powers, so that is something Lily watched for, it was known if you wouldn't tell Lana something, she "look" and find out her herself.  
  
Lily sighed thinking of Lana and her friends. It was only 3 weeks into summer, and it was killing Lily. "Hello Fairy-Dust," she said almost through a whisper to Lana's owl. Lily read the note attached to the owl:  
Lils,  
  
Hey! How's the muggle world treating you?(A/n Lily is a muggle-born.) I hope your summer has been good- mine's alright but I have to put up with James, Sirius, Remus, and thankfully Trinity.  
  
Lily stopped to think of her friends. Ah yes, the infamous Marauders. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, 3 of them being the hottest guys at Hogwarts and best pranksters ever. Even though they were her best friends, Lily couldn't help but admit they were cuties.  
  
James, the leader, lead prankster, had unruly and very messy black hair, that fell to his brow ridge. He had chocolate brown eyes that melted every girl he looked at. His eyes were behind fine oval glasses, which helped him be irresistible. He stood at 6'2", very built (from being Gryffindor chaser, and captain.) He was slightly tanned, and a wonderful friend.  
  
Sirius Black, definitely a name not to be forgotten in the halls of Hogwarts. He stood at 6'4", also built, with dark brown hair, dark eyes, almost black. Even though the Marauders were all flirts, Sirius was the heartbreaker. He was known to have a new girl every week, which suited him just fine.  
  
Remus Lupin. Tall, 6'1", dark blonde hair, very sweet, gray eyes, and a wonderful listener. Remus had to be the nicest guy alive in Lily's eyes. Even though he was a werewolf, he was kind and gentle as a dove.  
  
The Marauders., Kings of Hogwarts, Prince Pranksters, heart- braking flirts, and the best friends alive. (A/n I know I left Peter out!! Lily doesn't like to think of him, he gives her the jitters. K? He'll be in the story though- thanks!)  
  
Now for Trinity, or Sun-Hun as Lily called her, was a very.unique person. She stood at 5'2", and had short blonde hair that was cut around her ears. (Think Reese Witherspoon in Sweet Home Alabama.) She had baby blue eyes, and the most adorable smile. She reminds everyone of what a fairy might look like, and she was one heck of a joker too. **********~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******~~~~~~*****  
  
Lily turned her eyes back to the letter:  
  
Well anyways, we want you to come stay with us! My dad has been elected as the new Minister of Magic, so we got this new huge house! It's like almost as big as Jame's! Well, we'll come get you when you return your answer! We want you to stay until school starts! Please come save me! I wuv you Lilikins! Send my love to mama and pop! Yell at 'Tunia for me, and I mean really yell! Lol. Owl back A.S.A.P.! With Love and Magic, Lana Plus the Marauders and Trinity!  
  
Lily laughed as she folded her letter back up. She glanced around her room and saw pictures of her friends smiling and waving. They wavered in ages 11-16. Lily thought back to when she first met them.  
  
**Flashback** An 11-year-old Lily sat in a compartment all alone on the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly her bright green eyes fell on a group of kids coming in.  
  
" Hello fair maiden, mind if we sit with you?" an 11 year old Sirius said with a wink.  
  
*Move over Sirius, Lord!" came a girl's voice and with a shove revealed Lana. She stepped in front, "Sorry 'bout him, a bit nutters he is!" She glanced at him and he smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?"  
  
"Sure!" Lily piped up. Lily eyed everyone as they walked in. 'That girl is cool.' Lily thought as she watched Lana. She smirked at Sirius, then Remus, Peter, then..James. The boy with messy black hair smiled at her, revealing perfect white teeth.  
  
"Hi," he said. Lily's breath caught in her throat. He had to be a fallen angel of some sort. He pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose.  
  
The group quickly became friends and had rescued Trinity from a group of Slytherins later on.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Lily smiled as she got up to ask her mom about Lana's.  
  
She skipped down the hall, down the stairs, around the corner and stopped when she reached the fireplace to see someone getting out and dusting off.  
  
"JAMES!!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Cliffhanger! Muahahahhaha! Lol.  
  
Alright- I know this ain't the best..but I'm trying! If u don't like please tell me! I won't update until u review!!! This is a beginning- next chapter REALLY begins the story/ 


	2. Meetings and Music

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Well, except for my characters: hehe!  
  
Hey guys! Please read and review!  
  
Ch.2: Of Meetings  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Lily!" James ran out of the fireplace and picked her up in a bear hug. She held him tight and breathed in the wonderful FRIENDLY scent of James when she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Lily turned her head, "Oh, hi Mama,"  
  
James places Lily down and smiled at Mrs. Evans. "Hello Mrs. Magnolia!" James took her hand and kissed it. 'What a sweetheart, so handsome too.' She thought.  
  
"Why hello James dear, Lillian didn't tell me you were coming, what brings you here?" she asked smiling. "I didn't know he was coming mama." Lily started looking at James. He flashed her a smile.  
  
'Gosh he's gotten cuter.whoa.he's gonna have all the girls!' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Well my darling Evans women," James looked at each woman. " I've come to handle Lana's owl, Mrs. Maggie, considering Lana's dad is the new Minister of Magic, Lana and us, me, Sirius, Remus, and Trinity, would love for our little Lily- of-the-valley to come stay with us until the start of term."  
  
James finished with another charming Potter smile. Mrs. Evans looked at Lily; she was smiling up at James while James was smiling down at her. 'Something could happen between those two, that would be sweet.' Mrs. Evans started thinking to herself.  
  
"I think that would be wonderful James!"  
  
"Great! We'll come get Lily tomorrow if that's alright." They both smiled. "OK" that said together.  
  
James looked at Lily and suddenly realized what she was wearing. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed this. Lily had her hair up in a messy bun and short black shorts on with a white spaghetti-strap tank on. She looked.. Innocently irresistible. 'Wow.' James thought. "Sure thing Jamsie! See you tomorrow!" Lily said, she ran and gave him another big hug. His cologne once again filled her nose. God did she love his scent.  
  
"Bye Lils." He said regretfully unwrapping his arms from around her waist and smiling.  
  
"Bye James! See you tomorrow!" Lily said waving.  
  
James walked into the fireplace, and grabbed some powder form his pocket. "The Scruptings!" he yelled and with a ::poof:: he was gone. *~*~*~*`*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 2 hours before James and Lana would be coming to get Lily and she had just started packing.  
  
"LILY!" her mother's voice rang through the house.  
  
"Yes Mama?" Lily asked and she came down the stairs.  
  
"Lily, your father and I had hoped to take you to Lana's later, but it turns we have to go a business trip for your dad's work." Lily just nodded as her mom finished.  
  
"Yes, well here's money for school, I put some extra money for shopping and new robes." Her mom placed a bag of muggle money in her hand.  
  
Lily was finishing packing when she heard her dad. "LILY! LANA AND JAMES ARE HERE!"  
  
"One minute!" Lily yelled. She glanced in the mirror. Her hair was straight until it reached the end where it turned into soft curls. She had a forest green tank top on with some some white capri pants on. She grabbed her trunk and her owl, Tinkerbell. She trotted down the stairs until she reached the end where she dropped everything.  
  
" Lana!" Lily yelled. She wrapped her friend into a hug.  
  
"Wow Lils.You look great, James was ri-" James hit her shoulder. Lana let out a giggle. "You look good Lily."  
  
"So do you!" Lily said smiling. "Hey Jamesie." Lily said smiling again.  
  
Lana looked from Lily to James and back to Lily, "Yea, well we need to go! Dinner will be ready in about an hour."  
  
"Sure." Lily gave her mom a hug, and kissed her dad on the cheek. She quickly joined Lana and James in the fireplace with her things and Tinkerbell. "The Scruptings!" they yelled in unison.  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
When they arrived at Lana's she was in awe. The house was like a palace, from a muggle fairy-tale. Lily was greeted with tons of hugs and kisses.  
  
First Trinity ran and hugged her, Lily noticed a new spark in her friend's baby blue eyes. She was just as happy as always, but in a new way Lily noticed.  
  
Sirius kissed her hand and pulled her into a hug, he was her protector, and her brother. She didn't notice the look of jealousy in James' face.  
  
Remus hugged her and smiled. He was looking extremely tired and then Lily remembered there had been a full moon the night before.  
  
Lastly James glided up and gave Lily another firm hug. Lana's eyes were blazing. 'I knew it!' her seer powers were getting strong and her special ability just happened to be that she could feel other people's feelings.  
  
"Where's Petey?" Lily asked glancing around. ( A/n: I hate Peter too, but you know they WERE friends!? We HAVE to put him in here somewhere!)  
  
"He said something about his mum being ill." Remus said flipping through a wizard's magazine.  
  
"Oh." for some reason Lily was only slightly disappointed.  
  
"Well Lils- do you wanna see your room?" Lana asked. "Sure thing!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
Lana guided Lily up long hallways, past many rooms until.  
  
"Right then- this is your room." She said pointing to a door. "I'm on your left, Trinity on the right, James is across from you, Sirius across form me, and Remus across from Trinity." She finished.  
  
Lily opened the door to her room and gasped. Her room was gorgeous. She had baby blue carpet, blue walls with white cloud on the ceiling- enchanted to move. She has a canopy bed and her sheets had stars and moons on them. She had a bathroom, vanity, and 2 full dressers, and her favorite, a balcony.  
  
Lily told Lana she'd finish packing later and she'd like to look around and she'd meet Lana and the guys outside later for some quidditch later.  
  
Lily found 2 libraries, a game room, (w/ wizard games), an indoor swimming pool, a study, and to Lily's delight a music room. Music was Lily's passion. She loved to sing and play piano.  
  
Lily placed herself at the grand piano and smiled. She began to play and sing.  
  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark,  
  
Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't  
  
Say a thing.  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, if ever I fall.  
  
But you say it best,  
  
When you say nothing at all."  
  
She finished and was shaken when she heard clapping form behind her. She turned to see James standing in the doorway. "That was frigen awesome Lils!" He said smiling.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." Lily said bowing. They both erupted into fits of laughter.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" James asked holding his hand out.  
  
"Sure Jamesie," Lily said smiling and taking his hand.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*****************~~~~~~~~*********  
  
OK! I finished chapter two! Thank for reading and the next chapter will be out soon! Oh yea, the song is "When you say nothing at all" by Allison K. Thanks! Review!! 


	3. Letters, News, and Secrets

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it.shiz! Lol.  
  
Thanx for reading guys! Please keep on!  
  
Ch.3 Letters, News, and Secrets  
  
*~*~*~**********************~*~*~*~****************~*~*~*~*********~*~  
  
As James was leading Lily out of the music room Lily asked, " Where's Lana and the gang?"  
  
"Um. Sirius and Lana are playing quidditch and I have no clue where Trinity and Remus are." James answered, not taking his eyes off of what was in front of him.  
  
Lily was studying her friend intently, ' 6 ½ years of friendship, and I've never looked at James in a different way. His eyes hide nothing, I don't have to be a seer to know what he's feeling.' Lily was thinking this when James said, " Hey Lils- do you wanna see if everyone wants to go out after dinner?" For the first time in about 15 minutes he looked at her.  
  
Lily suddenly realized he was still holding her hand. "Uh, sure! Sounds good." She said taking her hand out of his.  
  
They were now in the garden. The centerpiece was a fairy sitting on a mushroom, it was a fountain. There were rows and rows of different paths leading through different flowers.  
  
James directed Lily down one path of what else than -LILIES! Now it was his turn to study her silently. He smiled to himself as he looked at her red hair, 'Just like her temper' he thought. 'Her eyes, like green orbs, hazy and mys-' James thoughts were cut short.  
  
"James! Earth to James!" Lily said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Yea?" he asked shaking his head out of his trance.  
  
"Did you hear that?' she asked.  
  
"Hear wha-" James suddenly grew quiet at the sound of what he heard.  
  
There was a rustling of bushed and what sounded like quiet moans. They peered over a hedge of roses.  
  
"DEAR LORD!" James yelled.  
  
" TRINITY? REMUS?" Lily asked- a small smirk lurking at her mouth.  
  
They were laying down in a bed of roses (hehe), faces flushed, it was obvious that Trinity and Remus had been interrupted during a major snogging session.  
  
"Oh.hey guys." Remus started. His cheeks, if possible, grew even redder. Lily laughed when she looked at the 2.  
  
Trinity's usually perfect hair, now looked somewhat like James', if not messier. Her cheeks were red like Remus' and her clothes were dirty.  
  
"Well Moony.how long has this been going on?" James asked smiling, with a raised brow.  
  
"Oh yes Trin, do tell!" Lily said doing the same.  
  
"Um.::mumble::mumble::" Trinity said.  
  
"What? I couldn't quite make that out?" Lily said sarcastically, hand behind ear.  
  
"5 months! Alright!? 5 months!" Trinity said almost yelling.  
  
"You mean you guys have been having private snog sessions since 6th year?!" James yelled.  
  
"Shh! And Yes!" Remus said. "Please don't tell anyone guys- we're not quite ready." He said looking scared.  
  
James and Lily nodded and turned to go, but Lily threw her head over shoulder, " Sorry to have bothered you guys! And no worries, we won't say a word!" She finished with a wink.  
  
"Oh Merlin.." Remus muttered.  
  
After they were out of earshot, Lily turned to James. "Can you believe that!? They've been friends forever- and now they're snogging!? Whoa."  
  
Without looking at her, James replied with, "Well, they just didn't want to keep their feelings from eachother, like some" :Wha?" Lily started but was cut off by James.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go get some food." He said taking her hand again.  
  
"Uh, sure James." Lily said slightly confused.  
  
******~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Once they reached Lana's house everyone was sitting in the den. Remus and Trinity had cleaned up and were sitting on the floor, while Sirius and Lana were sitting on separate couches drinking bottled water.  
  
Lily smiled when she looked at Lana. Lana- her dark hair was in a messy ponytail. She had her old Gryffindor quidditch robes on, and with her cheeks slightly flushed. She looked exhausted.  
  
The friends sat there not talking, James had forgotten about being hungry, Lily had forgotten about the after dinner idea, everyone's minds were someone else.  
  
Suddenly 6 barn owls came in dropping letters to each person. They were their Hogwarts' letters. Sirius' landed out of reach.  
  
"Uh- I'm too tired to move- someone hand me my letter please." He whined.  
  
"What happened Padfoot? Lana here beat the crap out of you?" Remus asked laughing.  
  
"Shut it Moony." He said through a low growl. Everyone else just laughed.  
  
"Whoa!" Trinity yelled. She was the only one not lazy enough to open their letter.  
  
"What?" the others asked.  
  
"We have to get dress robes! This means a ball!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Someone throw a party." Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"Really- 10 points to Trinity!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Honestly Sirius- I'm about to take the pole shoved up Lana's arse and hit you with it!" Remus said.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter. Lily opened her letter.  
  
"Holy burritos!" she yelled.  
  
"Burritos?" James asked with a smile.  
  
"Mmmm- burritos. darn I'm hungry." Lana said licking her lips.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" Lily yelled.  
  
She was getting congratulated with "That's great Lils, Wow great, Go Lily"  
  
James opened his letter. " Holy Moly! I'm Head Boy!" he said smiling. Everyone congratulated him with the same except Sirius who simply asked "How?"  
  
"Well you guys want to head to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Lily asked. She was answered by nods.  
  
"I'm hungry." James groaned.  
  
"Mama said dinner would be ready in 45 minutes. I'm going for a shower." Lana said getting up.  
  
"I'm gonna go change clothes and wash off a bit." Sirius said getting up.  
  
"Same here!" Trinity said winking at Remus. "Me too." He said quickly.  
  
Lily slid on the floor where she was sitting and turned on her side to face James.  
  
"Can you believe it's out last year?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't until now." James said looking at his letter.  
  
"I don't want it to be over." Lily said, her eyes beginning to drip tears.  
  
James walked over to Lily and wrapped her in a hug. "Lily, as long as I'm alive.I swear the good times we have will never end." He kissed her forehead. She just smiled and cuddled into her friend.  
  
After dinner the friends went to bed. They were tired from long days, and the events that had occurred (hint hint~ Remus and Trinity!)  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~******  
  
The nest day came to fast for the liking of some sleepy heads. Lily walked down the stairs, her hair straightened, and a tight black and sleeveless shirt that had "Bewitched" in red sparkles written on it. She very dark and short blue shorts on with black flip-flops.  
  
Lana had her hair up in curls. She had a baby blue halter-top on with blue jeans. Trinity was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt w/ a fairy on it. She had white shorts on. The guys sported khakis and blue jeans with muggle plaid shirts. (Picture the average preps.)  
  
The friends looked ravishing. "Very cute." James said laughing, eyeing Lily's shirt.  
  
" I get it!" Sirius said. " Bewitched! Ha! Funny Lils." He said laughing slightly.  
  
"Oh you're a fast one Padfoot!" Remus said laughing, patting his back. The others just laughed and walked out the door, to go to Diagon Alley. 


	4. Diagon Alley, Train ride Home, and Flutt...

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters- just so u know~ I own NOTHING!  
  
I just want to give a special thanks to Tomsgurl77 and Aie Dust ! Ya'll are awesome thanks!  
  
Ch. 4- Diagon Alley, Train Ride Home, and Flutters  
  
The friends arrived at Diagon Alley only 30 minutes later. Lana's father had his Ministry cars drive them to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Dress Robes! Oh dress robes, oh how I love thee so!" Trinity was acting like she was drunk.  
  
"Hey Trinity take a chill potion! Sheesh!" Sirius said laughing at his friend.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with. Guys- ya'll head to the joke shop and let us get our robes. Meet us at Madame Maxi's in 20 minutes alright?" Lily said taking the role of somewhat of a captain. (A/n- I know it's not Madame Maxine k? Just make it whatever name you want!)  
  
"Sure thing flower!" Lana said taking Lily's hand. "Bye boys! Behave!"  
  
"We'll act normal." James started smiling.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Lily said waving to the boys. *~*~***********************~*~*~*********************~*~*~*  
  
Whenever Lily, Lana, and Trinity entered the robe shop, they went nuts. Lana head toward the midnight blues, and pale sky blue colors. Trinity head for the pinks and reds while Lily stood in awe of all the gorgeous robes that surrounded her.  
  
"Lily! Go look for a dark green, or maybe a white!" Trinity said nodding her head and searching through dark pinks and purples.  
  
"Um, alright!" Lily said falsely smiling. ' What have I gotten myself into?' Lily asked herself silently. She looked at some light greens, 'Ugh, disgusting' Lily thought. Then her eyes fell on a dark green, an emerald green. It had a halter-top and flowed to her feet, with 2 slits up the sides reaching her thighs. There were white jewels around the top and strap. She went to look for a dressing room.  
  
"That's gonna look great Lils!" Lana said waling out in a midnight formal robe. It was so blue, it looked black. It was on strapped and had baby blue stones placed everywhere. It looked ravishing on her, with her black her, and odd but beautiful eyes. "Oh my Merlin!" Lily yelled. "You're getting that dress, you are SO getting that dress!" she said smiling.  
  
"You like it!?" Lana said excitedly.  
  
"Lovely!" Trinity said. She was wearing a dark red, that surprising made her look older. Her short blonde pixie like hair cut fit the dress perfect. It was sleeveless, and cut low right to her cleavage. It was shorter in the front, about to her knees, and got longer in the back and flowed like a wedding dress train.  
  
"Trin! You look like a royal fairy!" Lily said smiling.  
  
"For sure girl!" Lana said grinning like crazy. " Go put yours on Lily!"  
  
Lily walked into the dressing room and put her dress on. It made her look gorgeous, like a queen. She truly looked beautiful. She walked out and Lana's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lily, you look.you look.oh my gosh." Trinity said fighting back tears.  
  
"You're getting it! No way in heck are you NOT getting that!" Lana said.  
  
Just then the guys walked in, and fell to pieces. When Remus saw Trinity his head went blank. All he cared about was Trinity.and that dress, she was angelic. Sirius smiled at Lily, he knew she was a beauty. His eyes fell onto Lana and his smile fell. Lana looked.sexy, pretty, loyal, peaceful, and almost tempting. He couldn't take his eyes away form her. James looked at Trinity, and Lana, they both looked nice. When he looked at Lily, his vision blurred. Lily was a goddess. She twirled in the new dress robe and he grabbed a side of a cabinet to keep his balance. He couldn't think of anything, he felt a flutter in his stomach. He grabbed his belly. 'No.. No way am I falling for Lily. I can't fall for my best friend! Can I?' SO many thoughts traced through his mind. Sirius hit the back of his head.  
  
"James I suggest to pick the heart up that flew out of your chest when your eyes fell on our flower." Sirius whispered in his ear, smirking.  
  
"Yes and I suggest you cover the bulge that popped through your pants when you saw Lana." James said smiling back.  
  
"Shut it Prongs." Sirius said red faced.  
  
"You like it James?" Lily asked twirling again.  
  
"It's breath taking Lils." James managed to say.  
  
"You ladies do look gorgeous!" Sirius said bowing to the girls.  
  
The girls purchased their new robes; happy they could impress the guys. The friends bought all of their things they were going to need for school and ate a quick bite at the Leaky Cauldron. They headed home and talked about past times.  
  
The next few weeks of summer past like a flash of light. They had never had so much fun, and never laughed so hard. Trinity and Remus told everyone about their "situation", and were now officially a couple. The day finally came when they would board the Hogwarts' Express and go to one place they wouldn't see in future years. They were going home, to the past, and the memories, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
They friends found themselves an open compartment, after long searching. They all sat down, out of breath whenever.  
  
"Would the Head Boy and Girl please come to the front of the train!" came over the intercom.  
  
"Oh joy.." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Bye guys." James said following Lily out.  
  
"You know, they wouldn't make a bad pair. James and Lily Potter. It sounds good." Lana said biting into a chocolate frog.  
  
"Ha! James and Lily? They're like brother and sister..but they would be cute." Sirius said scratching his chin.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Remus said laughing. "Sirius is going to kill himself trying to come up with a plan to get those 2 hooked up."  
  
"Who?" cam a voice in the doorway.  
  
"Wormtail!" Remus said greeting his friend.  
  
"Hi guys." Peter said nodding. He was greeted with hi's. Sirius studied his friend. There was something different, something he was hiding. But damned if Sirius knew. ' Back to Lily and James.' Sirius thought.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
James and Lily headed towards the front of the train. The short plump witch who usually served the snacks greeted them.  
  
"I presume you two are the Head boy and girl?" she asked. "Yes'm we are." James said showing his badge.  
  
"Yes," the witch said nodding, " Dumbledore has asked you two sit in the Head compartment, and please allow no visitors." She said smiling.  
  
"Sure." Lily said nodding and smiling at James.  
  
The little witch opened a door into a compartment that looked at least twice the size of the others. There was a small couch, in red velvet that matched the carpet. The walls were gold. There was a small bar where they could get butterbeer, and all the chocolate they could eat. They was a small fridge, and a table with two chairs.  
  
"Wicked."James said.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily said.  
  
The lady shut the door and the two friends began looking at their ride. It was so..awesome.  
  
"Oh look James!" Lily pulled out a red velvet book.  
  
"Um, that's great Lily, a red book." James said confused.  
  
"Oh you nutter-head- look inside!" She said opening the book.  
  
She flipped it open to what looked like a screen. (Think television screen.) There was a screen on every page. It showed each compartment and what was happening.  
  
"I think it's so we can keep an eye on everyone, to make sure they behave." Lily said pointing to a picture of two students snogging passionately.  
  
"Yea, it's pretty cool." James said looking through each page.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a nap on the couch, ok James?" Lily asked through a yawn.  
  
"Sure." He said not taking his eyes off the book.  
  
Lily soon shut her eyes and found herself thinking. Thinking of her friends, parents, but mostly James. She opened an eye to look at him. He had fallen sleep on the floor, book in hand, and slightly snoring. He looked adorable. His messy hair was in his eyes, his glasses on the tip of his nose. He was smiling and muttered something to sound like "Jily" but Lily didn't know. (Stupid her huh? Lol.) She closed her eyes and was soon awakened by a voice.  
  
"Students! We will soon arrive at Hogsmead Train Station! Please gather your things!"  
  
"James!" Lily whispered. He woke up yawning,  
  
"Yea?" he said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We're here." She said calmly.  
  
"Oh alright Lils." He looked up at her. His stomach made that flutter feeling again. He grabbed it.  
  
"You alright?" lily said looking at him concerned.  
  
"Just hungry." James said quickly. "Let's go find the rest."  
  
"Alright." she said.  
  
Yes Lily was glad to be home at Hogwarts, but also slightly sad. It was her last year of her friends, their pranks, and small romances. Her stomach made a weird feeling 'James' she thought. She grew very confused. Was she falling for James? No she couldn't be! They were best friends, but then again. 'Oh forget it!' she said smiling and grabbing James' hand, leading him through the crowd. 


	5. The New Girls and Home

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~ sux 2 be me huh? Lol. Wait! I do own the 2 new characters ;) hehe.  
  
I want to give a special thanks to Sine Nomine, FireAngel and others- thank you so much! I'm writing for you. And to Pray-thanx for the suggestions!  
  
Ch.5- The New Girls  
  
Lily led James through the crowd of Hogwarts students. Lily smiled at the first years remembering her first time at seeing Hagrid. Just then she ran into something.  
  
"Excuse you." Said someone turning around, who happened to be James' worst enemy, Severeus Snape.  
  
"Excuse you! Why are you stopped?" James asked looking around him.  
  
"No need to get angry James," Lily started, " Severeus please move so we can find our friends."  
  
"Oh you need a little mudblood to protect you, huh Potter?" Severus asked smiling wickedly.  
  
"What did you say?" Lily asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I just said it's a shame that such a "big man" like Potter here needs scum like you to protect him." Snape said again.  
  
"Why you li-" James was cut off by Lily's hand in front of his face.  
  
"No Severus, James does not need me to protect him, I'm here to protect you. If I wasn't here James would beat the living crap out of you, lucky for you I've just saved your life." Lily said inching closer.  
  
"Potter wouldn't dare touch me.not with his position as Head Boy being at stake," Snape said nodding his head towards James' badge.  
  
"You know, he wouldn't..and Lily wouldn't either. But I would!" Sirius said form behind them.  
  
"Wha" Snape said but then ::POW:: ::CRUNCH:: Sirius hit him in the nose.  
  
"Oh you son of a bitch! You broke my nose!" Snape said catching the blood that flowed out his nose.  
  
"What a shame! My bad!" Sirius said smirking.  
  
"Come on James, Lily" Lana said grabbing them and making them follow her.  
  
James looked at Sirius, "I could have taken him you know."  
  
"I know Prongs! I was helping! We don't need you losing Head Boy on the first day." Sirius began.  
  
"Yea sure." James said looking downward.  
  
"Lily." Lana began. "You know you're not.not what he said you were right?" she searched to find the right words.  
  
Lily just nodded, "Sorry guys, I need to be alone for a little bit, I'll find you at the Feast." She said leaving quickly.  
  
"Poor Lily," Lana said.  
  
"Don't worry, Lily's a tough girl! She could have taken Snape better than I could have probably." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"You know, you're right Padfoot." James said smirking a bit.  
  
"Where's Trin and Moony?" James asked looked around.  
  
"Um, they are.unavailable at the moment." Sirius began.  
  
"Yea, they got in a fight about something.but made up and were snogging last time I saw them, they'll probably catch up with us later." Lana said laughing slightly.  
  
"Oh, alright, let's go eat!" James said leading his friends inside the Hogwarts castle.  
  
*~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~*  
  
When the group entered the Great Hall they found many had already arrived. They saw Remus, Trinity, and Lily already sitting at the middle of the Gryffindor places, and happy to see Lily smiling.  
  
"You guys got our old seats!" Lana said smiling sitting by Lily.  
  
"But of course!" Trinity said patting the place in front of her for James to sit.  
  
They group began to talk about old Welcoming Feasts they'd had whenever Remus said, "Oh my gosh guys! We forgot the opening prank of the year!" he was looking frantic.  
  
"No worries mate.got ya' covered." James said pulling out a vile. "This baby is the ticket to our success, Wormtail here, " he patted Peter's back when he sat, " created this for us last year."  
  
"What does it do?" Lana asked interested.  
  
"You'll see, I'll test it out on Snape in a bit." James said winking.  
  
"Students! Please, may I have your attention!" Dumbledore stood saying this whenever the new first years piled through the doors.  
  
"Yes, welcome back old students, and to the first years.Welcome to Hogwarts! Just to inform everyone, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden! Remember that's why it's called "forbidden"." Some students laughed slightly. "Well yes.now let the sorting begin!"  
  
Small children at the age of 11 got their names called and got placed into their house. Ravenclaw was receiving the most this year.  
  
"Yes, now on to other business. The new Head Boy is James Potter!" There was wild applause, many from girls screaming. "The new Head Girl is Lily Evans!" There was also much applause, but oddly enough, more catcalls then anything else.  
  
"Right then, I would like to inform you all 2 new students from Salem's Magical Institute of America have arrived. They will be spending the fall and winter semester with us. They are 7th years, and Minerva, will please bring them in?"  
  
The professor arose and went through the doors and ignored the whispers being said like: "New girls? Yes! I hope they're hot!" and "Oh I wonder if they're intelligent enough, I mean, magic in America ha!"  
  
James looked at his friends strangely. "That's odd," he said " they usually don't let people do this. I think it's a first for Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I don't care, as long as they aren't little tramps, I'm alright." Lana said. The others laughed just then the Great Hall doors opened and two girls could be seen standing in the doorway.  
  
"Bring on the tramps." Lana said in a whisper at the sight of them.  
  
The first girl had brownish, blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes and a pretty good body as well. She was wearing short shorts and a blue tank, but couldn't be seen by the silk robe that covered her. She had the air of somewhat of an arrogant snob, but no doubt was she pretty.  
  
"Wow.what a piece of ass!" Sirius said. "Sirius!" Lily said slapping his head.  
  
The next girl was also very pretty indeed. She had blonde curly air that fell to her shoulders and she had baby blue eyes. She was shorter than the first, but had the same look to her. She had tight jeans and a pink top on but was covered in a velvet robe.  
  
"Melissa Clayton," Dumbledore said placing the sorting hat on a stool. The first girl began to walk forward and looked around at the new faces. She winked at a few guys, James included, and he blushed.  
  
"That little whore!" Lily said harshly.  
  
"Lils, you don't even know her." James began calmly.  
  
"Oh you're just saying that because she winked at you." Lily said.  
  
"Well she is pretty.." He began, Lily felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Melissa glided to a seat and smiled at the students introducing themselves to her. She looked down at the table to see James and waved.  
  
"Who Prongsie!" Sirius said winking.  
  
"Allison Perkins!" Dumbledore shouted. The second girl walked down the hall and waved to her friend, Melissa.  
  
"Now that. is just wrong!" Sirius said grabbing his chest. "I think she stole my heart already.  
  
"Whatever." Lana said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Allison took a seat next to Melissa and looked down the table, and waved. She didn't wave to Sirius though, who stupidly waved back, but to Remus.  
  
"Little slut." Trinity said with a glare in her eyes.  
  
"Relax hun, Remus won't leave you for that trash." Lily said patting Trinity's hand.  
  
"Better not." Trinity said looking at the new girl.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
After the prefects has led the students to their reserved common rooms, the Marauders, Lily, Lana, and Trinity were all seated around the fire. The new girls were making out with some 6th years in the corner nearby.  
  
"Eww.it's like I can hear them slobbering!" Lily said with a gross look on her face.  
  
She noticed James looking at Melissa, "Oh Merlin, he likes her! I can't believe it! Wait, do I care? NO! I don't! care!!!' Lily kept thinking.  
  
"Lily I'm going to bed, you coming?" Lana said getting up.  
  
"Yea." Lily said reaching her hands up to be pulled up.  
  
"Count me in." Trinity said getting up. "Goodnight baby." She whispered as she kissed Remus. "Night hunny." He said smiling.  
  
"Goodnight guys," Lily and Lana said giving their friends hugs.  
  
James watched Lily walk up the stairs, ' Do I like Lily, or what? Gosh, and Melissa.she seems interested in me, but she's different. She can't compare to Lily's beauty.maybe.no, she couldn't.' he kept thinking.  
  
"So you interested in Melissa Prongs?" Peter asked hitting James in the shoulder.  
  
"Maybe." James said still looking at the stairs where Lily had just been.  
  
"I think our friend has his eyes on someone else Wormtail." Remus said looking form James to the stairs.  
  
"Huh?" James asked looking at his friends.  
  
"It's Lily.you like her don't you?" Sirius said looking serious. (hehe)  
  
"No. I couldn't possibly; I mean 6 years of friendship.but. I couldn't." James said stuttering over his words.  
  
"The go for Melissa!" Peter said being his stupid self.  
  
"Sure Wormtail.Night guys." James said getting up heading for his dorm. Peter followed.  
  
"He likes Lily." Remus said turning to Sirius.  
  
"Moony.I think it's more than that.when he looks at her, its with more love, more passion than when you look at Trinity, maybe.he loves her." Sirius said not looking at Remus.  
  
"Maybe." Remus said getting up and going to the guys' room.  
  
" I don't understand it.." Sirius said getting up.  
  
"Understand what?" Lana said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing.what are you doing here? I thought you went to bed." He said walking towards her.  
  
"I did, but I forgot something." she said.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked looking around.  
  
"Do you think Melissa and Allison are like, drop dead gorgeous?" Lana asked not looking up at him.  
  
" I can think of one girl who is prettier." He said smiling.  
  
Lana was going to ask who whenever Sirius grabbed her chin and tilted it upward, and he kissed her.  
Muahaha! Bet u didn't see that coming huh? Lol. Please review! 


	6. Finding Out and The Plan to Ruin It All

When My Stomach Flutters  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything that you don't recognize! Everything else is J.K.'s!!  
  
I want to say a special thanks to FireAngel and FireDemon- I love ya'll! And Allligator- lol, I love you Allison! Lol.  
  
Ch. 6 Finding Out and The Plan to Ruin It All*******  
  
The next morning Lana and Sirius acted as if nothing had occurred the night before. They barely made eye contact and at the breakfast table everyone could tell something was different.  
  
"Padfoot pal, is something wrong?" Peter asked stuffing his face with eggs.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just a little.tired." Sirius said not looking up form his plate.  
  
"Yea, sure." James said sarcastically.  
  
Lily noticed that Lana hadn't come with them to eat, "Hey guys.where's Lana?"  
  
Sirius looked up from his plate and glanced around. Remus noticed this, 'Oh.that's why..' he noted to himself.  
  
"I don't know, we can go check after we eat Lils." Trinity said grabbing Remus's hand.  
  
"Alright, a few more bites and I'm done." Lily said swallowing.  
  
Just then two people came in the doors and all heads turned. It was Melissa and Allison.  
  
"::Sluts::" Trinity coughed as they walked by. Lily began to giggle. They got evil glares from the two girls.  
  
"Hi Jamesie." Melissa said in a low sexy voice while she traced her finger around his shoulders.  
  
"Um, hi Melissa." He said looking up at her. Allison walked and sat across from Remus.  
  
"Hi Remus." she said in the same voice as Melissa.  
  
"Oh hello Allison." Remus said squeezing Trinity's hand.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go find Lana." Lily said pulling Sirius up.  
  
"Bye Melissa, Allison." James said nodding towards them.  
  
"Bye," they said winking at the two they liked.  
  
"We're going to get them somehow." Melissa said looking at Allison.  
  
She smiled evilly, "A love potion of course Mel!" Allison said.  
  
"Yes!" She said slamming her fist on the table. "Poor little Lily won't be bale to get wittle Jamsie's attention." She said in a baby voice.  
  
"So long Trinity hun, the R-man will be mine!" Allison said laughing.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~****  
  
Lana was sitting in front of her vanity combing out her hair.  
  
"I can't believe I did it, how could I do it?" Lana kept asking herself.  
  
"Do what?" Lily said coming in the door.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Lils!" Lana said putting on a false smile.  
  
"Where were you at breakfast?" Trinity said coming in.  
  
"Oh I wasn't hungry." Lana said. Just then her stomach growled.  
  
"Heh, yea." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well the guys are waiting for us, so let's go to charms." Lily said grabbing Lana's hand and pulling her up.  
  
"Ohhhkay I'm coming, I'm coming." Lana said grabbing her Charms books.  
  
"Hello Lana dearest," James said bowing. "It's a pleasure to have you join us." He said winking. Most everyone laughed except for Sirius who gave a weak laugh that sounded more like a wheeze. Just then a little boy with red hair came running in.  
  
"James Potter?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Uh.yes, who are you?" James asked smiling down at the little boy.  
  
"I'm Bill Weasley! And I have a message form Dumbledore for you and umm, Lily Evans." The little boy said looking back at the piece of paper she was holding.  
  
"Well thank you Bill." Lily said patting the little boy's head. She read the letter aloud:  
  
"James and Lily, I need you to come to my office before you head off for Charms. Thank you, Dumbledore.-Looks like we're headed somewhere else James." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Let's go then! Bye guys." He said taking Lilt with him and heading out the door.  
  
"What a couple." Lana said smiling.  
  
"Whatever, he's got Melissa!" Peter said.  
  
"Shut up Wormtail." Sirius said speaking for the first time in a couple of minutes.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
Lily and James were walking down a corridor when James asked, "Hey Lily, I know we have to go see Dumbledore and all, but can I show you something?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Lily said smiling up at him.  
  
James grabbed her hand and turned down a corridor that Lily had never been down before.  
  
"I haven't been down here before James, is it restricted?" Lily asked worried they'd get in trouble.  
  
"Restricted? Nope. Just.unknown to a whole lot of people." James said grabbing her hand and pulling her in a different direction. They finally stopped in front of a picture of a mermaid with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She waved.  
  
"Hello Lorelei," James said winking at the portrait.  
  
"Hi James." she cooed, " back again?" She batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Yes, well I'd like to take my friend inside to show her something. So could let me in?" James said smiling.  
  
"But of course James, anything for you. All you have to say is the password.."  
  
"Lorelei's Chamber of Secret Treasures." James said bowing.  
  
"You may enter," she said and the portrait opened.  
  
Lily walked inside and her jaw dropped. It was beautiful room of gold and blue. It looked like a study, or library of some sort.  
  
"What is this?" Lily asked looking at the ceiling that had angels painted on it. "Wow."  
  
"You like it?" James asked hopeful.  
  
"Of course, but how did you find it? When? What is this place?" She asked slowly, like she was speaking for the first time.  
  
"Well Lily my flower, I found it upon accident. It was 4th year, and it's one of the old Head Boy and Girls' room. I was running from Filch one night and the mermaid just let me in. She said she took a quick fancy to me." James said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Wow." was all Lily could say. She looked at a book lying on a dusty table. She picked it up and looked at a date that read 1931. "Jeez.." Lily said.  
  
"Well Lily we need to get going, but I can bring you back if you want."  
  
"You sure you won't want to bring Melissa?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
James walked over to Lily and grabbed her hand, "Never." he said in a horse whisper.  
  
"Alright then, let's get going." Lily said walking out, her heart was pounding so hard she could barely breathe. Her stomach made a flutter, 'What the hell?' She grabbed her stomach, but kept walking.  
  
James followed her out rolling his eyes. 'Melissa? She thought I'd bring her to my secret place? Whatever.'  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Whenever Lana and the gang got to Charms, Flitwick asked, "Where's Mr. Potter, and Ms. Evans?"  
  
"They're seeing Dumbledore, Head duties you know." Trinity said taking her seat.  
  
"But of course, very well on with the lesson." He began.  
  
Lana and Sirius were sitting at opposite sides of the room. She looked at him and he was staring at his paper. Her heart made a "tweak" feeling. 'Merlin don't tell me I'm falling for him! I can't' she thought. She looked at him and he looked so adorable. 'Well, maybe I could.'  
  
***************************!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!********************  
  
James and Lily entered Dumbldore's corridor and stopped in front of the gargoyle, "Do you know the password?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope." James said laughing.  
  
"No need, come in." Dumbledore's voice scared the two.  
  
"Oh thank you sir." Lily said walking in, James behind her.  
  
They entered the room and took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"So, new year.new things to organize right? I was thinking of a ball." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Sounds great sir." James said nodding his head. "Lily, what do you think?" James tried not to laugh, being formal with Lily made him laugh, and seeing her act formal made him want to laugh even more.  
  
"I think it sounds good." Lily said also nodding.  
  
"Great! You two come up with the plans for a Halloween ball and I'll do the scheduling!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sure thing sir!" James said waving as he left.  
  
"Goodbye Professor." Lily said bowing.  
  
They two went into the hall and burst into laughter. " I swear Lily, you look a little sexy when you try to act all goody-goody." James laughed.  
  
"Sexy James?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
"Yea, makes me want you even more." James said licking his lips.  
  
"Oh you little horn ball!" Lily said slapping his arm and laughing.  
  
"I do believe you two should start off to Charms?" Dumbledore surprised them again.  
  
"Oh yes sir." James said blushing and walking quickly. Lily did the same.  
  
**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********** ***  
  
"James I can't believe you! Dumbledore was right there!" Lily said still laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, "horn balls" like me don't talk to sexy goody- goodie's." James said smiling.  
  
Lily burst into laughter. They entered the charm's room not to find their class, but Sirius and Lana snogging on a desk. James cleared his throat and the two looked up.  
  
"Oh hi James! Hi Lily.." Lana said nervously.  
  
"Never would have thought." James said looking at the two.  
  
"Um, we're gonna go now." Sirius said taking Lana's hand and pulling her out.  
  
" I wonder what else they were doing in here." Lily said raising her eyebrows at James.  
  
"Ok, who's the horn ball now?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Oh shush it James." Lily said slapping him playfully.  
  
******************~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Ok I know this isn't the best chapter, I'm trying to get to the big part, so I'm setting you up all right? I'll update soon I promise! 


	7. The Plan Into Action

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! MUAHAHAHA. not really, sorry bout the outburst. J.K.R. owns it all! I own my Melissa, Lana, Allison, Trinity, and of course this fabulous plot! Lol.  
  
Thank you 2 my reviewers!  
  
Ch. 7 - The Plan Into Action  
  
*~***********~*************~***********~**************~~~*************  
  
James and Lily didn't leave Lana and Sirius alone about their "special time" they had in the Charms room. Sirius and Lana didn't leave James and Lily alone about what took them so long to get to class. Poor Trinity was alone, being that Remus was at the Whomping Willow. And Peter, well, he hadn't been seen a lot. He kept making runs to his house to see his family. Melissa and Allison had been spending a lot of time with Severus Snape saying, "He's just helping us with a project." But it was at breakfast one day that this "project went into action.  
  
James and Lily were discussing ideas for the ball, while Sirius and Lana were playing footsie under the table.  
  
"I'm telling you, we need to have Pure Magic come play for us!" Lily said for the fifth time in a row.  
  
"I do not want a bunch of prissy boys singing at our ball!" James said.  
  
"Ugh! Why don't you two invite a girl band to play! Like Wicked Witches or something!" Lana suggested.  
  
"Um. that wouldn't be too bad." James said knowingly.  
  
"Ok- it's settled then, Wicked Witches will come play for us." Lily said writing it down. Just then they were graced with presence of two young witches with the names of Allison and Melissa.  
  
"Hi James," Melissa batted her eyelashes and sat on the other side of him.  
  
"Hi Melissa," he moved towards Lily a bit.  
  
"Mmm, that smells great," Melissa gestured her head towards James' pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh, take it, I don't mind." James said passing it to her.  
  
"I just want a sip thanks." Melissa said easing it to her mouth. Little did the group know when she set it down Allison poured a small vile full of blue potion.  
  
"Here you go Jamesie," Melissa said placing the cup by his plate. "We need to come, do you know when Remus will return?" Allison said smiling at Sirius.  
  
"When is grandmother is not ill anymore I would presume." Lily said rather rudely.  
  
"Oh, right, bye!" Melissa said waving.  
  
"Gosh, I swear if that little tramp Allison gets close to my Remmy, I'll duel the little witch until death!" Trinity said.  
  
"Calm it sunshine, she can't touch him, he's head over heals for you right now." Lana said patting her hand.  
  
"Key word- right now." Trinity said looking worried.  
  
"Forget about them! They're just a bunch of sluts who try to steal other people's boyfriends." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Well Melissa likes James here, who is she stealing him from?" Sirius asked, knowing Lily wouldn't dare say herself.  
  
"Well I meant Allison," Lily said suddenly taking great interest in the eggs on her plate.  
  
James just stared at her, " Come on guys, I've got Divination with Lily and Lana, Sirius you and Trinity need to head to Muggle Studies." James said getting up. He took a quick sip of his juice and grabbed his things. The others did the same.  
  
"Off to the hell class we go!" Lily said in a singsong voice. The others laughed.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
James started to get a weird feeling in his stomach, and it certainly wasn't flutters. He ignored it and kept joking with his friends on their way to class. They reached the trap door and filed inside.  
  
"Has she ever heard of opening a window?" Lily asked as she stood up.  
  
"She's afraid it might blow her aura out." James said jokingly.  
  
"Welcome Students!" Professor Trelawney said as she appeared in the room.  
  
Lily took a seat in between James and Lana, regretting she ever took this course.  
  
" I think I'm gonna be sick, my stomach is killing me." James said.  
  
"I bet Melissa put a little love potion in your drink." Lana said laughing.  
  
The class had been going on for over half an hour and everyone was gazing into their crystal balls whenever Lana shut her eyes and burst into a cold sweat. She started rocking back and forth, almost crying.  
  
"Lana! What's wrong!?" Lily asked frightened.  
  
Lana was mumbling but all anyone could hear was " Stag.flower.friendship.pure love.child.great sorrow.death.power.kill.all evil."  
  
"Move aside! She is giving a prophecy!" the professor yelled.  
  
"Sometimes, I forget she's a seer." James whispered into Lily's ear.  
  
"I know, but it scares me. what if You Know Who tries to get her on his side?" Lily was almost in tears.  
  
"He'd have to come through me and Sirius first Lils," James said reassuringly. Lily smiled.  
  
The Professor took Lana into a back room and dismissed the class early. James and Lily were allowed to stay behind and wait until Lana was better. James and Lily were talking when James got a pain in his stomach. Lily suddenly lost some of her beauty. She didn't look at breath taking as she usually did.  
  
"James? Earth to Jamesie!?" Lily was now yelling.  
  
"Wha?" he asked.  
  
"I said Lana said she wants us to go get lunch and come back for her." Lily repeated smiling.  
  
"Oh, alright.." James said and followed Lily out.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~  
  
During lunch Lily kept telling Sirius it would be ok, that Lana would be back to herself in no time. And Remus had returned and was comforting Trinity. Just then Melissa came through the big doors. James thought she looked like an angel. She seemed to glide, and she looked gorgeous.  
  
"Hi Melissa!" James said standing up and almost drooling.  
  
"Oh, hi James!" Melissa turned and winked at Allison. Meanwhile Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Trinity were giving eachother odd looks.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11 tonight." James asked hopeful.  
  
"But of course my Jamesie-poo." Melissa said grabbing his chin. " See you then! Chow!" and she walked off. James sat down smiling.  
  
"Um, Prongs? What was that about?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes do tell." Lily started. She looked furious and she kept feeling pangs of jealousy in her stomach.  
  
"I really like Melissa.and." James was interrupted by Lily shouting, "What the heck James!? How can you like that little tramp?"  
  
"Someone is a little jealous." Peter said taking a seat.  
  
"You know what Peter? You can go and suck a f**k!" Lily yelled, her temper getting strong. Peter was just as mad though, reason unknown.  
  
"Tell me Lily, how exactly do you suck a f**k? I'm all ears!" Peter was now yelling.  
  
"Guys stop!! Lily shush!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Don't touch me Sirius! Listen Peter. you little ass whipe, I don't know why Sirius, James, and Remus give you the time of day! You are nothing! You will never amount to what they are, or be as good of a friend as they are! You hang out with them for protection! I bet the sorting hat wanted to place you in Slytherin!" Lily stopped to catch her breath. Peter looked worried.  
  
Lily smiled evilly. "Yes Pete, I know about that. When you were placed in 1st year Lana told me what she "saw". The sorting hat was going to place you in Slythein, said that's where you should be. But no, you asked to be placed with the famous Mr. Potter wherever that would be. And so here you are, in Gryffindor."  
  
"You evil whore! You know nothing of that sort!" Peter yelled. Sirius stood up, being James wasn't going to protect her, being as he was staring at Melissa.  
  
"Peter, I suggest you take that back before I kill you." He growled.  
  
"Padfoot, you'd ruin our friendship for Lily?" Peter was bewildered.  
  
"For Lily, she's my best friend besides James." Sirius started.  
  
"Fine! I don't need this!" Peter ran out.  
  
Lily was now heaving in and out, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"Lily, calm down girl." Trinity was rubbing her back.  
  
"Let's go get Lana." She said and stood to walk out.  
  
"James!!!" Melissa yelled. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Angel?" He was so entranced by her beauty.  
  
"I'll see you tonight baby." She kissed him on the cheek. Lily's heart sank she thought she was going to be sick.  
  
"Bye." James said smiling, he never felt as good as this in his life.  
  
Just then Lily threw up all over the floor. "Lily! Are you ok!?" Trinity yelled trying to reach to her. Lily had never felt so sick. The thoughts of her childhood raced through her mind. *** FlashBack***  
  
A 12-year-old Lily was sitting in the library trying to figure out her History of Magic essay. A 13-year-old James ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Lils!" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh hello James, sorry to be suck a rat, but I need to figure this essay out." Lily said smiling back.  
  
"Let me help then?" James asked.  
  
"Sure!" Lily said nodding her head forcefully. He sat down placed his hand over hers, guiding her to the right paragraph in her book. ****New Flashback****  
  
A 15-year-old James was sitting in the common room crying. Lily ran up to him, "James! What's wrong!?  
  
"Grandpa Potter died today." He said showing her the letter that had been owled to him.  
  
"Oh James.." Lily whispered and pulled him into a hug. **End Flashbacks**  
  
All of these thoughts were racing through her mind. Then she realized it, ' I like James.James Potter should be mine!' "Lily, come on let's go to the Hospital Wing." Sirius picked her up and she threw up on him. "Sirius, I'm so sorry." She tried to say. "Shhh, Lils, it's ok." He started to run.  
  
Meanwhile Trinity and Remus ran to find Lana. James had left to follow Melissa to her dorm room. Lana was walking towards them not looking happy.  
  
"Lana? What happened?" Lana stopped, she "saw" what she had prophesized again.  
  
"Nothing.nothing, where is everyone else?" She asked looking for her best friend.  
  
Trinity told Lana the story about everything that happened with Melissa, James, Lily, and Peter. Lana looked worried. "This can't happen," she said quietly. "What?" Remus asked. "Oh, nothing." Lana said. 'If the prophecy is right.then James.and Lily.' her thoughts trailed off.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********`  
  
"I'm telling you Mr. Black, Ms. Evans just has a stomach virus! You must leave now!" Madame Pomfrey was yelling at Sirius.  
  
"But Poppy please! She needs a friend and sh-" he was cut off by a door slamming in his face.  
  
"Bitch!" Sirius yelled banging on the door.  
  
The door opened, "What was that Mr. Black?" Poppy asked. "Nothing mam, nothing." He said walking away.  
  
"Where's Lily!?" Lana asked running up to Sirius.  
  
"In there," he pointed to the room, " Poppy won't let us in."  
  
"Shibby!!" Lana yelled. Sirius cracked a smile, "Shibby darling?" "Oh shush!" Lana said smiling now, but it faded. She turned to Trinity, "Trin- go find James, I don't care where he is, find him now!" Trinity nodded and ran off.  
  
"What's going on Lana?" Remus asked worried.  
  
"Lily doesn't have a stomach virus, she's sick. she's heartbroken. Melissa put a love potion in James' drink, but it had something extra in it.that would affect the person he loved." Sirius' jaw dropped.  
  
"Yes, that means James loves Lily." Lana finished. " We can not let James or Lily know this though ok? Not a word!" Remus and Sirius nodded.  
  
Just then as Trinity was bringing James towards them Madame Pomfrey opened the door, "Go get Dumbledore! This girl has gone into a deadfall sleep! Now!" she yelled.  
  
Remus immediately started to run and Lana's face lost all color, " I hope I'm not to late." She started to cry.  
  
"Too late for what?" James asked confused.  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Muahahahaha! Lol. This chapter didn't really go like I thought it would, but I still think it's pretty good! Please review! 


	8. Discoveries, Dreams, and Expulsion

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
  
Just saying thanks to all that reviewed! And Pray- shibby is my form of saying sh*t.lol sorry for the confusion!! Really thanks 4 reading this guys! On to chapter 8!  
  
Ch.8 Discoveries, A Dream, and Expulsion  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~`***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Too late for what?" James asked, wiping all the kiss marks off his face. Trinity rolled her eyes.  
  
"James, there's this potion I'm gonna give you in a sec..so for now, go wait in the common room okay?" Lana said in a hurry.  
  
"Um, alright." James said walking off confused.  
  
"Lana. please explain what happened!" Sirius said scared for Lily.  
  
Just then Dumbledore came running by and into Lily's room, "Lana, take your friends and wait in the Gryffindor common room, I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Yes sir, come on guys." Lana said grabbing her friends. Once they reached the common room and got James away from Melissa, Peter sat him in a corner and walked to listen to Lana talk.  
  
"Alright, there's this..this thing you can put into a love potion called Serans Depote." She began, while the others looked confused. "Well, see, ok, this is what it does.say Melissa really liked James and she wanted him away from Lily because obviously he had a thing for her. She pours some good 'ole Serans Depote in there, mixes it with the love potion and it hurts Lily. Every single good thing about Lily is drained out, every good memory, every good characteristic. And in James' eyes, Melissa is the closest thing to heaven he'll ever get." Lana finished looking at her friends.  
  
"So, how do we fix it?" Remus asked looking through a potion book.  
  
"Well, we have to give James this potion called Serans Lepote and it will make everything back to normal, the only thing is.." She stopped a second.  
  
"What!?" Sirius asked slightly upset.  
  
"James has to realize that he loves her by 4 days before the full moon." Lana finished.  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Everything in the potion will go back to the way it is now, the Lily we have.won't be Lily, it will be her outside, not her same self though." Lana finished this with tears flowing out her eyes. Sirius looked at Trinity, holding on to Remus crying, then to Lana doing the same. ' I won't lose Lily.' he thought to himself.  
  
"James get your arse over here!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Yea?" James asked coming over to him.  
  
"Lana you got any of that Serans Lepoty crap?" he asked quickly. Lana shook her head no, the nodded.  
  
"Accio Sereans Lepote!" she said forcefully, without a wand. Suddenly a vile appeared in front of them, containing a dark red liquid.  
  
"James listen, tell me what you think about Lily." Lana said unscrewing the vile top.  
  
"She's.a good friend." James said slightly confused.  
  
"And Melissa?" Lana asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh my, she's a goddess, and angel sent from God." James started but stopped went Lana held her hand in front of his face.  
  
"God, stop! Drink this." Lana said shoving the vile in James' hands. He looked a little scared then drank it like he was told. He felt a burning in his stomach that went up through his throat.  
  
"Merlin Lana what is that crap?" he asked shoving the vile into her hands.  
  
"Now James, what do you think about Lily?" Lana asked smiling. James wanted to say 'She's a good friend,' but he found the actual truth just flowing off his tongue.  
  
"She's gorgeous, I can get lost in her eyes for hours. She's not just the best friend I ever had, but I like her, heck I might even love the girl!" James finished slamming in hands over his mouth.  
  
"Did I mention it's a little truth potion too?" Lana asked smirking. Just then Dumblefore raced into the common room.  
  
"Lana, please tell em everything that happened." He said sternly. And so Lana explained the whole thing, not leaving a word out about Melissa and Allison making the potion. Just then Lily walked in.  
  
"You guys will not believe this dream I had." Lily started.  
  
"I do think we would Lily, for you don't know half of it." Lana said. She also filled James and Lily on everything, leaving out the part about James realizing his true love for Lily, and that he really loved her, and she him.  
  
"Those little tramps!" James yelled. Dumbledore gave him a look. "Sorry sir," James mumbled. "Not to worry.I'll handle this." Dumbledore said.  
  
"WOULD MELISSA CLAYTON AND ALLISON PERKINS PLEASE COME TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE IMMIDEATLY!" a voice boomed through the rooms. Just then the two girls cam running and giggling out the portrait. "Do not worry young Marauders.they will be expelled." Dumbledore finished and walked out.  
  
"My stomach still hurts a little, I can remember anything except for James making eyes at Melissa." Lily said scratching her stomach.  
  
"Lily, I don't like her." James said looking compassionate.  
  
"Sure." Lily said and started giggling. Just then Peter by.  
  
"Hey Pete!" Lily yelled. He flinched a little.  
  
"What?" he asked, staying on guard for battle.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have blown up at you. Forgive me?" Lily asked batting her long eyelashes. Peter smiled a not sweet smile, but kind of creepy smile.  
  
"But of course my Lillian dear." He said patting her back.  
  
"Good.now it's all good- and I'm going to bed! Night guys!" Lily said and skipped up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I'm out too guys. Night." James said going towards the boys' room.  
  
Lana, Sirius, Remus, and Trinity were all sitting by the fire.  
  
"How do we get James to realize her loves Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
" I have no idea, but all I know is that I'm tired, and we have 2 weeks to figure this out." Lana said through a yawn. "Night guys." Night." And everyone went to bed.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
A beautiful lady maybe at the age of 21 was sitting on the floor with a baby. The baby had bright green eyes, with unruly black hair. A man walked in, the baby got its hair form its daddy that was obvious.  
  
"Hello flower." the man said kissing his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Why hello of handsome stag, how was work?" the gorgeous lady asked.  
  
"Oh the usual, did I miss anything new with Harry?" the man asked picking his son up.  
  
"He walked some more today, no new words yet though. Wand, frog, and bert beans is all he can say." The woman laughed, along with the man. Suddenly there was a boom at the door.  
  
"Go run Lily it's him! Take Harry and go! I can hold him off!" the man yelled.  
  
"No James! I won't leave you!" this Lily woman yelled.  
  
"Lily, I love you, and Harry I love you too son. Lily- go NOW!" the man yelled as the door burst open. The woman ran up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom and shut the door. She saw flashes of green light come from under the crack under the door and she cried out. Just then the door burst open and a hooded man stood at the door.  
  
"Move aside you silly girl." The man said, his voice was cold, and chilling.  
  
"No! You can't take my baby!" the lady yelled.  
  
"Right.Move Now!" the man yelled.  
  
"I love you Harry." the woman said in a low whisper and she sat her son down.  
  
"Come on Tommy, bring it on!" the woman drew out her wand, but was too slow.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the man yelled. And woman fell, dead.  
  
** Lana awoke form her dream, sweating badly. 'No!' She thought. 'Not Lily and James!' and she fell back on her bed, unable to sleep anymore.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~*****  
  
At breakfast the next morning it was known that Melissa Clayton and Allison Perkins had been expelled, although the reason was only known among 7 students. James and Lily acted like normal, flirting playfully whenever they got the chance. Lana hadn't told anyone of her nightmare the night before.  
  
"Sirius." she asked.  
  
"Yea?" he asked through a mouthful of eggs.Lana planned to asked him why they called eachother Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail when she decided to stop.  
  
"Nevermind." she said.  
  
"Um, ok then." Sirius said eyeing Lana carefully.  
  
"I'm telling you James, if Melissa hadn't been expelled you'd be all over her right now." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Lily, I wouldn't be all over Melissa if I had you here with me." James said winking.  
  
"You pervert!" Lily said slapping him playfully.  
  
"It's gonna be ok I think." Remus whispered to Trinity.  
  
"I sure hope so." Trinity said looking at her two friends.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~`***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~*******  
  
A/n- Hey! I hope you all like this chapter. And yes in my last chapter I got the such a f*** comment from a movie called Donnie Darco so PLEASE DON'T SUE! I DON'T OWN IT!!! And also. I found this VERY cute little yearbook page thing on fictionalley.org. I DO NOT own this in ANY way. I don't know who did, I just thought ya'll might want to see it! DO NOT SUE! I DO NOT own it all ALL!!! Go here!! And tell me wut you think ~~~ ! 


	9. Being Ready and Heaven

When My Stomach Flutters  
Disclaimer: I own it all, sorry J.K. you're out of a job! Muahahaha!..sorry, I know I own nothing ::begins to cry:: Why oh why!? Lol.  
  
I want to give a special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And Fireangel and Firedemon- ya'll are just awesome! If you have any stories, please let me know! Thanks you guys! And on to the story!!  
  
Ch. 9 Being Ready and Heaven  
  
*******!!!!!!!!!!*************!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!***********  
  
The next week went by without problems. James and Lily had finally decided on everything for the Halloween Ball, and they seemed to be back to normal. Lana, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Trinity were worried though.there was an attraction between James and Lily, of course.but no signs of either of them professing their love though.  
  
"James!!" Lily called coming down from her dormitory.  
  
"Yea Lils?" James asked looking up from his History of Magic book.  
  
"You want to go for a walk? Trinity and Remus are.occupied at the moment, and I can't find Lana and Sirius." Lily said chewing on the end of her hair.  
  
"How much do you want to bet Lana and Sirius are doing the exact same thing that Moony and Sunshine are doing?" James said beginning to laugh.  
  
"I bet so too, but you wanna go walk?" Lily asked adjusting her robes.  
  
"Yea sure.let me get my cloak." James said getting up.  
  
Of course James and Lily thought that Lana and Sirius were snogging, they had been all the time lately, but they were doing no such thing. They had actually set this up, being the bright pupils they were. Remus would bring up the idea of going walking and when Lily said yes, the snogging began. Then Sirius and Lana would run outside to spy on their friends. It seemed like a good idea, but they had no idea what they were in for.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~**********  
  
James and Lily were steadily chatting about future jobs, past laughs, and anything that came to mind. James looked at Lily while she laughed at a corny joke he had just made. Her hair fell over shoulders and moved slightly every time she laughed. Her eyes were glowing with happiness, and her smile could win any award thrown at her. He smiled at her.  
  
"What?" she asked slowing her laughing up. " Do I have something on my face?" Lily joked beginning to wipe her face off. James caught her hand.  
  
"No, it's perfect." He smiled. She smiled back and he felt his stomach again. It was a flutter like the times before, but it was worse and it almost hurt. Then he suddenly thought of not having Lily and a shot of pain went from his stomach up through his chest. 'No..' he thought silently. 'Could I love Lily?'  
  
"What's wrong James?" Lily asked taking his hand. She looked at his eyes, 'They're so breath taking, I could drown in them I swear.' She thought.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I was just thinking is all." James said taking a seat on the grass.  
  
"Thinking? That's something new James.are you sure you're ready for a big step like this?" Lily asked. They both began to laugh.  
  
"No for real, what are you thinking about?" she asked getting a serious look in her eye.  
  
'You really wanna know?" he asked letting go of her hand.  
  
"Yes." Lily answered.  
  
"Us." James said simply. Lily's stomach began to swirl, her heart began to pound. 'I know I like him.but could he..maybe?' she began to think.  
  
"What about "us"?" Lily asked taking his hand again.  
  
"I mean, ok Lily. all of our friends are together. And you know I like you. so why aren't we. well together?" James said in a rush.  
  
"I didn't know you liked me James." Lily said trying to look in his eyes.  
  
"Well duh!" Sirius said from behind a bush. Lana smacked him. "Ow!"  
  
"What was that?" James asked jumping up.  
  
"Probably some birds or something." Lily said trying to stay on the subject.  
  
"James..you didn't finish." Lily said. ' Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!' Her head was spinning.  
  
"Lily you know I'm crazy about you," James began.  
  
"Why" Lily started but James held his hand up for her to stop.  
  
"Lily.why? You're beautiful, kind hearted, extremely funny, one of the sweetest people I've ever met. You're perfect except for your one downfall." James said seriously.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lily asked a little hurt that James thought something low about her  
  
"Well Lily, it's not very nice to make everyone fall for you." James smiled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Lily yelled.  
  
"I mean, all you do is smile, and I go weak at the knees." James finished.  
  
"James.." Lily said playfully hitting him.  
  
"Lily," James whispered and pulled her into a kiss, their first, and not their last.  
  
********!~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
"Yes! It worked . it actually worked!" Sirius said doing a little victory dance as him and Lana entered the castle. She just smirked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" she asked smiling at him. Sirius smiled back, but the smile soon faded away.  
  
"Lana, what exactly. are we?" he asked seriously.  
  
"We?" She asked slightly confused.  
  
" Merlin Lana, we snog eachother senseless and we are officially a "couple". What are we?" he asked clasping his hand with hers.  
  
"Did you want to be a couple?" Lana asked suddenly coming to a stop in the hall.  
  
"Yes." He said simply.  
  
"The a couple it is." Lana said. She kissed him, rather passionately and smiled, and walked off, leaving the famous prankster, heartbreaker and player, breathless.  
  
******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~********`***  
  
Lily and James broke away from the kiss and looked at eachother. "That was.nice." James said licking his lips.  
  
"Yea," Lily said straightening her robes out as she stood.  
  
"Lily," James said grabbing her hand.  
  
"James. I like you, I really do, just give me some time ok? Just a little while." Lily said smiling, squeezing his hand and walking off.  
  
"That went well." James said rather sarcastically. He heard a rustling behind him and turned to see a black shaggy dog standing there.  
  
"Hello Padfoot." James said simply.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Sirius said changing into his human form.  
  
"Umm, duh?" James said beginning to laugh a little.  
  
"So you and Lily?" Sirius asked taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Hopefully." James answered looking down at his hands.  
  
"Well, me and Lana are officially a couple now." Sirius said smirking at his friend.  
  
"Really? That's odd, Remus and Trinity, then you and Lana, and hopefully me and Lily next." James said dusting himself off.  
  
"Just give her time Prongsie, she'll come around." Sirius said smiling at his friend.  
  
"I sure hope." James said and walked away.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~**********``~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Lana had hurried to the Gryffindor common room to tell Remus and Trinity and maybe even Peter that things looked good for Lily and James. She rushed in and her head began to pound. She got dizzy and fell to her knees, she looked at the wall but it was no longer a wall, it was a sort of movie screen. She closed her eyes and opened them again not believing what she saw.  
  
"James! You won't believe it!" came the voice of a 22-year-old red head. She rushed by and up to a tall, handsome man with black hair.  
  
"Yes dear?" the man, asked smiling at the woman before him.  
  
"I'm pregnant! It's a boy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh flower, I'm so excited!" James said as he kissed his wife.  
  
"What should we name him?" the woman asked. "I'm not sure." The man replied.  
  
9 months later**  
  
"Push Lily, just push!!" James yelled as his wife was giving birth.  
  
"I am!" Lily shouted in pain.  
  
"Just think of what you're doing Lils, giving birth to our son!" the man said smiling.  
  
"I'm not having any fun!!!" Lily yelled and the man just smiled. In the background you could see a lady, about the age of 22 that had black hair and purple eyes.  
  
"The flower, the stag, a birth, the evil, death, power, victory." The woman mumbled.  
  
"And his name shall be Harry." The woman said in a whisper.  
  
Lana shook her head and realized what she saw. 'That was me!' she thought. 'It's going to happen, it's really going to happen!' Tears came to her eyes and she ran to the bathroom, maybe a good long shower would help her calm down.  
  
******~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~******~~~~~~~*****  
  
Lily was walking down a long corridor just thinking about everything. James made her feel awesome, sometimes when her stomach made that flutter she felt like she could walk on water. He made her feel angelic, without saying anything he made her feel like he cared, and she wanted to do the same. His eyes made her dizzy sometimes, the chocolate color she just wanted to melt in. His smile was charming, but always carried a hint of mischief. She knew she liked him, and sometimes..just sometimes, she felt like she loved him.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********`*********`~~~~~~~~*******  
  
James decided to go for a jog around the quidditch field. He was running and trying NOT to think of Lily, but he always did. He thought she was perfect in every way. All he wanted to do was to make her see how much he cared. Sure, they were best friends, but why not be more? He was sure he liked her until they kissed, the thought of that kiss made his stomach flutter again. He felt something in it.. a spark, love.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~******  
  
James walked into the "special" room he had shown Lily. He was sitting there hoping to Merlin that Lily would be ready for a relationship soon. He was looking through a book when he heard the portrait open.it was Lily. " Sorry just to barge in here, but the mermaid remembered me and let me in." Lily said rubbing her hands together slowly and gently biting her lip.  
  
"It's fine really." James said placing the book down. Just as he was going to say something else Lily raced over to him and kissed him, and kissed him good and hard. She opened his mouth with her tongue and deepened the passion. It felt like Heaven, like flying. He placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer and she placed her arms around his neck. When they finally did stop, she looked at him and they both smiled.  
  
"James.I think I'm ready."  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~************`~~~~~~~~~~~**************`***  
  
Hey folks! Just wanted to five a special thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Aie Dust- Thank you!  
  
Tomsgurl77- Thanks~ your awesome!  
  
FireAngel and FireDemon- Honestly ya'll are some of my favorite reviews. I really appreciate all the support ya'll are giving me. Thanks!!  
  
Sine Nomine- Honestly Pray, you are one of the reasons I began writing. Your story was the first I ever read on Fanfiction and you got me addicted! Thank you!! Lol. Thank you for the support and suggestions.  
  
Allligator- Hey Allison! I'm sorry I expelled us! Lol. Thanks for reading! Everyone read Allison's stories! The Secret and Is Lupin Back?  
  
Raspberry Lipgloss- Hey chick! Thanks for reading and I'll keep writing, I promise!  
  
Big Papermate- Yes, Donnie Darco is the best movie ever!! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
The dumb blonde and brunette- Thank you!!! I'll make sure to read Blind Date!  
  
Barbara- Thank you for reading!!  
Now guys- make sure you go to- ! 


	10. Short Time Paradise

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, please don't sue!  
  
A/n: I am so sorry it's been so long guys! I have been testing all week @ school, so sorry! Please forgive me! There is a webpage of a picture I want everyone, who reads this to see, but unfortunately my computer sucks and when I update and it doesn't come up. If you'd like to see it please instant message me! My s/n is CheerAngel0126 ! Thanx! Thank you!  
  
Ch.10 Short Time Paradise  
  
********~~~~~~~~~**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!********~~~~~~~~*********  
  
A dark hooded figure stood in the center of a very dark forest.  
  
"Have you brought any news to me?" came a dark, cold voice.  
  
"No m-m-master. I'm trying to get news about the seer, but none, she doesn't speak to me often." Came the small voice a teen.  
  
"Wormtail! I told you I want information on the mudblood!" the figure yelled.  
  
"But my Lord, what powers does this witch hold, she is yet another teenager." The small voice came again.  
  
"Go Wormtail, and remember.the mudblood." Said the man again.  
  
"Yes Lord Voldermort, yes." Came the voice of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Lana sat up in her bed. She had a nightmare that the Dark Lord, the one killing so many muggle families.that he had met Peter! Peter of all people. 'How crazy am I?' she thought to herself as she swung her legs onto the side of her bed. Lana got up and noticed Lily's bed was empty.  
  
"Where the heck is she?" she said to herself.  
  
She walked down the stairs into the common room to see two people snogging rather passionately. She smiled.. ' What a bunch of spit swappers.' She thought trying not to laugh. She walked a little closer.  
  
" Holy Crackers!!" She yelled, maybe a little too loud. Lily was lying on the couch, face flushed, lips puffy, and James was on top of her still kissing her. They stopped abruptly and looked at Lana.  
  
"LANA! I. I.. can explain.." Lily started pushing James off.  
  
"I'm sure you can." Lana said smiling.  
  
"Lana listen, me and Lily. we didn't plan this out. It kinda happened." James said smiling down at Lily.  
  
"So. I take it you two are officially a couple now?" Lana asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ummm." James started looking at Lily with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes." Lily said simply pulling James in for another kiss.  
  
" About damn time." Lana said quietly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing.nothing at all. I'll leave you two snog-birds alone." She said laughing and walking away.  
  
"Hey Lana!" Lily called.  
  
"Yes Lilikins?" Lana asked turning around.  
  
"Did you say holy crackers?" James asked laughing.  
  
"Maybe.I don't know, something to think about." Lana said smiling and walking up the stairs.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*******  
  
The next morning Lana awoke to see Lily in bed, with James beside her. Both fully clothed mind you. Lana laughed to herself. Her and Trinity smiled at the cute sleeping couple and went downstairs to meet their princes.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Lana said skipping down the stairs.  
  
"Hey baby." Sirius said pulling Lana into a hug.  
  
"Hi sweets." Trinity said hugging a yawning Remus.  
  
"Hi cookie." He said still yawning. "Cookie?" Lana said turning around.  
  
"Don't ask." Trinity said fixing her hair.  
  
"Speaking of sweet things, Lily and James are officially a couple. They are upstairs asleep in Lily's bed." Trinity said pointing to their dorm.  
  
"Are you cracking me?" Remus said, eyes bulging out.  
  
"Are you for fake?" Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Nope, totally not shitting you." Lana said.  
  
"About damn time." Remus and Sirius said at the same time. The group began to laugh and left the sleeping couple to go eat breakfast.  
  
*****~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~*****  
  
Peter walked into the girls' dorm room to find James and Lily asleep. Peter began to whimper.  
  
"Forgive me, my friends." He said as he grabbed the hand of a sleeping James.  
  
"Retations Paterkanya." Peter said as he swished his wand on the two sleeping teens.  
  
James and Lily were in their dreams, everything perfect, a paradise. Lily's peaceful sleeping face turned into a frightened look. Lily had been in a fairyland, jumping form cloud to cloud while holding James' hand. Now she was in a dark place, like a dungeon. She was so scared, everywhere she looked, it was all black, and the place was empty. It was empty of everything good.  
  
James had been swimming in a lake with Lily and his friends. Them all laughing and smiling. Suddenly he was taken away, and put in a dark forest, with no friends, no laughter, and no smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry my friends. Forgive me please." Peter said and he ran out of the room.  
  
******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~`********~~~~~~~*****  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating peacefully, Lana got a sudden pain in her stomach. She looked up at where Trinity had been sitting and now saw all black. The black started to fade and then she screamed at what she saw.  
  
"Lana! What's wrong!" Sirius said jumping to the aid of his girlfriend.  
  
"James.. Lily.. We have to get to them!" She yelled jumping out of her chair, tears forming at her eyes.  
  
"Lana! What did you see!?" Remus asked worried at what the answer to his question might be.  
  
Lana stopped running and turned to face him, her eyes.glowing like a purple mist.  
  
"They've been cursed." She said simply.  
  
"What curse!?" Trinity yelled grabbing Lana's hand.  
  
"Retations Paterkanya" Lana whispered.  
  
"What does it do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The deadfall sleep, they're closed in a dark place. It's like a nightmare. They will stay in there until they do what the corrupter wants. If they don't do it they die.they die of being scared to death. We have to get to them," Lana said.  
  
"Who's the corrupter!? Did you see?" Remus asked.  
  
"A hooded man." Lana said and began to cry.  
  
"Voldermort?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Is there a cure!?" Trinity yelled asking.  
  
Lana jerked her head up; her eyes were suddenly dark, and almost black. The tears were still falling.  
  
"Get Dumbledore!" She yelled.  
  
Trinity suddenly turned and ran to the professor's table. Lana jumped and ran to her room, she had to save them. She had to save her friends.  
  
********~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~`**********~~~~~~~**********  
  
In Lily's dream, she was in this place, and there was no way out, no exit. She kept screaming, and crying.  
  
"Please God, just let me wake up." She kept repeating to herself.  
  
"Whom are you talking to Lily Evans?" a voice came from behind her.  
  
Lily jumped and turned around, just to see black. She couldn't see any sign of anyone around her.  
  
"Who's there!?" She screamed. Her usually vivid green eyes were now pale, as was her skin.  
  
"Don't worry my Lillian, I just have a small favor to ask. I'm sure you can help." A dark hooded figure stepped out of black.  
  
********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~**  
  
James couldn't seem to find his way out of this forest. Everywhere he turned was either a dead end, or a trail with no end. He suddenly stopped at what he saw. There was a large black dog walking towards him. A wolf was behind the dog, snarling. Behind the wolf was a stag, a handsome white one, with a small rat on its back.  
  
"That's us." James whispered to himself. He had been so scared he had begun to cry. He wiped the tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Padfoot?" He whispered. The dog walked right by him, as did the others.  
  
"Why can't I wake up!? Is this some kind of a punishment!?" he yelled, and asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"Dear boy, this is no punishment. Maybe a reward if you will." Came a voice from beyond the trees.  
  
"Who is that!? Who's there!?" James asked becoming more scared.  
  
"James Potter, how I've longed to meet you." A hooded figure stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" James asked taking steps back.  
  
"My name is not important boy, but what I can do is. My spells are powerful,but my curses are extravagant. Mind you not to curse at me." The cloaked man said.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked beginning to cry.  
  
"Don't cry boy, because you can help." The man said.  
  
"Help with what?" James cried.  
  
"With this of course." The man said as he pulled someone out of the bushes, someone with flaming red hair.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~************  
  
I hope you liked it! Again I am soooo sorry for the wait.  
  
SangelCrzy- Hey girl! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Pray- Thank you soo much for all the support. And yes, I myself love the word shibby. Lol. Yea, most of these jokes are things that my friends and I say. Thank you for reading, and thank you for all the help!  
  
Raspberry Lipgloss- Thank you so much for reading!  
  
FireAngel and FireDemon- Wow guys, I love your reviews! I love ya'll so much! Please keep reading!  
  
I have so many reviewers and I thank you all! Please keep reading!! Thank you and REVIEW!! 


	11. The Price It Takes

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things you don't recognize! Everything else is J.K.R's!  
  
A/n: Wow guys. ya'll are making me feel totally awesome with all these reviews! If you would like to know more about some other ideas I have, instant message me at CheerAngel0126! Thanks~ read away!  
  
Ch.11 The Price It Takes  
  
*******~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~**********  
  
James didn't know what to do whenever he saw this man pull Lily out of the bushes. Her face was all scraped, lip bleeding, and her left eye was turning black. 'Oh my God,' James thought. His heart took a sudden drop and all he could think about was what he could possibly do, to save his Lily.  
  
"You can help with this boy." The man said pointing to Lily.  
  
"What do you want with her?! Leave her alone!" James yelled running to Lily's aid. Suddenly a blue light surrounded James, it was holding him inside like a cage, and he couldn't get to Lily.  
  
"James!" she screamed, blood dripping from her lips.  
  
"Shut up you silly girl!" the hooded man said. " Now, let's move on to how you can help."  
  
********~~~~~~~~~***************!!!!!!!!!********~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Whenever Lana reached their dorms she was still crying. She opened the door up and crouched down at the side of the bed where James and Lily were sleeping. Remus and Sirius ran in behind her, closely followed by Trinity and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ms. Scruptings, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, placing a hand on Lana's sobbing back.  
  
"Retations Paterkanya" Lana said hoarsely.  
  
"How bad is it?" Dumbledore asked looking at Lily and James.  
  
"It's bad.sir.very bad." Lana began to sob again.  
  
"What in the f*cking cure!?" Sirius yelled running over by James. Dumbledore didn't look at all surprised.  
  
"Well Mr. Black, I'm sorry to say that the only way for them to be saved is for someone to go save them." He said simply.  
  
"How the f*ck are we going to pull that off?" he asked getting angry.  
  
"I'm :;mumble mumble::" Lana said.  
  
"What?" Remus asked taking Trinity's hand.  
  
"I'm the only one who can do it!" Lana yelled.  
  
"Then get there and save them Lana!" Sirius yelled at her.  
  
"You don't understand." Lana said crying again.  
  
"What is there to understand!? Get in there an-" Dumbledore held a hand up to stop Sirius from talking.  
  
"Mr. Black, yes Lana is correct in saying she is the only one who can save them. She is the only one who can enter their minds. But.to save them she must give up her seer powers." Dumbledore finished looking down.  
  
"Lana.." Trinity said.  
  
"Well, we need to decide, we don't have much time do we?" Remus said tears forming at his eyes. Sirius just kept looking down, holding his best friend's hands, his brother's hand.  
  
"I'll do it." Lana said wiping her eyes.  
  
"You will?" Sirius said looking up, a tear falling.  
  
"What do you take me for Sirius? A cold hearted witch?" Lana asked and when into her closet. She came back with a crystal ball. She placed it on the table and looked into it.  
  
"Krystik Musizsas" she whispered. She opened her eyes and saw James, closed in a blue lighted cage, and Lily with this hooded man, all cut up. "Voldermort." She said.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore said looking at her.  
  
"It's Voldermort, he has Lily and James." Lana said tightening her robes around her. "I'm ready." She said.  
  
"Good luck Lana, and thank you." Sirius said and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, "I love them too." She simply said. She turned around and lay in her bed, closed her eyes, and breathed a deep breath. "Winson Gradulax." she said simply. "Winson Gradulax, WINSON GRADULAX!" she yelled, and suddenly became quiet and everyone knew, she had entered their dreams.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~***********  
  
"You want us to do what!?" Lily screamed.  
  
"It's quite simple Lily. You have the blood." Voldermort said smiling.  
  
"I'm a muggle-born! I shouldn't have any magical blood besides my own!" Lily yelled.  
  
"You're telling me, Lily has something in her blood that will make you immortal?" James asked looking up form the ground he had been staring at.  
  
"Yes." Voldermort answered.  
  
"And what happens if I don't willingly give you some of my blood?" Lily asked, tears running down her face. Voldermort's red eyes glistened.  
  
"I kill you, no mercy, and I kill your little boyfriend." He said laughing.  
  
"Lily don't! Save yourself and I can stop him!" James yelled.  
  
"I'll do it." Lily said simply, looking at James with longing eyes.  
  
"Lily, I love you, you don't have to do this." James said looking at the love of his life.  
  
"You.you what!?" Lily asked, dumbstruck that the man of her dreams had said he loved her.  
  
"Lily, I love you." James said smiling at her.  
  
"I.I Love you too!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet.." Voldermort said gripping tighter onto Lily.  
  
"It certainly is." Came a voice from behind. It was Lana.  
  
"Lana!" Lily yelled.  
  
"The seer." Voldermort said smiling wickedly. "Three kills in one day, a feast!" he laughed cruelly.  
  
"Three kills my ass!" Lana yelled at him. "Lily, James," she said looking at both of them. " I'm going to do the counter-curse to get you guys out, but as soon as I finish, you guys have to run to me and grip my hands ok?" Lana said beginning to sob.  
  
"What are you going to do!?" James yelled. Voldermort had a weird look on his face.  
  
"Giving up your powers are you?" he asked. "Friendship and love..so life saving, so stupid." Voldermort said.  
  
Lana closed her eyes and asked herself for forgiveness. 'It's me or them, and may god let them live.' She thought.  
  
"Justay Fovure," she said. Voldermort began to laugh. " Is that all you have?" he asked.  
  
"Justay Fovure, Justay Fovure, JUSTAY FOVURE! JUSTAY FOVURE!" Lana screamed. She felt as if her whole body was closing down, her world was spinning, faster, and faster and it stopped. She collapsed. Voldermort yelled.  
  
"Stupid witch! I will get you!" he yelled as he began to disappear. James and Lily ran to eachother and hugged and quickly grabbed Lana's hands. They closed their eyes, and they too were spinning, and spinning. They stopped. They opened their eyes, to fin themselves in the girls' dorm room.  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled. He ran and gave James a huge hug, he still had tears. "I thought I had lost you man." Sirius said. James just smiled, " I'm here now."  
  
"Lily!" Trinity yelled and gave her a hug. Everyone hugged and smiled until they looked at Lana, she looked sick, and pale.  
  
"She'll be ok, she has to get her strength back thought." Dumbledore said. Sirius quickly explained what all had happened.  
  
"Lana gave up her seer powers.for me?" Lily asked grabbing James' hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Evans, that is some friend you have." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I feel horrible." James said.  
  
"Don't, she wanted to do it." Remus told them.  
  
The group walked down into the common room, James and Lily explaining what Vodlermort had told them, and what all had happened.  
  
"And then, well James told me not to give him my blood and he told me he lo- " Lily stopped and looked at James. He had told her he loved her.  
  
"What'd he say?" Trinity asked eating a cookie.  
  
"I told her I loved her." James said looking right into Lily's blazing eyes. Remus, Sirius, and Trinity all froze in what they were doing. Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice he was drinking.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" he roared.  
  
"I told her I freaking loved her, you got a problem with that Padfoot?" James asking cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What if I told you I did Mr. King of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know what he'd do but I would tell you to go suck a f*ck." Lily said climbing into James' lap. Trinity busted out laughing.  
  
"I remember when you told Petey that! Oh my G- That was soo funny." She said giggling.  
  
"Aww man dog, when did I miss that?" James asked smiling.  
  
"Melissa." Was all Remus said. He was answered with an "Ohhhhh." From James.  
  
********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Later that afternoon, Lana was still asleep, and it was turning into sun set.  
  
"Full moon guys, you know I have to go." Remus said getting up.  
  
"Sorry Moony." Lily said.  
  
"It's alright, I'll catch you guys later." Remus said giving Trinity a kiss. He turned and winked at Sirius and James.  
  
"If you guys see Wormtail, tell him I'll wait for him." Remus said walking off. Within 30 minutes it was getting dark, and the moon was rising.  
  
"I'm tired, I'm calling it a night." James said yawning. Lily looked surprised but didn't question it.  
  
"Good night James, I love you." Lily said reaching up for his cheek, He smiled at her and bent down and kissed her hard and very good.  
  
"Love you too." He told her. "You coming Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"I'm going to wait for Lana, ok?" Sirius told him.  
  
"Sure." James said and waved to the group. "Can we go sit with her?" Sirius asked the girls. "Sure." Trinity said.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Lily said and waved to her friends. Sirius smiled to himself, he knew a certain stag might approach her tonight.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~`***********~~~~~~~~`**********~~~~~~~~~~`*********  
  
Lily was sitting by the lake, calmly thinking to herself. ' Why did I let her do it? Why!?' she kept asking herself. Suddenly she turned around when she heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, wiping her tear stained face. She was answered whenever a white stag stepped out. Oh how he was handsome, it was brave looking, with a sense of protection. The stag walked over to Lily.  
  
"Aren't you the handsome one?" Lily asked petting him. The stag began to lick her hands. Lily began to cry again. The stag brushed her with it's nose, as if asking what was wrong. She looked into the dark brown eyes on the stag; she had seen them before somewhere.  
  
"It's nothing." Lily said smiling at the animal, It brushed her gain. "Ok.ok." Lily started laughing slightly.  
  
"My friend gave up the most important thing in her life.for me." Lily said simply beginning to sob again. The stag gently licked Lily's neck. "I guess it's just the price you pay for you're friends right?" Lily asked. She stood and turned to walk away. The stag licked her hand again.  
  
"Aren't you the little flirt?" She giggled. Something was in those eyes. "I'm sorry young stag, but my heart already belongs to someone, and I love him so much." She laughed again and patted the stag's head and walked away.  
  
James turned into his human form. " So she really does love me?" He smiled to himself and turned back into the stag. He smiled inside, and ran away into the dark forest to be with a certain werewolf. It' just the price you pay for your friends.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~*******!!!!!!!!!!*******~~~~~~~**********  
  
Hey guys! I hope you like this- it's not my best.. But I thought it was all right. But anyways- they'll get better!! I promise! Please review and thank you to all reviewers! Oh yea!!! Lily, Trinity and Lana do NOT know about Sirius, James, and Peter being their animal selves. OK? Just so you know! Bye!!  
  
Mel 


	12. The Day After, Getting Ready, and The Ba...

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the things you don't recognize.  
  
A/n: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait!!!! Please 4give me! ON to the story!  
  
Ch.12 The Day After and Getting Ready  
  
**********!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!***********  
  
Lana awoke the next morning, slightly dizzy, with a terrible headache. She looked around to see that Lily and Trinity were safely asleep in their beds. She found Sirius and James asleep on the floor. Lana couldn't remember anything except for James and Lily being in trouble.  
  
Lily stirred in her bed and looked down to see James asleep by her bed. 'Aw, how cute!' she thought to herself. She looked to see Lana awake and she jumped.  
  
"Lana!" she yelled. The others woke slowly and jumped the same as Lily.  
  
"Gah Lils don't scream." Lana said clutching her head.  
  
"Sorry..I'm just so happy to see you up!!" Lily said just a little softer and ran to give Lana a hug.  
  
"What happened?" Lana asked. Lily got tears in her eyes has she explained everything.  
  
"Lils, its ok..don't cry." Trinity said patting her back.  
  
"It's not ok!" Lily screamed, crying harder. "She gave up her power.her blesses talent for me! For me and James!" Lily sat down crying harder than ever. Lana got out of bed and sat beside Lily.  
  
"Don't you think I knew what I was doing Lily?" Lana asked, speaking softly.  
  
"But why?" Lily asked in a whisper, everyone's eyes on her.  
  
"Are you that thick Lils? I love you and James.more than life itself! I would give my life for you Lily." Lana finished and smiled at her friend, Lily smiled too.  
  
**********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****************!!!!!!!!!********* ***  
  
The time for the Halloween Ball was approaching fast. James and Lily had been working overtime trying to get everything ready. Lana had been having nightmares, about the things she used to "see", but she didn't tell anyone. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had been trying to come up with a monster prank, but hadn't struck gold just yet.  
  
"James Potter!!" Lily yelled from the common room. James came running out of his dorm.  
  
"Yes hun?" he asked kissing her head. Lily scowled.  
  
"Don't 'yes hun' me, we have 3 days until the ball!" she was now panting from being so upset.  
  
"Lily, ummm, heh, Lils?" James was carefully approaching his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked sweetly, yet sarcastically.  
  
" Everything is done! All we have to do is set it up, and I promise I'll take care of it." James finished with that charming smile, the very thing he knew would melt Lily's heart.  
  
"Christ! Ok- sure, whatever.. I'm going to bed." Lily said a little relived but not fully trusting her boyfriend.  
  
"Nigh Lils!" James said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight James." Lily said patting his hand and going into her dorm room.  
  
The next 3 days flew by quickly. Surprisingly, James stuck to his word and with the help of Sirius put all of the decorations up on time. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all standing in the common room waiting on their dates, minus Peter because he was going alone. Just then the girls' dorm room door opened.  
  
Lana walked down the stairs first in her blue dress she had purchased months before. Her black hair was done up in curls, and half way up. She had light blue eye shadow on that brought out her eyes. She had a little bit of lip-gloss and she was gorgeous, she didn't need anything more.  
  
Trinity was next in her robes of red. Her blonde hair was normal, but she had pink glitter on her eyes, her lips, and her cheeks. She looked adorable to the eyes of most, but simply stunning to Remus.  
  
Finally, maybe even the bell of the ball in some people's mind arrived, it was Lily. Lily walked down the stairs, her green robes sliding with her. Her red hair was down and curled. She had a tinge on white and green eye shadow on and glittery lips. She looked the best of course, but to James, she had a beauty about her that matched no other. She was his angel, his Lily.  
  
"Looking good Mr. Potter." Lily said looking James up and down.  
  
"Not even close to the beauty your giving out Lils." James whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Gah Lana! Could you be any hotter?" Sirius asked, jaw dropped.  
  
"Gah Sirius! Could you be anymore of a pig!?" Lana yelled back, the others just laughed.  
  
"Simply stunning Trinity." Remus said bowing.  
  
"Thank you kind sir." Trinity said curtsying.  
  
The group set off for their last Halloween Ball, one of their last memories they'd share at Hogwarts, and they were ready for anything.  
  
*******!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!!*******!!! !!!!*****  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Lily was in awe of what a good job James had done, along with everyone else in their little group.  
  
"James.you did a wonderful job." Lily said looking around.  
  
"Don't I always?" James asked smiling.  
  
"Ha- yea sure." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what you said Monday night." James said almost laughing.  
  
"I suggest you shut it before I slap something, most likely you!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever you want baby." James said leading her to a table. Dumbledore stood and looked over his pupils.  
  
"Welcome Students! Would the Head boy and girl please make way to the dance floor for the opening dance!" he said, booming in the hall.  
  
"Oh great." Lily said looking a little scared.  
  
"Oh score! We get to go first Lily!! We get to go first!" James said anticipating the dance.  
  
"James please act your age and not you I.Q." Lana said laughing.  
  
"Oh you guys are no fun, let's go Lily." James said grabbing her hand. A path opened in the way they were walking and they found themselves in the center, a slow song began to play.  
  
" I've been thinking lately,  
  
About everything you've done for me.  
  
I've cried a little bit,  
  
But smiled mostly.  
  
You were the one when we were small,  
  
And you still are today.  
  
I swear anything you do,  
  
Simply takes my breath away.*  
  
But all I know, is that your eyes make me smile,  
  
Your smile makes me feel like everything's alright-  
  
You're hands make me tremble,  
  
You're laugh makes me see,  
  
That you my baby, is the only one for me."  
  
The song went on and James and Lily just danced, danced like nobody else was there. Lily would catch his eyes and smile, James' heart would melt. He leaned in by her ear.  
  
"Lily Evans." he whispered. " I love you." Lily looked at him and just smiled.  
  
"I love you more." She said playfully smiling even wider.  
  
"I doubt that greatly." He said as the song finished. The group headed towards them.  
  
"Lily you guys were so cute!" Lana said smirking.  
  
"Oh Jamesie- you were simply adorable!" Sirius said in a mock-tone.  
  
"Sirius," Lana said turning towards him. " I swear I will knee you so hard! You won't even be able to reproduce!" she finished yelling, kids turned to look at him.  
  
"Lana darling, that would kill the fun for us!" Sirius said smirking.  
  
"He never quits, does he?" Lily asked laughing.  
  
"Nope." Lana said simply. Sirius turned to her.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" He asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Depend on what you won't stop at now huh?" Lana said smiling.  
  
"Ew! Mental picture not nice! C'mon guys, ugh." James said sticking his tongue out. Lily looked to see Trinity and Remus had gone.  
  
"Where are Trin and Remmy?" Lily asked looking around.  
  
"Outside, snogging." Came the voice of Peter behind them.  
  
"Wormtail! I had wondered where you had gone off to!" Sirius said patting his head.  
  
"I've been...busy." Peter said simply.  
  
"Whoa! Petey was getting bus-ay!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"Oh shove it Padfoot!" Peter said storming out.  
  
"What was that about?" Lana asked turning to her boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius said simply.  
  
The ball ended and a good time was had by all or most in other words. Lily and James gave their goodbye kisses and went to bed, followed by Remus and Trinity. Lana and Sirius were the last group to say goodbye and as Lana got to he door she looked out the window. She saw a small boy running into the woods, the edge rather.  
  
A dark figure was sitting there. She shook her head and looked back, it was gone. 'I thought I lost my seer powers.' she thought to herself. Little did she know, she was in for a big surprise!  
  
*******~~~~~~~************!!!!!!!!!!!!!********~~~~~~~~*********  
  
A/n: Ok guys- I know this isn't the best chappie, I tried but I have been so busy! Well I want to give a special thanks to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY REVIWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH!! Tons of kisses and hugs to all of you!! Thanks! Review!!!!!!!!! Also, the song was just something I made up! It belongs to me I guess~ but no famous person I promise!! 


	13. More Than Expected

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
A/n: I'm BACK! I know I've been gone and I am SO SO sorry~ I've had school, church, and all this extra crap I've been doing! OK OK~ I know it's been over a month, no excuses.but I'm here now!! Lol. Well~ this chapter may not be grand, but I tried, I've been gone 4 a while now right? Anyways~ ::Drum roll starts:: "Welcome ladies and gents to the great, the grand.CHAPTER 13!!"  
  
Chap. 13 More Than Expected  
  
*************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!***** **  
  
The morning after the ball, was actually just a regular one. Most people slept in; some got up early and did weekend homework. Talk of the ball had been buzzing on who did what with whom, what happened, what went wrong.a natural gossip time had begun. The guys were sleeping, or rather hibernating, while Trinity and Lily slept.Lana was awake at her window.  
  
She looked out onto the grounds. Hogwarts was beautiful in November, leaves falling; the season was Lana's favorite. She was still bothered by what had occurred the night before. If she had lost her powers, what had she seen? Dumbledore had given no major details about this sort of occurrence, so what was she to think? She heard a rustling of blankets. Lily sat up slowly.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"About 9:30 I guess." Lana said.  
  
"Bloody hell, wake me up at noon." Lily said plopping back into her bed.  
  
"Sure thing Lils." Lana chuckled.  
  
She got up and put on some jogging pants and a small jacket. She stretched and bent.' Always up for a morning run.' Lana thought. She walked down stairs into the common room to see a 6th year girl by the name of Kinsey Polask. She was quite a beauty. She had long blonde hair, straight as a board. She had piercing blue eyes, that looked like dark ice. The girl was usually nice and cheery.but today she was crying.  
  
"Kinsey? What's wrong?" Lana said coming to side of the girl.  
  
"You?" Kinsey asked looking up at Lana with a look of disgust.  
  
"Me? What's wrong Kins?" Lana asked again slightly confused.  
  
"You.. you're the one who did it!" Kinsey said through sobs.  
  
"What'd I do babe? I'm confused here!" Lana said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You stole Sirius away from me!" Kinsey screamed.  
  
"It's Sirius you want? Well bloody hell.I promise Kinsey..I didn't know you liked him." Lana said.  
  
"Liar! You knew and you took him from me! I loved him Lana..I really did!" The girl said. Lana again was lost.  
  
"You didn't love him Kins- I promise. But I'm sorry you're hurt." Lana said truthfully.  
  
"Whatever bitch- you whatever you want." Kinsey said pushing Lana and getting up.  
  
"What a way to begin the day!" Lana said sarcastically to herself. *****~~~~~~~~~~*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!******~~~~~~~~~*********!!!!!!!********  
  
Lily tossed and turned. She had been dreaming of Peter again. That he had lied, and done something terrible but she couldn't quite remember. She was stretching and yawning, and a smile came across her face. James and told her he loved her. Her James, her boyfriend, her.everything. She could see him in her head, his messy and wild hair everywhere. His chocolate eyes.they melted her..they made her dizzy. She had told him she loved him too..and she really did.  
  
She got up and headed downstairs and right into the boys' dorm. James was nuzzled into his blankets, sleeping calmly. She walked up and slid under the blankets. She put his arms around him, and faced him.she began singing quietly.  
  
"I can see the night's sky in your eyes,  
  
I can feel the sun's warmth in your voice.  
  
Your touch makes me feel like I'm flying.  
  
And now I've decided my choice.  
  
This is what heaven feels like-  
  
Always happy with no strife.  
  
Never alone..  
  
Never sad-  
  
Always with you..  
  
My only one."  
  
James moved slightly. He woke softly to a voice. a voice of an angel.his eyes met green orbs.  
  
"Morning Angel." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Morning." She said yawing again.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked stretching his arms.  
  
"Yup." She said lying.  
  
"Ready for some food?" He asked smiling.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Lily said chuckling and jumping out of bed.  
  
*****!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!***** ***  
  
James and Lily met Lana in the Great Hall. Lana was just sitting there; bags under her eyes.she looked like shit to be frank.  
  
"Morning beautiful!" Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"Ya know Lils- I could be all cheery and happy..but I don't think I will be.I'm too..shitty." Lana said her head falling onto the table.  
  
"Someone's not little miss sunshine." James said jokingly.  
  
"Someone's about to get their f'in ass kicked if they don't shut up." Lana said her face on the table.  
  
"Gah, Lana cheer up!" came voice of the one and only Sirius Black.  
  
"Black- don't start with me." Lana said.  
  
" Oh yes, 'cause then I'd have to finish.something I never want to do." Sirius said laughing.  
  
"What that supposed to be funny?" Lily asked. Sirius stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, umm.yea." He said blankly.  
  
"Ohhh! Alright, just making sure." She said returning to her food. James laughed.  
  
"Don't I have a little sarcastic one?" he said kissing her ear. " Sorry baby." Lily said laughing. Suddenly Lana's head shot up and looked right into Lily's eyes.  
  
"Whoa a little jumpy there Lana!" Sirius said, scared by her sudden movement. Lily's eyes focused on Lana's and she looked at her blankly.  
  
"KINSEY!" they yelled together and got up and ran for the girls' dorms.  
  
"What the fuck?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"I don't know." James said getting up and jogging after them.  
  
The girls reached the girl's room to see Kinsey standing on her windowsill, ready to jump.  
  
"Kinsey no!" Lily screamed and ran for her. Lana ran too and they both got to her and pulled her inside.  
  
"Kinsey what the hell are you doing?" Lana asked. Kinsey began to cry shecouldn't stop.She laid into the lap of Lily clutching on and crying. James and Sirius reached the room.  
  
"What happened?" James asked. Lana explained what had occurred.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sirius asked confused. " You lost your seer powers, and how would Lily know?"  
  
"I.don't have any idea." Lana said simply. Lily looked up at James.  
  
"Hey baby- go get Dumbledore and fast." She was answered by a nod. Dumbledore returned quickly with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
" Come now Kinsey, go with Poppy" Dumbledore said. He asked for James and Sirius to leave and then he sat down on the floor beside the two girls.  
  
"I think I know what has happened." He said simply.  
  
"What sir?" Lily asked confused. " I felt this turn in my stomach like, I was scared or something. I looked at Lana and in her eyes I saw Kinsey jumping out the window and dyeing.. I don't know how though."  
  
"Same with me sir." Lana said nodding.  
  
"Lana, whenever you saved Lily and James, it seems you didn't lose your powers. It seems as though you have just passed the ones you miss onto Lily.Like the two of you work as a team." Dumbledore explained. "Oh." Lana said still confused.  
  
"I'm not too sure on all the details, it id something I will research. In the mean time.you two will take a potion every night, discarding you of any seer powers. We don't wan any accidents." Dumbledore rose and walked out the door. He turned before leaving.  
  
"You two will receive 60 points each though, for doing this great deed." He smiled and walked out.  
  
"That's..." Lily was at a loss for words. James and Sirius walked back inside, they explained what Dumbledore had told them.  
  
"Weird." James said.  
  
"Yea," Sirius started, " a little more than expected huh?" *************************!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************************************  
  
A/n: That's all I got for chappie 13! I know it wasn't the best and I'm sorry~ but I promise that chapter 14 will be here soon. Also~ a note to all the chapter 14 is rated R because of sex. I know some of you may not appreciate this and I'm sorry but you will see why this has to occur. Thanks and review!!!! 


	14. Time Flies

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own it all~ but I don't! :tears: lol.  
  
A/n: Guess wut guys- THE STRIKE IS OFF! Lol. Thanks for the reviews guys!! I know it may have seemed stupid I just didn't fell like anyone was reading anymore. But thank you guys- I got 75!! ( lol. Well I lied- I said there would be sex in this chappie- but I decided to stay clean- NO SEX! Lol. Well I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 14 Time Flies *********~~~~~~~~~~~~********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Pretty soon the whole gang found about Lily and Lana's newly found power. But of course they didn't abuse this power- NOT! The first thing they did was find the biggest snob in 7th year- Narcissa Taylor. She was in Slytherin and even those she was the biggest bitch- she talked to everyone just to be popular.  
  
"Hello Narcissa dah-ling!" Lily said plopping into a chair beside her. Narcissa gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Morning Lily." She nodded and turned her face back into a journal she was writing.  
  
"Oh Narcissa babe- how have you been!?" Lana said sitting across from Lily looking right into her eyes. The girls also discovered they had the power to read minds.  
  
"What is this? Attack of the Gryffindor mob squad?" Narcissa said looking slightly perturbed. Lana's eyes flashed with anger but she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Tell me 'Cissa, who do you have your eyes set on lately?" Lily said fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.  
  
"Likes it your business- but no one." The Slytherin said annoyed. Lana smiled as she saw something in Lily's eyes. Narcissa was running into the arms of another Slytherin.  
  
"Keep quiet!" the boy said, he had slick blonde hair.  
  
"Why must we keep this quiet?" she said slightly hurt.  
  
"Shut up and get in the closet." The boy pushed her inside- hands on her waist.  
  
"Whatever you say baby." She went inside. After a moment loud moans could be heard through the door. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" the boy yelled.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Lucious!" Narcissa said quietly.  
  
Lana bust out laughing. Narcissa glared at her.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" She said eyes giving a look of malice.  
  
"Well 'Cissa babe- we never knew you had something going on with Malfoy!" Lily said giggling.  
  
"How'd you know!?" The girl asked, scared to death.  
  
"No need for us to explain. Your secret is safe with us. Ta-ta Cissa hun!" Lana said getting up and grabbing Lily's hand. She waved and they ran off. The stopped down the hall laughing their hearts out.  
  
"That- was- the " Lily started, panting.  
  
"funniest- thing!" Lana finished still laughing. The girls ran to the common room- eager to tell the boys and Trinity was had occurred.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~*************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********~~~~~~~~*********  
  
James was sitting in the library, levitating a feather up and down. ' Where are they? I need something to distract me.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey James!" Trinity appeared carrying a stack of books.  
  
"Hey Trin- what are you reading?" he asked still lifting the feather.  
  
"Oh," Trinity blushed, " I'm researching werewolves. I mean, I just want to learn more, for Remus' sake ya know?" she finished not looking at James.  
  
"I think that's wonderful." He said smiling down at her. Just then Snape appeared.  
  
"Well well Potter. I thought even you had more class than to cheat on your little mudblood girlfriend with her best friend!" He said smirking. James got up.  
  
"What did you call Lily?" He growled, his eyes set on Snape- ready to kill.  
  
" A. a mu- mu. a mud-" Snape stuttered.  
  
"That's what I thought." James said sitting down.  
  
"You wait Potter! One day I'll rule this school like you think you do!" Snape yelled, almost sobbing.  
  
"What Snape? You can't even rule over your own zipper!" Trinity yelled laughing. Snape turned around to zip his pants. " Avert your virgin eyes!" someone, yelled. Another voice could be heard laughing hysterically. Sirius and Remus walked up.  
  
"Talk about frightening." Sirius said sitting next to James. " How goes it Prongs ole' pal?"  
  
" It's good." James said simply.  
  
"Thinking about a certain little red head?" Sirius said winking.  
  
"You could say that." James said smirking.  
  
"Hey baby- what are you reading?" Remus said sitting down. Trinity panicked.  
  
"No- nothing hun." She smiled uncertaintly.She dropped the books in a basket.  
  
"Gotta run babe!" She gave Moony a kiss on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"That was odd." Remus said touching his cheek.  
  
"Ahh. the wonders of love!" Sirius said patting Remus on the back.  
  
"Padfoot... shut the hell up." James said laughing.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1***********~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Before the group knew it- it was already December. Christmas break was coming quick and everyone was overly excited.  
  
"Oh Christmas, of Christmas, how I love thee so." Sirius said walking or rather prancing around the common room.  
  
"Do you ever act your age?" Remus said looking up from his potions book.  
  
"No, only his I.Q." lily said not looking up. The group laughed.  
  
"Lillian! That hurt." Sirius put on a fake pouting face.  
  
"Oh shush it." She said playfully hitting him. Peter walked up with some chocolate frogs.  
  
"Hey give me one!" Lana said jumping up. Peter just stood there looking blank.  
  
"Or not. ya know. whatever works." She sat down going back to her work.  
  
"Petey?? Wormtail? PETER!" James yelled. Peter's head shot up.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked looking scared.  
  
"What's up with you Pete?" Trinity said sitting down by Remus.  
  
"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Peter said walking to the dorm room.  
  
"What is wrong with him!?" Lana said, a bit too loud.  
  
"I don't know." Remus said looking at the steps Peter just walked up.  
  
Just then an owl flew into the room and dropped a red envelope in front of Lily. She opened it and read :  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
We hope that school is going good. We know Christmas is almost here and we looked forward to having you here. Unfortunately Petty and her new fiancée' are coming. You'll have to stay at school or go stay with a friend. Please forgive us flower! Owl us back with a response quickly hunny! All our love and kisses!  
  
Love Always, Mama and Dad  
  
" Well that's grand." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" James asked looking up.  
  
" I can't go home for Christmas- I have to find a place to stay." She said looking at him. His eyes went wide.  
  
" You could stay with me!" he said smiling.  
  
"I don't know James.. Lana what do you think?" She turned to see Sirius and Lana snogging majorly.  
  
"Guess not.. I don't know." Lily said. " I'm tired though James, I think about it in the morning. Night." Lily got up and kissed James. She pulled away.  
  
"Night." He said, touching his lips. God how he loved those lips.  
  
*************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************~~~~~~~~*********!!!!!!!!!!!** ****  
  
That's chappie 14 for ya!! 15 is coming fast and will include MAJOR things and Christmas! ( lol. Well thanx for reading and always remember to REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Love u guys!  
  
Tinkerbellhp 


	15. Flowing Tears

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter- I do own the new characters, the plot, the works.  
  
A/n: Hello 2 all! Well I'm back and I'm praying that you guys like this chappie- if you don't I'm sorry..but deal with it! lol. So read on and find out what happens!  
  
Chapter 15 Flowing Tears  
  
***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******~~~~~~~*******!!!!!!!*******~~~~~~*********** *  
  
After much arguing it was settled that Lily would spend actual Christmas with Lana, then go to James' for the rest of the holidays. Everyone was excited about leaving, much to everyone's' surprise.not Peter though. Peter had been acting surprisingly weird. Turned out he was getting tutored by slimy Snape in potions.  
  
"Poor Petey.having to spend all that time with that filth." Remus said looking through an old photo album he had found.  
  
"He's really not that bad." Peter said writing a note to his mom.  
  
"What'd you say!? Snape isn't that BAD?" Trinity said looking over Remus' shoulder. Peter's eyes went wide realizing the mistake he had made.  
  
"Heh, I was only joking guys. Honestly.Snape not being bad?" he tried to cover up his mistake, but everyone saw right through it.  
  
"Anyways!" Sirius said sitting down on the couch, Lana sitting in his lap.  
  
"We leave for home tomorrow! SCORE!" Lana said shooting both hands in the air. Lily laughed sitting by the fire.  
  
"I am ready to go back to your house Lana, I'm ready for that music room again." Lily said honestly.  
  
"And you aren't looking forward to coming to my house Lillian?" James asked, acting as if he was hurt.  
  
"Nah.not really." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Well ugh!" James said. The group bust into laughs. Remus just shook his head.  
  
"I think we're all ready to go home."  
  
**************!!!!!!!!!!1***************!!!!!!!!!!1*****************  
  
The next day came quick. Hogwarts students were piling into the carriages excited about the holidays.  
  
"Sleigh bells ring.are you listenin'?" Sirius started singing.  
  
"In a land..snow is glistenin'." Remus followed.  
  
"It's a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight." James sang smiling.  
  
"Would you guys please stop!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Walking in a winter wonder land!" Lana finished.  
  
"Not you too!" Lily said covering her face with her hands. " Oh the horror!" she said giggling. Just then Trinity walked up. Lily noticed something different about her friend, she looked different, happy, but different.  
  
"What'd I miss?" She said sitting down with a smile.  
  
"Nothing except for this group acting retarded. Our little special friends," Lily said in a baby voice patting James' head. Trinity's eyes glowed as they fell upon Remus, he blushed. Lana noticed.  
  
"What's going on?" Lana asked looking from Remus to Trinity. They both blushed.  
  
"Nothing." They said as they both turned away. Sirius didn't buy it.  
  
"Hey Remus ole' buddy why don't you take a walk with me and Prongs." Sirius said pulling Remus away. Once the guys were gone Lily turned to Trinity.  
  
"Ok- spill." Lily said smirking.  
  
"It's nothing! Honest!" Trinity lied.  
  
"Oh come off it Trin! We know something's up! What'd you guys do? Sleep together?" Lana said laughing. Trinity's eyes got big and she blushed even more.  
  
"Holy Grail! You didn't! Lana yelled her eyes huge.  
  
"Sh!" Trinity said putting her finger over mouth. Lily was in shock.  
  
"You and Remus shagged? When? Give us details!" Lily said fast. Trinity laughed.  
  
"Yes, last night, and no." She said smiling sweetly. Just then the guys came back, James and Sirius smiling widely and a very red Remus. Remus sat by Trinity and kissed her forehead. He whispered something into he ear. She giggled. Lily watched with a smile. She looked to James- examining his features.  
  
His hair was as messy as ever, he needed a hair cut badly she thought. His dark brown eyes had a sparkle in them as he looked at his friends. His lips were curved into a smile, his perfect teeth showing. His glasses slid to the tip of his nose, he pushed them back up. Lily watched his hands, they were huge, and a little rough, obviously from playing on the house team. She watched as his eyes stayed on Remus but his hand slipped around Lily's. He squeezed it and looked at her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and turned to Lana.  
  
Now it was his time to study her. Her red flaming her was pulled to one side of her neck. Her vivid green eyes were blazing with happiness as she laughed at something Lana had whispered to her. He loved her laugh, like an angel's voice. She just smiled, he loved her, and he truly did. He pictured her in a white gown, on her wedding day, THEIR wedding day. Something brought him back to reality.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Huh? Yea?" James said looking at Sirius. Sirius just laughed.  
  
"It's time to go home! Let's go!" He said pulling the group of friends behind him. The group headed for the Hogwarts' Express. They were reading to board the red steam engine, they were ready to go home.  
  
********!!!!!!!!!!!!***************!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!********* *  
  
The train ride home was fast. Before they knew it they were saying goodbye. Trinity and Remus kissed and said a sad goodbye. Lana and Sirius just held hands and looked into eachother's eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days right?" James said pulling a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yep, sure will." She said smiling up at him. "Goodbye James." She whispered as she kissed his chin, then his nose, and then his lips. He smiled and turned to leave. He quickly turned back.  
  
"Hey Lily!" he called, she walked back to him.  
  
"What?" she asked with a confused look.  
  
"Just curious, but did Trinity tell you about her and Remus?" he asked, she blushed.  
  
"Yea, why?" she asked, her heart pumping a little faster than usual.  
  
"I was just wondering. I'll see you in a couple of days baby." He kissed her and walked away, leaving her breathless.  
  
**********!!!!!!!!!!***************!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!***********  
  
Lily and Lana arrived at Lana's pretty fast. They put their trunks up and headed downstairs for some food.  
  
"Lily?" Lana asked, fixing a sandwich.  
  
"Yea?" she asked doing the same.  
  
"Do you really love James? I mean really?" she asked thinking of one of the visions and dreams she had had. Lily stood there a moment, looking at the floor. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes." She said simply. Lana smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Lily turned to Lana.  
  
"Shoot firehead." Lana said giggling.  
  
"Do you really love Sirius?" Lana avoided Lily's eyes, afraid she'd read her.  
  
"I don't know." She answered honestly.  
  
"Got ya." Lily said taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
***********!!!!!!!!!1************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!!!!!******** **  
  
The girls had an exciting day of playing music, looking at pictures, and talking about the infamous Marauders. They had gone to bed early, wanting to awake early the next morning ready to go shopping. The girls got up and raced downstairs, anxious for food.  
  
They walked in to find Mr. and Mrs. Scruptings siting down, faces tear streaked. James and Sirius were sitting beside a crying Remus, patting his back looking terribly sad.  
  
"Hey guys.what's going on?" Lana asked cautiously. Lily followed her, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Girls, sit down a moment." Mr. Scruptings said. The girls sat by the boyfriends, worried of what Lana's dad might say.  
  
"Girls." he started slowly. " We got a call this morning, from the Ministry. Trinity, she. her family was attacked last night." He paused. Lily's heart stopped. Her stomach fell. Lana's did the same.  
  
"But she's ok, right?" Lana asked, eyes big. Remus let out a sob.  
  
"I'm sorry, she. she didn't survive." The Minister finished.  
  
"NO!" Lily cried. Tears started storming out of her eyes, she couldn't think. James held her close, also crying. "NO!" she cried again.  
  
"Shh. Lils.." He said, trying to comfort her. She tried standing up, everything was blurry, and then it all went black. She fainted. James caught her.  
  
"Who was it?" Lana asked hoarsely, angry tears falling silently.  
  
"The Dark Lord." Remus said looking up, tears still forming and falling. Sirius grabbed Lana.  
  
"I swear." Lana said in a cold voice. "I'll kill him.I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." She finished.  
  
James tried waking Lily up, she wouldn't budge. The other friends cried, cried, and cried. One of their best friends had died. This Dark Lord was a murderer, and they made a pact that day- he wouldn't live.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1************!!!!!!!!!!1*******************!!!!!!1** ******  
  
Hi guys! I know- I know- PLEASE don't hate me! It all turns out 4 the best!!! Please keeps reading my story- I know it's sad- please don't hate me I beg!!!! Kk? Review guys! Only nice ones tho please?  
  
**Tinkerbell** 


	16. The After Shock

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K.R. owns kk? So don't sue, don't pass go, and I can't collect 200$- but a girl can dream rite?  
  
A/n: Holy Grail! Thank you guys for not hating me!lol. I promise u- there is a very important reason Trinity had to go- and I'll get to it within the next few chappies. I thought this story would be done by 20 chapters- but it looks like it will closer 2 30 or so. So please read, review, and share comments! I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 16 The After Shock  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~*********  
  
It had been 2 days since they had heard. Lily and Lana were in Lana's room getting dressed for the funeral. Lily tied the back of her black dress together, clasped the hooks on her black shoes. She looked up and observed herself. She wanted to look good, she wanted to look good for Trinity.  
  
Lana sat on her bed, staring at Lily. She brushed her hair out, it matched the color of her skirt and blouse. It had taken over a day for them to realize what really happened, and to stop crying. Her face was expressionless. She traced thoughts in her mind- it was like a slide show. First meeting Trinity- their first promise- their first fight- their first make-up-their first party- first detention. She realized someone was calling her name.  
  
"Lana." Lily said softly. Lana looked up at her.  
  
"Huh?" Her voice cracked. Lily looked at Lana's eyes and her own eyes became watery.  
  
"I know Lana- its going to be so hard!" Lily fell to the floor sobbing hard. Lana wrapped her arms around Lily, crying hard too. Just then an owl flew in with a black leather book, and a letter attached. The book fell on the bed and the owl was gone. Lily got up and looked at the letter.  
  
Lillian Evans and Lana Scruptings,  
  
You two were dear friends of Trinity Ciara Killeen. I'm sorry to say I won't tell you whom I am, but I will tell you I knew Trinity well. She talked of nothing but you two, and the famous Marauders. Please, I ask you, read this book after the funeral. Good luck in your grief, we'll all miss her. May your life be long, and blessed.  
  
With Love,  
A Dear Friend  
  
Lily's eyes went to the book as she handed the letter to Lana. She was about to open the book when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Lily? Lana?" it was the voice of Mary Anne Scruptings.  
  
"Yes Mama?" Lana asked, her voice cracked again.  
  
"We need to leave dears." The lady opened the door, she saw the two girls and tears leaked out her eyes.  
  
"I know this hard for you dears, but you must be strong, be strong for Trinity." Mary Anne said. She gave the girls a hug and pulled them out, book still on the bed.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********  
  
Dumbledore was going to do the funeral. He was standing in front of an altar of some sort. There was a table at the front with a picture of Trinity, her mother, her father, and her brother.  
  
"Friends and family," he started once everyone took a seat. James, Lily, Sirius, Lana, and lastly Remus were on the front row. They all looked at the ground, afraid to look at the picture.  
  
"We are gathered here under unfortunate circumstances." He continued. The service was nice, it came to the part of the service where Lily would be reading something she wrote for her friend.  
  
"Now would Miss Lily Evans come up here," Dumbledore asked. Lily walked to the front, but not after squeezing James' hand. She was shaking; she set her notes on the podium.  
  
"Hi.." she said softly. " Trinity was one of my best friends. I met her on our first day at Hogwarts. ( a/n: this is a wizard funeral!Sry!) She was so. sweet, and caring, she was just Trinity." Lily paused, trying to pull herself together. " Trinity's eyes could make anyone smile, her voice could make you laugh, she was a great friend, she cared for everyone. We will all miss her, and I've written a small poem to say goodbye." She took a breath.  
  
" Eyes that capture your sight, voice that captures your ears. Eager to find out more, a girl without any fears. Always showing a smile, never mad or never rude. Always so kind hearted, never in a bad mood. Trinity you're the key to our smiles, we'll miss you so so much. We'll always love as long as we live, always longing for one more touch." She looked at Remus and saw tears falls. She too began to cry. "It's hard to say goodbye, so I'll say it pretty fast. Trinity we love you, our love will always last. With love, me, Lana, James, Sirius, Peter, and most importantly, Remus." Lily went to sit down. Everyone was touched. "Good job Lils." James whispered, kissing away a tear that fell. She gave him a small smile. Within 10 minutes, the service was over and people were piling out. A girl walked up to the friends. She had long brown hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, she was pretty stunning.  
  
"Hi.." she said awkwardly. The group gave a small smile. She continued, " I'm Trinity's cousin. I'm Arabella Figg." She said pausing. "Anyway, I came up to you to thank you for everything you did for Trinity, she really loved you guys."  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said nodding.  
  
"And also- I'm going to be a transfer student from America this term. I'm coming to Hogwarts, I'll be a 7th year also. I just didn't want to go to school not knowing anyone." She gave a small smile.  
  
"We'll be sure to show you around." James said smiling a little.  
  
"We must go, please forgive us." Lana said still sobbing and walking away. The group followed each giving a small wave to Arabella.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!* *******  
  
James and Sirius left with Remus once they knew the girls would be alright. Lily grabbed the black book off of Lana's room and headed to her own once Lana fell asleep. She crept into her bedroom, changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. The front of the bed had' Trinity Ciara' carved in gold lettering. Lily's eyes watered, it was her journal, her secret one. She opened the page and began reading.  
  
Dearest Journal,  
  
Hello! I'm Trinity! I'm 12 years old and I just got this journal for my birthday from the two bestest friends in the world. I'm a witch, yea a witch, and I go to a magical school called Hogwarts. I like to joke around, sing, check out cute boys, and read. Now I must tell you about my friends. Lillian Rose Evans-aka Lily- red hair, stunning green eyes, about 5'2" and drop dead gorgeous! Lily is like one of my bet friends! She is soo sweet and caring, not to mention at the top of our class and she is a first class beauty. She stands up for what she believes in and I love her to death. Lana Jade- black hair, purple eyes, yes purple. Lana's also a beauty! Purple eyes you ask? She's a seer! That's why! She is soo awesome and I love her to death.  
  
Lily stopped to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She couldn't read anymore. She put the book down and rolled over in her bed. ' This is going to be heck.' She thought to herself.  
  
***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!1****** ***  
  
Christmas sucked when put plainly. The girls smiled and thanked everyone for their gifts, but a piece of their heart was missing. Lily owled James saying she was afraid to get out of bed and that she would be staying at Lana's. She apologized and asked him to come see her. And he did. Every day. He loved her, he couldn't stand to see her falling apart.  
  
The friends went back to school, but not by choice. They talked and smiled some, occasionally cracking small jokes. Once on the train after about an hour the door opened to show Arabella.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling a little. "Can I sit with you guys?" She was answered by nods from the group.  
  
Lily looked into Lana's eyes to see them flaming like Lily's. 'I hope she doesn't think she is going to take my Sun-hun's place!' Lily told Lana telepathically. Lana's eyes softened. ' She doesn't, she just wants some friends.' She told her back. Lily just nodded and layed her head on James' shoulder.  
  
"Oh so you two are a couple?" Arabella asked Lily.  
  
"Yes." Lily said softly.  
  
"And you two?" She asked turning to Lana and Sirius. Lana just nodded.  
  
"So Arabella, what house do you hope to be sorted in?" Sirius asked trying to make small talk.  
  
"Oh please call me Bella, and none other than Gryffindor! But I don't guess Ravenclaw would be so bad." She said a little too softly. That hit a sore spot for Lily. She suddenly saw a 11 year old Trinity standing in the line to be sorted:  
  
"So what house do you want to be in?" an 11 year old Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, Gryffindor! But I don't guess Ravenclaw would be so bad." Trinity answered her.  
  
Obviously Lana had had the same vision because she had the same look.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS- HOGWARTS ARRIVAL IN 5 MINUTES!" a voice bellowed into the train. The group groaned.  
  
"Home sweet home." James said looking outside the window.  
  
"But not the same." Lily said softly. Lily looked at Lana to see her looking confused. Her eyes went big then shut. She fell to the ground and started twitching.  
  
Lana wanted to scream at what she saw but couldn't. A man, maybe 19, who greatly resembled Sirius walked across a room. He separated a red headed girl and a boy with black hair who were snogging.  
  
"Hold it Prongs- we don't want any XXX stuff live please." The man said laughing.  
  
"Shut it Padfoot, you know me and Lils will be married soon." Prongs kissed the red head. Just then a girl who looked identical to the Arabella girl walked into the room, in arms of Remus Lupin.  
  
" Hi guys!" she said sitting down, holding Remus' hand. "Where's Lana?" she asked smiling. Padfoot's eyes went big.  
  
"I was supposed to meet her! Man dogg!" he yelled.  
  
"Yea Sirius, we know that's what you are." Remus laughed. Just then Sirius ran out and the group began to laugh. **  
  
Lana was brought back. She sat up. ' I thought I lost my seer powers without Lily! And what the crap? A Man dogg? I'm so confused!' Lana thought to herself as she lay on the ground.  
  
Lily ran to her. " Lana!" she cried. " What happened!?" She yelled. Lana tried to explain what happened, but just cried.  
  
"This.this." Lily searched for the words.  
  
"Is the after shock." Dumbledore finished for her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!*************  
  
A/n: There it is! I know- not great but I'm trying! I've got 3 days of school left and then I'll be able to write about 24/7 lol. So if you like it review!! Thank you ALL reviewers!!!!!! You guys keep my going and I love u!!! Bye!!!  
  
**Tinkerbell** 


	17. When You Don't Understand

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
A/n: Jeez guys- I. I. ::tears well up: I LOVE YOU! Lol. I just got out of school.and I had a major writer's block but now. now I RETURN! ::laughs a high pitched evil laugh.: Alright, well not quite the entrance I'' wanted but ya know, wutever works rite?  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful goddess JKR owns everything Harry Potterlike..and I own my characters, my plot, and basically everything that's mine? Go figure huh?  
  
Chapter 17 When You Just Don't Understand  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!***** *  
  
What the "after shock" was, the group didn't quite know. Dumbledore didn't explain to them why Lana had seen what she had seen, and Lana didn't tell them what she'd seen. It had been a whole month. Arabella had been welcomed and become part of the group, and everything was back to normal. Even thought the group missed Trinity terribly, they went on with life, that's what she would have wanted.  
  
So it had been a month without understanding anything honestly. The Marauders were alive and kickin' with new pranks, and had brought out the old Marauders' Map. Even Remus seemed to be his old self. Lily and James had gotten quite serious, giving kisses whenever available. Lana acted like herself, but what she didn't tell anyone was that those old dreams, the ones of Lily and James before they died, they had come back.reoccurring more than ever. Arabella had fit in quite well at Hogwarts, she was excellent at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and quite popular with the boys. As of today, she was dating Gilderoy Lockhart, a 7th year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hey baby." James said as he walked over to Lily draping his arm around her. She sat on one of the big comfy couches in the common room.  
  
"Hey." She said closing her eyes, smelling her boyfriend.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her book. She shut it quickly.  
  
"Noth..nothing." She stuttered trying to hide the book. James snatched it, read the front and laughed.  
  
"You're actually reading muggle love novels?" he asked not giving her book back.  
  
"Blame it on Bella! She got me into them." She said laughing. Just then she walked in quickly, red cheeks, looking quite upset. Gilderoy followed her.  
  
"Get OUT of MY common room!" Bella yelled at him.  
  
"Please my love, I wasn't cheating on you with Narcissa!" He yelled. "Please Lockhart, you've got lipstick on you!" Bella yelled. Gilderoy wiped around his mouth.  
  
"What lipstick Bella?!" he yelled back. Her eyes went cold, along with her tone.  
  
"She wasn't kissing your face my love." Bella said and pushed him out the portrait. She ran up to her room. Lily looked at James.  
  
"Ouch." he said, then smiled. " Go Bella!" he laughed. Lily's face was still sad.  
  
" I never did like him." She said. "That stupid Slytherin bitch, helping him too!" she looked flushed. James kissed her forehead.  
  
"Calm down Lily, shh, it's ok." She looked into his eyes, she felt like she was spinning. She shut hey eyes and opened them back up.  
  
"Did I ever tell you, that your eyes make me dizzy?" she asked closing her eyes again. He smiled.  
  
"Is that bad?" he asked.  
  
"No." she said simply, opening her eyes and smiling. Someone coughed loudly, they turned to see Remus, Sirius, and Lana all smiling.  
  
Remus put on a high pitched voice, " Oh James, your eyes. they make me dizzy!" The group laughed.  
  
Lana put on a deep, low voice. " Oh Lily, you know you drive me nutters." Everyone bust out laughing. Lily gasped for breath.  
  
"That- was- the- saddest-thing!" Lily laughed.  
  
It was good for things to be back to normal, or so they thought.  
  
*****!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!**** ***  
  
A servant stood before Lord Voldemort. The small boy was nervous, his knees shaking.  
  
"Wormtail!" the Dark Lord hissed.  
  
"Yes, yes Master?" Wormtail asking, trying not to stutter.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, are you still close to Potter? And Evans?" he asked, his red eyes glowing with evil. Peter couldn't find his voice.  
  
"Yes, yes sir." His voice cracked. Voldemort's mouth curved into an evil smile. "Good Wormtail.I have a special job for you." He said.  
  
"Yes, My Lord, anything for you." Peter said, more scared than ever.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******  
  
Lily had informed Lana on the news with Bella and Gilderoy. Lana just nodded and said, "Worthless.all of them.men." They headed up to the room. They had a new bed added in the room, no one slept in Trinity's bed. The found Bella lying on her bed, crying softly. Lily couldn't control her anger.  
  
"Arabella- you are SO much better than that. You could do ten times better than that Lockhart, he's so self absorbed! Honestly!" Lily finished, breathing heavily. Bella just smiled at her.  
  
" I know. I mean. he CHEATED on me, with that piece of trash!" She was now angry again, yelling loudly. Lana just sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
"If it makes you feel better Bella, Narcissa cheated on MALFOY! Ha! And he is just as pissed, you see? At least Malfoy has to suffer too!" Lana looked at Lily anxiously, as if she was asking what else should she do. Lily just smiled.  
  
"Come on Bella, let's sneak out tonight, we can go to Hogsmeade!" Lily said.  
  
"And you're Head Girl Lils!" Bella said through a laugh.  
  
" I mean honestly, we can get James' cloak, the map, it'll be awesome!" Lily said jumping up. " In the words of Sirius Black, ' Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, Life is short, so PARTY WE MUST!' I'll go get the guys!"  
  
"WAIT!" Lana yelled. Lily turned around.  
  
"What?" Lily asked confused. Lana looked cautiously at Bella.  
  
"Well," Lana started, " tonight's a full moon."  
  
"Oh!" Lily said. She looked at Bella, hoping she wouldn't catch on.  
  
"I know about Remus you guys." Bella said simply.  
  
"How?" Lana asked, confused.  
  
"Well, he told me. I couldn't sleep one night and I went downstairs and he was there, and we got into this huge conversation. He told me everything almost." She finished looking down.  
  
"Oh" Lana said, she didn't understand how Remus could just tell someone that. She saw that "vision" again, of Remus and Bella in his arms.  
  
"I'm tired." Bella said lying down.  
  
"Me too." Lana said collapsing on her own bed.  
  
"Party poopers." Lily said, sticking her tongue out and walking back downstairs.  
  
Lily reached the bottom of the stairs to see just James sitting at the table; everyone else had gone to bed.  
  
"Hello handsome." Lily said smiling and taking a seat beside James. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Full moon tonight." James said simply.  
  
"I know, poor Remus." Lily said here eyes blazing with concern for her friend.  
  
"Lily." James started, pulling out the map. " The guys and I have talked about it and we've come to a conclusion." He said no longer smiling.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked, her smile fading a bit.  
  
"You know about Remus." James said. Lily looked confused.  
  
"Umm.are you just stating the obvious here Jamsie?" Lily asked and giggled. James smirked.  
  
"Well, have you ever wondered why we, us Marauders, call eachother the names we do?" James asked, his eyes growing with concern.  
  
"Well, I figured it was just, some sort of inside joke." Lily said honestly.  
  
"Well, it's not." James said. " Lily, back in 3rd year, the guys and me, we wanted to, help Remus out." James said all of this very slowly.  
  
"Help.how?" Lily asked, she didn't understand.  
  
"Well we devised a plan, a plan to become.illegal animagi." He paused waiting a second for Lily to understand.  
  
"Ok." Lily said, obviously still confused.  
  
"Well, we worked so hard on the potion, the charms, and by the time it was ready, we were in 5th year. We became what we wanted, because as you know a werewolves' bite doesn't harm animals. We decided to go with Remus every full moon. I'm a stag, therefor, I'm prongs." Lily nodded. " Well, Sirius is a dog, a huge black dog. So.Padfoot is his name. Peter turns into a rat, so Wormtail, and then the obvious one is Moony, Remus." He stopped and put on a cautious smile.  
  
"So, you guys are all illegal animagi.to help Remus.and you didn't tell me?" Lily asked, still incredibly confused.  
  
"Lily, we were going to! We didn't know when, or how though!" James said.  
  
"Please Lily, don't be mad." He begged.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not." She said putting a small smile on. " By no means am I NOT hurt, but still, I'm all right." Lily said. She kissed James. "I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." He caught her hand and spun her around.  
  
"Lily.I want you to know, I love you. And. I was thinking of not going with the others tonight." He said, he suddenly became very nervous.  
  
"What else would you do?" Lily asked, her eyes focused on James.  
  
"Come with me." He whispered. She nodded and followed. He led her out the portrait, and into a corridor, one she had never seen. They stopped in front of a painting, one of a small girl, the little girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello James." She whispered. He smiled.  
  
"Hello Kate, can I come in, I'd like to show my friend my room I found." James winked.  
  
"But of course." The painting swung open. Inside this room, were bookshelves, a small table, a huge bed, and a fireplace.  
  
"Wow James.really." Lily was looking around, James was looking at Lily. He smiled.  
  
"This is my secret room." He smiled at her again. "I love you so much." He told her bringing her closer to him.  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Stag." She said smirking at him. He went serious.  
  
"Let me show you how much I love you." He whispered. Lily finally understood what was happening, her heart began pounding, her stomach fluttering. Her palms began to sweat.  
  
"Show me then." She heard herself whisper back. He smiled again and laid her on the bed. He kissed down her neck, and slowly began to disrobe her. That night, was a night that changed their lives forever.  
  
********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************!!!!!!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!!!!******!!!!!! !!  
  
Sirius awoke the next morning, with no Remus 'Shrieking Shack' he thought, Peter asleep on the floor, and no James.  
  
"Where in the bloody heck is James?" He asked, mainly to himself. James walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm here." He had a huge smile.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked lying down.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be, Padfoot pal?" James asked, now brushing his teeth.  
  
"I don't understand," Sirius said getting up. Then it hit him, James and Lily shagged!  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" he yelled, smiling bigger than ever.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!*******  
  
A/n: Well there it is! CHAPPIE NUMBER 17!! I know, not great, but I tried! Lol. I'm trying very hard to make this a good fic. Oh yes also- BIG THANKS to my reviewers! And. sorry about the small wait. And also-what Bella to Gilderoy, about the lip stick- that quote is one from the Matrix:Reloaded movie!! So. sorry that this sucked- but REVIEW anyways! KK? Lol. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
**Melissa** 


	18. A Day Of Love and Nearing the End

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it all- don't you think I'd have better things to do than write stories for a website? I'd be a millionaire,with everything!!! ::growls:: I envy JKR.  
  
A/n: I'm back! And soon too! I just love you guys sooo much! Lol. Someone pointed out 2 me in a review that I stole a line from the new Matrix movie- and indeed I did- but I put a thingie at the bottom of my last chappie about that- so don't be angry please! Well this chapter didn't turn out quite as I wanted..But I tried!  
  
Also- this chapter is dedicated to my bestest bud Haylee! All through my story I've used sayings like, "Shibby", and such. All these mighty cool sayings belong to her- the grand inventor of cool sayings. She is not a Harry Potter obsessor like myself, but she went out of her busy life to read my story. And guess what guys- SHE LIKES IT! I myself have created another L/J fic fan! Muahaha! Lol. Much to love to you Haylee- and rock on with cool sayings!  
  
Chapter 18 A Day of Love and Nearing The End  
  
**********!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!********  
  
The group found out the news about James and Lily, much to their annoyance. They were teased endlessly, but were still happy it happened. Lana had written a song about it- but only sang it around Lily. Sirius had been slapped so many times, he almost had a permanent red mark on his left cheek, after all, Lily had a terrific slap.  
  
The group hadn't seen Peter. And even though he wasn't terribly missed, it was still noticed.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Lana asked coming downstairs.  
  
"Not a clue." Sirius said calmly looking at the Daily Prophet.  
  
"He's been gone a lot lately." Arabella said taking a seat by Remus.  
  
"Nothing gets by you does it Bell?" Sirius asked laughing.  
  
"Oh shut it." Arabella said rolling her eyes.  
  
Valentines' Day was just around the corner. There wouldn't be a ball this year, but still you hear giggling girls, and see red-faced boys in the halls of Hogwarts. Remus wasn't looking forward to the day, it reminded him of Trinity too much. Remus was disgusted with himself. Even though Trinity had been gone for over 2 months, he found himself liking another, and that angered him. This other girl.if he went out with her, it wouldn't look to good. Honestly, the girl was Trinity's cousin.  
  
"Oh Valentines, Valentines, a wonderful saint I thank." Sirius said, his eyes started glowing. "I rhymed! Ha! Saint and thank! Haha!" he was grinning widely.  
  
"Whoa- watch out guys, we have ourselves a natural rapper!" Lana said putting her head in her hands. Lily came skipping down the stairs.  
  
"Morning all!" She said cheerfully taking a seat near Arabella and Sirius.  
  
"Where's your Marauder in shining armor?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Eh.asleep I believe." Lily said looking down.  
  
"He wasn't in our dorm this morning." Remus started, then his eyes went wide.  
  
"Because I was in Lily's." James said sitting in Lily's lap like a big baby.  
  
"Go figure." Lana snorted.  
  
"Oh shush it! We didn't do anything." Lily started, she felt her cheeks go red. James noticed this and grinned.  
  
"Hell.let's go get some grub!" Sirius said getting up.  
  
"Grub mate? I prefer the word food if you don't mind." James said getting up as well.  
  
"Oh you're not any fun." Sirius said fake pouting.  
  
"Sirius you think nobody's fun unless they pull at least 4 pranks a day!" Arabella said giggling.  
  
"And your point is what?" Sirius asked looking innocent. The group just shook their heads.  
  
********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************!!!!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!!!!!******** **  
  
Divination had not been a class Lana enjoyed lately. As best she could describe, she had gotten her full powers back some how, but she didn't know how exactly. During the time they would be crystal ball gazing, Lana had seen a boy, maybe the age of 13 or 14. He had messy hair like James', but vivid green eyes like Lily. He has been pointing a wand at a black figure, then fainting horribly. Lana was clueless.  
  
"Professor?" she asked one day after class.  
  
"Yes Lana?" Professor Kent, the divination professor asked.  
  
"I've been having dreams, and seeing things that-" she was stopped by the professor holding up her hand.  
  
"You've got your powers back to full strength again. Am I right Lana?" Lana nodded.  
  
"And you've seen things, and had dreams about your friends.you don't know if they are just dreams, or. a look into the future. Am I correct?" Kent asked.  
  
"Yes mam'." Lana gulped.  
  
" All I can say is you must find out for yourself. It's terrible thing honestly, to have the inner sight. Sure it's fun to play with.but when you find out something horrible, about someone you love, it's a horrible thing to have." The professor started into Lana's purple eyes. "I can't help you dear, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks anyways." Lana started and turned around but stopped. "Professor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kent asked.  
  
"How'd you know? I mean, about everything I've been seeing?" Lana asked cautiously.  
  
"You aren't the only Seer around here Ms. Scruptings." The professor winked and turned around. Lana left, slightly confused, but feeling a little better.  
  
*******!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!! ***  
  
Valentines' Day was there in a flash. Remus had gotten each girl (out of Lily, Lana, and Bella) a single red rose. Sirius got chocolate frogs for Lily and Bella, and for Lana, a gold locket, with her name engraved in it. James had gotten a stuffed bear for the other 2 girls and for his one and only, a magnificent surprise.  
  
"Lily, will you come with me?" James asked taking her hand,  
  
"Of course." Lily said getting up. The group was led by Sirius to let out 'Whoas, and Ohs."  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked as James led her out the Hogwarts' doors.  
  
"To my tree." James said simply.  
  
"Your..tree? As in- you own it?" Lily eyed James.  
  
"Don't ruin it flower." James smirked. They soon arrived at a huge oak tree, but like everything else at Hogwarts, was magic. It had purple, gold, red, green, and orange leaves. It was huge. James helped Lily up, and they climbed to the center. James pulled out a box. Lily opened it.  
  
It was a book. The cover said 'Memories Of Mine', Lily opened it. It was a photo album. There were pictures of the whole group, including Trinity and Arabella. From 1st year thru 7th. On the last page was a note. It read:  
  
My Dearest Lily, Words can't describe how much I love you. Therefore, I won't try and write it. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same. Oh and do remember not to frown, because I always fall in love with your smile. Life's been rough for us, but you've helped me stay sane. You're my flower, Lily.  
  
With all the Love and Magic Possible,  
James  
  
Lily felt tears well up in her eyes. Dang, he just had to make her heart melt.  
  
"I love you James." She whispered while a tear fell down.  
  
"I know." He smirked and kissed her forehead.  
  
******!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!******** !!!!!!!***  
  
Time was passing so quickly. Before the group knew, March had gone, along with April and May was halfway gone. They had N.E.W.T.s and they all passed. They could now apparate whereever they wished, and in a month they'd be able to do magic whenever they pleased. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the girls were frantically searching for graduation robes.  
  
"SHIT! I hate it!" Lana sulked.  
  
"Hate what?" Lily asked, having a sip of her butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"This, robe shopping.it makes me think of the end of year.I hate it." Lana said, her eyes looking sad.  
  
"I know." Arabella said. " I mean I know I've only been her half a year, when you guys have been here seven.but I'll miss it." Lily smiled.  
  
"You guys! We can all just rent a flat together! We'll stay with the Marauders, it's going to be ok!" Lily said trying to make them smile.  
  
"Speaking of the Marauders!" Arabella's mood got brighter when the guys walked through the door. Lana noticed her eyes on Remus, and vice versa.  
  
"Hi Remus." Bella said smiling. He returned the smile and winked. She blushed.  
  
"Hey hun." James said taking a seat beside Lily. She smiled. " Yo."  
  
"Yo?" Sirius asked smirking. "Do we have some sort of 'gangsta' Lily now?" he was highly amused.  
  
"Oh shut it Sirius, you're just jealous you can't be as cool as me." Lily as running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh yea Lils- that's it!" Sirius said rolling his eyes. The group laughed.  
  
**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************!!!!!!!!!!!!1**********!!!!!!!!!!!!* **  
  
"Time sure as flown." Remus said grabbing a book. " I mean, we already are getting our 7th year yearbooks." Lily nodded.  
  
"Look at the Gryffindor page!" Lana screamed. The group flipped through the pages, past Slytherin (after all it was Narcissa Taylor's idea for this book, Slytherin had to be first.), past Hufflepuff, past Ravenclaw, then there it was.  
  
There was a picture of each Gryffindor seventh year student. Then the favorites' page. James and Lily had been voted most promising couple. Most studious was Remus. Longest friendship had been James and Sirius. And the most mischievous was The Marauders.  
  
"That was a given." Bella said pointing to the picture of the Marauders. Sirius was beaming.  
  
"I'm not ready to leave." James said flipping through the pages. He stopped on one. There was a huge photo of Trinity.  
  
Trinity Ciara Killeen  
Dear Friend of many, witch not to be forgotten.  
  
1961-1978  
  
James just smiled at the picture. It was only right of them to do that. He missed Trinity's smiles, her friendly hugs. He felt his stomach lurch. He closed the book.  
  
"Lily, look at us!" he smiled pointing to the favorites' page of Lana's book.  
  
"I know!" Lily said smiling, kissing his cheek. "Graduation is only in 3 weeks!" Sirius said looking at wizards' calendar on the wall.  
  
"I don't want to make a speech." Lily said closing her book.  
  
"Well, I don't think the professors care, you're obligated." Lana said throwing her friend a look of sympathy. Lily smiled.  
  
"I've got to run to the bathroom!" Lana said jumping up.  
  
"Some things are better left unsaid darling." Sirius said laughing. The others joined. Lana gave them the finger and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, things were becoming blurry. She knew what was coming.  
  
It was graduation. Lana saw big posters that read 'Class of 1978'. She saw her friends, and herself, all laughing and smiling.  
  
"Lily.meet my parents." James said dragging her off.  
  
"Lana! Oy! Lana!" Lana then saw Sirius take herself aside. Remus was talking to Daniel Wood, a fellow Gryffindor graduate. Arabella was talking with someone who looked just like her. 'Her mother,' Lana thought. Lana's eyes fell on Peter.  
  
"Peter, a word." Lucious Malfoy was calling him. Lana watched as Peter strode over to Lucious. Malfoy whispered something to him and Peter nodded anxiously. A smiled grew on his lips.  
  
"I understand, of course!" Peter said happily. "Tell the master I shall take him up on that offer!" Lucious hit him.  
  
"Not so loud you fool!"  
  
Lana came out of her vision and looked into the mirror. "Master? What the hell? Malfoy and Peter?" she asked herself. "I don't understand!" she cried as she put her head in her hands. Being a seer wasn't all it was cracked up to be.  
  
One thing stuck in her mind, outside of the whole Malfoy and Peter thing. " What did Sirius want with me?" she asked outloud.  
  
"Don't ask me." The mirror suddenly answered.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!! !********  
  
A/n: Another chappie guys! Yes , well, I know this wasn't the best chapter ever- but review anyways ok PLEASE! Also- regarding the favorites' thing- I found a picture on this site that had that. That idea isn't mine- it's the artist's idea. Also- if you would like to see that picture please instant message me @ CandyKisses0126. It really is an awesome picture. Please review guys!!  
  
**Melissa** 


	19. If These Corridors Could Speak

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I COULD say I own everything Harry Potter, but you would know I was lying, wouldn't you? Yes, I COULD say I was honestly and secretly J.K.R, but again, you would know I was lying. So I'll save time and remind you I own nothing, and also remember: There is no spoon.  
  
A/n: Hi guys! !!Sorry about the weird disclaimer lol- my attempt to be funny, sorry guys lol. Well- THANK YOU for the AWESOME reviews! I love you guys sooo much! I have 112!!! Holy Grail!!! Well I hope to finish with my story with in 8-10 chapters.I don't think I'll be done by OOTP- So sorry guys!! I understand that if you abandon me for the 5th book- I'm doing the same! Lol. Thank you guys!!  
  
Chapter 19 If The Corridors Could Speak  
  
********!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!******* ****!!!!**  
  
The day of graduation approached fast and reluctantly. The seventh year Gryffindors were in the respective dorms getting dressed into the graduation robes. Lana turned to look at Lily. Lana's robes were black, it was cut into a V-neck and hung beautifully on her.  
  
"Lily! You look simply stunning!" Lana told her. Lily's red hair was straight and fell simply down her back. Her robes were white, which you would have figured would clash horribly with her hair and skin tone, but looked great. Arabella came out of the bathroom in navy robes. There were extravagant with white jewels down the sides.  
  
"Bella!" Lily and Lana yelled together. The group giggled. They were fixing their hair when Lily's eyes fell on Trinity's bed.  
  
"She should be here with us." She said hoarsely. Lana smiled.  
  
"But she is, right here." Lana said pointing to her heart. Lily grinned and nodded.  
  
"Ready to go meet the delinquents?" Bella asked smiling and opening the door.  
  
"Why not!?" Lana said skipping out the door.  
  
********!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******** ****  
  
James was busy trying to tame his messy hair.  
  
"It's not use Prongs." Sirius said coming out of the bathroom, looking more breathtaking than usual.  
  
"Looking good Siri." James said glancing at his friend. Sirius smirked. "As always." He said grinning at James. Remus came into view.  
  
"Hi guys." He said looking extremely tired.  
  
"Was it bad Moony? Sorry we couldn't come with you last night." James started to apologize, but Remus stopped him by raising his hand.  
  
"I'm ok.where's Peter?" He said looking around.  
  
"No clue." James said.  
  
"He said he wanted to eat breakfast early." Sirius said slipping some magical gel in his hair.  
  
"Oh." Remus said sitting down. His robes were a deep purple/black color. They looked enchanting. Sirius had black robes, the color to match Lana. And James' robes were a deep bottle green, he look most stunning of course.  
  
"I want some food, food is good, food, bum bum bum, food!! Ohhhhhhhh..FOOD!" Sirius started singing in a small voice. James turned to look at him.  
  
"It's happened Remus, Sirius has finally cracked!" James said smiling. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Cracked what exactly, for some things I've cracked have been quite enjoyable!" Sirius said laughing. Remus' face went red.  
  
"That's sick Padfoot- really.ugh." Remus said getting up and straightening his robes out.  
  
"Ready to go meet the angels?" James said opening the door.  
  
"Ready as ever." Sirius said walking out first.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!! !!*****  
  
The graduation ceremony started at 11:00 sharp. The house tables had been transfigured into chairs, for the family and friends. The younger students weren't allowed an exception for the prefects. The seventh years sat in chairs on a stage facing the crowd. Dumbledore stood in front of a podium.  
  
"Welcome witches, wizards, and guests." He said, his eyes twinkling more than ever. He continued, " Seven years ago these students arrived here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some came in not knowing anything about magic; others came with knowledge not expected of students their age. The class of 1978 has been a special one indeed," Lana eyes looked up to the banner she had 'seen' before, " I promise you there are more stories about these students that you wouldn't believe." Dumbledore's eyes cast onto the Marauders, Sirius grinned and waved. Dumbledore smiled in return.  
  
"Well enough of my babble. Let's have the Head Girl now make her speech, Ms. Lily Evans!" the crowd, and students rose their hands in great applause. Lily's cheek flushed.  
  
"Good morning." She said as she cast her eyes on the crowd. "I came to Hogwarts without knowing much of magic at all. It was so new to me, it scared me even. But at the beginning, all my fears were calmed by my new friends I met. I'm sure other students can relate to the fact that they have spent seven whole years with the same friends, the ones who helped them through everything." Lily paused.  
  
" If these corridors could speak, they would tell stories of the fear we had as young students. The laughter and happiness we felt with friends. They would tell of the anger we felt after a detention, or failed test. The would whisper of the love we found in the hearts of our fellow students." Lily glanced at James as she said this and smiled.  
  
"We will never forget poor Professor Binns, whose class we always slept through, but loved it all the same." The crowd let out small laughs." We won't forget Professor McGonnagal who was stern with us, but we know she's a real softy down inside. Professor Sprout who taught us of magical plants, and whose class we never failed to me late for. Hagrid, our faithful gamekeeper and dear friend indeed." At this Malfoy let out a snort. Lily glared at him.  
  
"And lastly, Professor Dumbledore, who never failed to confuse us with small sayings, the greatest wizard of the century, the best head master possible, and also the best friend. Yes, if these corridors could speak, the story of the 1978 class would be endless, for as Professor Dumblefore said, ' We are a class to be remembered.'" Lily finished and a great applause filled the room. She saw Lana with tears in her eyes and the Marauders all smirking as Dumbledore approached the podium once more.  
  
"Now, our Head Boy, James Potter!" Many screams were heard from James' fan club, and mighty loud applause from the rest of the school.  
  
"Well," James started, " It seems as if my dear friend and co-worker Lily, has stolen most of my ideas. Thank you Lils." The crowd and students laughed. "As that is, I must say a couple of things. The Marauders, being me and my friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, for those of you who don't know, would like to say goodbye in 'style' if you will. We are known for our pranks, and our dashing good looks." The crowd laughed once more.  
  
"As that said, just let me say that the Marauders will NOT forget Hogwarts, as Hogwarts won't forget us." James pulled his wand out and with a swish of his wand along with the other Marauder's wands, a great thing occurred. Confetti fell from the ceiling and in the middle of the room a large scroll seemed to be forming and it was as if a giant invisible hand was writing on it.  
The Marauders  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew  
Would Like To Bid Hogwarts Farewell And Remind Them That.  
  
Gryffindor Rocks! Along With The Class 1978!  
(Minus The Slimy Slytherins)  
  
That was what could be seen in the sky. Many people cheered and laughed, as the Slytherins and their parents scowled. Dumbledore waved his wand and it disappeared. He waved for James to take his seat, but winked as he passed them.  
  
"Thank you Head Boy and Girl!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands, others followed suit. " Now, for our ceremony." Dumbledore read out every seventh years' name and each got a diploma.  
  
Once that was finished the students all followed off the stage to meet their parents. Lily, Lana, Arabella, and the Marauders all split up to go see their parents.  
  
"Mama! Daddy!" Lily cried as she ran up and hugged her parents close.  
  
"Oh Lily, we're so proud of you." Her mom said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Where's James?" Mr. Evans asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Mom you told him!" Lily cried to Mrs. Evans. Mrs. Evans smirked, "Sorry." She said quietly.  
  
**  
  
"Dad! Mom!" James yelled as he ran to hug his mom.  
  
"Oh James!" his mom began to cry as held onto him close.  
  
"Mom- I- Can't- BREATHE!" James gasped.  
  
"Carol! Get off of him!" Mr. Potter said laughing.  
  
Lily looked around, in search of James. The Evans were talking to the Scruptings. She saw James, standing with a beautiful woman and a very handsome older man. The woman had dark curly hair that fell past her shoulders; she had big eyes, and a bright smile. 'Gets his eyes from his mum' Lily thought to herself. The man had messy hair, just as James. Though his eyes were a dark blue, Lily noticed that his smile was identical to James', the same lopsided grin.  
  
"Lily! Come here, I want you to meet my parents!" James said grabbing her hand and pulling her into view of his parents.  
  
"Oh how nice to meet you Lily darling! James has told us so much!" Mrs. Potter hugged Lily as if she was her own.  
  
"Indeed we have." Mr. Potter said kissing her hand. ' That's where James gets the charm' Lily made note to herself.  
  
"The honor is mine Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily said bowing her head slightly.  
  
"Oh please! Call us Carol and Jason!" Mrs. Potter said smiling. Lily returned the smiled.  
  
"We're going to find Sirius and the gang!" James said grabbing Lily's hand once more and running into the crowd.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** *****  
  
Remus, Sirius, Lana, and Bella were all talking together.  
  
"Would you like to meet my mum Remus?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Sure." Remus said walking off right behind her.  
  
"Lana." Sirius started.  
  
"What?" Lana asked, her mouth full of vegetable and dip. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Come over with me will you? he asked grabbing her hand and leading her away. Lana's heart jerked, she remembered this in her premonition. The walked off into a corner in the Great Hall.  
  
"Lana." Sirius said simply. Lana smiled at him, "What?"  
  
"Lana, you know we've been together for a while now, and I mean, I think.I know." Sirius acted as if he couldn't find the words.  
  
"What do you know Sirius?" Lana asked, still smirking up at him.  
  
"I love you Lana. I really do. And I mean, it's not one of those simple 'I love you' because you're my girlfriend thing, it's a 'I love you' because you are the most, loving, caring, sincere, kind..and beautiful person I have ever met." Sirius said looking into Lana's purple orbs, that most people called eyes.  
  
"I only have one thing to say to that." Lana said simply turning her head. Sirius felt his heart drop.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered onto his lips. He smiled.  
  
"That's more like it." He kissed her, a kiss unlike another one they had shared. This one was full of passion; it was their first kiss of true love.  
  
************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******** ****  
  
James and Lily gave up on finding the group. It seemed as if they were lost. The couple found themselves outside, by a rose bush. James smirked at her.  
  
"This is it." he said simply. " We're leaving Hogwarts forever tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Not really, you know our kids will come here, and we'll have to come up here to check on Dumbledore, make sure he's keeping up." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Dumbledore, I believe will keep up until after he's 150." James said smiling,  
  
"Me too." Lily said laughing once more.  
  
"So what are you're plans after tomorrow?" James asked sitting on a near bench.  
  
"Well, Lana, Bella, and me are all going to share a flat." Lily said smiling anxiously. " You and the Marauders will have to get one close to us." She finished.  
  
"Or, we could share with you guys." James started. Lily shot him a look. "Or not." He finished. Lily laughed.  
  
"I love you James." Lily said leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"And I, you." James said kissing her head. They went back into the castle, to take one final tour.  
  
************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************  
  
"You fool!" Malfoy said slapping the back of Peter's head.  
  
"Sorry!" Peter said in a loud whisper.  
  
"I can't believe our Lord chose YOU for such a job." Malfoy started, fixing his hair.  
  
"And like YOU could do the job." Peter said coyly.  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy said giving him a death glare. " He should be summoning us soon. Severus wants to meet beforehand, we want to give the master a gift." He finished smirking. "And what would that be?" Peter asked obviously confused.  
  
"A mudblood." Malfoy said laughing evilly.  
  
"Who!?" Peter asked in an anxious voice.  
  
"A stupid young man, by the name of John Finnigan." Malfoy said smiling. "He's a fifth year I believe." He finished.  
  
"Most awesome." Peter said smiling too.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!********************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !********* James and Lily walked in to see Peter walking away from Malfoy.  
  
"Wonder what that was about?" Lily asked, squeezing James' hand and pointing to Peter.  
  
"Who knows?" James asked. He suddenly smiled a very huge smile in deed.  
  
"Oy! Sirius!" James yelled as he ran to his best friend, Lily at his side.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** *******  
  
A/n: Whoa! That took em 4 ever 2 write- MAJOR writer's block you guys. Sorry if you don't like it!!! But even if you don't, and most importantly if you do REVIEW!!!!! For God's sake...REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Chapter 20 should be up sometime this week, it's the beginning of their lives after Hogwarts...most interesting. PLEASE KEEP READING! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Melissa** 


	20. Into The World, Into Your Arms

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I see how much thought my last one was sort of.odd? Have no fear! Yes, I own EVERYTHING! Muahaha!Wait- I mean. I own nothing.yes that's right. Moving on..  
  
A./n: Ola! Bonjour! Hi! Hey! And Hello! Wow guys.I've been working SO hard trying to be creative, but I just suck. I hope this chapter turns out good and if it doesn't please forgive me and review anyways!? Lol. I don't know if I'll have another chapter up before OoTP comes out.I might.if not- talk to you guys afterwards! Love you!  
  
Chapter 20 Into the World, Into Your Arms  
  
**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!! !!!*******  
  
"Oy! Sirius!" James called, a smile playing on his lips, dragging Lily behind him.  
  
"What!?" Sirius asked smirking at him.  
  
"Awesome job we did huh?" James said giving Sirius a brotherly hug.  
  
"Sure enough!" Sirius said laughing. Lily and Lana just sat there, in utter disgust of how their boyfriends were acting. Lily smirked. She cleared her throat and in a very ruff and low voice, she said-  
  
"Oy! Lana! We're so cool! We're some wild and sexy beats huh brother?" Lily immediately started laughing, as did Lana. She did the same to her voice.  
  
"Sexy! That's an understatement Lils! We're..sex gods." The girls burst into giggles.  
  
"Oh.hahaha. You two are the funniest." Sirius said sarcastically, but still a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"Sometimes it seems as if you LIKE to make fun of me baby." James said kissing Lily's head. Lily smiled.  
  
"Hm, so it seems." She said turning her head, holding back a laugh that obviously Lana couldn't do. Lily hit her.  
  
"Where are Remus and Bella?" Lily asked looking around.  
  
"Straight ahead." James said pointing to a very "intimate" looking Remus and Arabella. Remus had his hand around Arabella's waist and was looking right into her eyes. Lily felt her stomach give a lurch but shook it off.  
  
"Who would have thought?" Lily asked. Lana nodded.  
  
"Who'd have thought." she repeated. "I have to find Professor Kent- you guys excuse me please." Lana walked off.  
  
"And that was about.what?" James asked looking at Lily. Lily just shrugged.  
  
"I don't have a clue." She said looking after Lana.  
  
***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** ****  
  
"Professor Kent!" Lana called over the crowd.  
  
"Oh Lana, congratulations!" Kent said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Miss." Lana said bowing her head slightly. " I have a um, small question."  
  
"Go on," Professor Kent said staring at Lana with intense eyes.  
  
"Alright, well, the other week, you said, well you said that I wasn't the only seer at the school." Lana started staring at her teacher.  
  
" I did." The professor said nodding.  
  
"I just presumed, that the other seer was you. Am I right?" Lana asked.  
  
"Two for two so far Lana." Professor Kent said smiling.  
  
"Well, then, ok.my question. Everything I have ever "seen" has come true at sometime. But the other day I "saw" something. I had seen Remus and Arabella in the common room and it was obvious they were a couple. Well that hasn't happened like I "saw" but just now, they became a couple. It didn't happen as I had foreseen it." Lana finished and drew a breath. Professor Kent nodded.  
  
"Well Lana, some of the things we "see" choose to occur in a different manor than we expect." She said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.  
  
"So, that means... it would still happen no matter what, but not the way I "saw"?" she asked. Kent nodded.  
  
"So that means- that means when I saw James and Lily get killed- that might not happen!?" she asked a smiling coming on her mouth. She suddenly realized what she said and covered her mouth with one hand. The professor's eyes softened, but became slightly tenser.  
  
"Like I said Lana, EVERYTHING will occur, just not in the way we "see". Sometimes it does, other times it does not." She said slowly. Lana suddenly realized what she said. Lily and James were going to die no matter what, there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Oh." Lana said slowly nodding.  
  
" I'm terribly sorry dear, but do try and have a good time to day okay? Go find The Marauders and do tell them I said good prank," The Professor winked and walked off, leaving Lana quite depressed.  
  
*******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!! !!*********  
  
The day went by too quickly for the students. The soon found themselves waking up on their last morning at Hogwarts and gathering their last things.  
  
"I so do not want to leave." Bella said grabbing her hairbrush and make up and putting them into a bag.  
  
"And I do?" Lily asked doing the same.  
  
"This bites." Lana said looking downcast.  
  
"Majorly." Lily and Bella said at the same time.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Moony! You seen my brush?" James asked looking under his bed.  
  
"You mean the one that does absolutely nothing for your hair?" Remus asked smirking.  
  
"Would you shut it and answer me?" James asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Now that dear Prongs is impossible! How can Moony shut it, and answer you at the same time?" Sirius said coming out of the bathroom smiling.  
  
"Good point." James said also smiling. "Eh- forget it." James said throwing his covers back on his bed. Peter walked into the room looking very tired indeed.  
  
"I do not want to get up." Peter said sitting on the floor and falling over.  
  
"Late night last night Wormtail?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yea." Peter said through a yawn.  
  
"Who's the lucky gal?" Sirius said smirking. Peter shook his head.  
  
"You guys are pathetic." He said walking off.  
  
"What's his deal?" James asked looking after him. But Sirius was slightly angry.  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius said gathering his clothes.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!*************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******** **!!!!!!!**  
  
The seventh years were waving and hugging as they boarded the Hogwarts' Express one last time.  
  
"This is so sad." Lily said looking downcast.  
  
"What!? Lily are you crazy? We can use magic all the time now! We're free!" Sirius said doing a little dance.  
  
"Now you can get jobs!" Lana said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, crap dog." James said. "You had to say the "j" word didn't you Lana! Gah!" James said putting on a fake pout.  
  
"Oh Jamesie." Bella said patting his head. "Get over it." she said give his head a hard hit.  
  
"So, what are you guys going to miss most?" Remus asked. The group grew in discussion of old pranks, crushes, laughs, and fights. It was quite a memorable ride home.  
  
The train suddenly pulled into Kings' Cross and it was time for the group to settle out. They were going into a new world, a pure world, a world of absolute magic.  
  
********!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!! !!!*****  
  
Everyone had bid goodbye, with promises of owls soon to go looking for their flats. Lily was the last one, sitting patiently waiting for her parents.  
  
"Where are they?" Lily asked to herself. It had been over an hour and Lily still sat, seeing no sign of her parents. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. It was a young man, maybe 26, 27.  
  
"Good day Miss Lily. I am Mr. Longbottom. Auror for the Ministry of Magic." He said with a bow.  
  
"Hi." Lily said kind of confused. His face suddenly fell.  
  
"I hate the business on which I am here Miss Evans," he said not meeting her eyes.  
  
"What business is that?" Lily asked suddenly quite worried.  
  
"Well Lily, your parents, I'm afraid your parents have been killed." He said. "I'm so sorry my dear they were murdered by the Dark Lord."  
  
"Petunia?" Lily asked. Her stomach and mind were whirling. 'Don't cry here, not in front of this man you don't know.' She kept telling herself.  
  
"Oh your sister, yes she survived. Quite mortified, but she survived." Mr. Longbottom told her. She clutched her stomach.  
  
"I. I." Lily searched for words. Mr. Longbottom seemed to understand.  
  
"Call me Frank, and I understand Miss." He said with the deepest sympathy.  
  
"I need James." She croaked, then she blacked out.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!!1**********!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!! !!!!!******  
  
Lily woke up in a room she didn't recognize. She looked to her left to see James asleep holding her hand. She was about to wake him and ask what as going on when she remembered. Her parents had been killed. She was parentless, and one friendless all thanks to the Dark Lord. He had taken so much from so many. Her loving parents, killed, for no reason. She still hadn't cried. James had woken.  
  
"Hi sweetie." He said kissing her hand. She just stared, her eyes filling with tears. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again, the closed it. James nodded.  
  
"Let it out Lily, let it out." He soothed her. He crawled into her bed and wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry hard. Her crying softened half an hour later, but she still cried. James ran his hand through her hair over and over.  
  
" I hate him." She said softly into James' shirt.  
  
"I know, me too Lils, me too." James said kissing her head. "Just lay in my arms." He said holding her. 'What a way to start the summer,' Lily thought as she cried. She wanted to enter a whole new world! Instead, she entered the arms of her beloved, in a time of great need.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* ****!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: OOOOOOOOk- That's chapter 20!! Yea, I know it's a shorty, but I tried! Lol. Please review! I'll try 2 get another chapter out soon! Love u guys!!  
  
**Melissa** 


	21. Looking For A Light

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: Alright guys- you know that I don't own anything kk? I own the plot more or less. Everything else belongs 2 the infamous J.K.R.!!!  
  
A/n: hi guys! I know its been a while- but w/ OoTp coming out and all. I have been busy! This chappie isn't great, but I hope u like it!  
  
Chapter 21 Looking For a Light  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *******  
  
Neither James nor Lily knew how long she laid there crying, and him holding her. Bella, Lana, Remus, and Sirius had stopped by a couple of times to check. Lily gave out hugs while they gave out their condolences. The funeral of Lily's parents was approaching fast, and Petunia to Lily's dislike, was behaving worse than ever.  
  
"Petunia!" Lily cried to her sister. " We have to leave now! The limo is here!" She called. Lily wore a simple black dress. She had a black headband holding back her hair, and she wore no makeup. Her face was downcast and gloomy; of course, she wouldn't be glowing obviously.  
  
"I'm coming you stupid freak!" Petunia yelled coming down the stairs. She headed for the door and stopped and turned to face Lily. " I just want you to know." she started. "That this is entirely your fault!" She stormed out and slammed the door in Lily's face. She stood there looking at the door, waiting to wake up from some horrible nightmare, or for James to come and swoop her up and carry her to safety. No light came however.  
  
Lily headed out and entered the limo. Petunia had eyes leaking down her horse-like face. 'Man this bites.' Lily said to herself. She took a deep breath and waited until the limo arrived at the small church. 'Be strong Lily, be strong.' She kept repeating inwardly. She stepped out and saw her 5 best friends standing by the door. James approached her with open arms.  
  
"How you holding up?" He asked as he kissed her head.  
  
"I'm holding." Lily said with a small smile and they entered into the church.  
  
The service was nice. It was everything you would expect from a funeral. Lily cried, as did her friends who knew the Evans. Petunia scolded Lily for bringing her 'freakish friends' as she put it. Lily, along with the others, went back to her house and just sat. Lily told them of her old memories of her parents. They smiled and nodded all feeling sorry for their best friend. ********!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!************* ******  
  
Within weeks Lily was coming back to normal, as was everything else. James, Sirius, and Bella had been at auror training camp. Lana and Lily got a job at Flourish And Blotts bookstore, while Remus worked at Hogwarts as a professor in training. After 4 long weeks the friends had finally come together again, this time including Peter.  
  
"Peter!!" Sirius yelled running towards his friend.  
  
"Hey Padfoot." Peter said, a very small smile on his lips. The group exchanged their hellos and began talking of old Hogwarts memories.  
  
"I am so giving my kid the Marauders' Map." James stated, putting his arm around Lily.  
  
"No, no, no, MY child is getting it." Sirius said, following James in suit and wrapping an arm around Lana.  
  
"Guys." Peter started, but nobody looked at him. "Guys." he started again, still no reaction. "GUYS!" Peter yelled now heaving heavily.  
  
"Yea Pete?" Remus asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Nobody's kid will get it." Peter said not looking at them.  
  
"What was that Wormtail?" Sirius asked, his eyes an uneasy glow.  
  
"On the last day of school, Filch, he.he got the map." Peter said looking at his feet. Lily watched as all the faces of the other Marauders' fell instantly.  
  
"What?" James asked hoarsely. " That map.took us 3 years to make." He said, he wouldn't look at anyone.  
  
"Damn." Sirius swore, starting to pop his fingers. " Damn, damn, damn!" he said again.  
  
"Blood sucking kappas, are you shittin' me?" Remus asked. Peter looked greatly depressed.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys." He said. It was silent for a long time, until Lana broke it.  
  
"Well.who's up for a trip to Diagon Alley?"  
  
*****!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *****  
  
Diagon Alley turned out to be an all right trip. The guys went straight for the joke shop.  
  
"Some things never changed." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"And I'm glad." Bella said simply. Lana smiled at her friends. This was the only peaceful time she had.  
  
Lana's nightmares were worse than ever. She was having dreams about Voldermort killing people she didn't even know, but would read about in the paper. She found no way to escape her unhappiness except through her friends.  
  
"Hey Lils." Lana started as the headed to meet the guys.  
  
"Hm?" Lily asked licking her ice cream cone.  
  
"So when are you and Jamesey going to tie the knot?" She asked with eyebrows raised. Lily looked slightly abashed.  
  
"Wha.wha..what!?" she stuttered.  
  
"Unlike you Lily darling, I didn't stutter. When are you and James going to get married?" She asked again.  
  
"Are you nutters? He hasn't even asked me yet." Lily said, a heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Only a matter of time then." Bella said pointing towards the boys. " Speak of the wizard- there they are!" She ran up and engulfed Remus in a hug.  
  
"Ladies." Remus started. " We gentlemen," he was interrupted by a snort from Lily as the word of the infamous Marauders being called 'gentlemen.' He continued, ' We gentlemen would like to take you ladies out to dinner tonight. To a restaurant outside of Godrics Hollow called, 'Moonlit Magic.'". He finished.  
  
"Sounds grand." Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you don't have to go." Sirius said smiling at her.  
  
"Of course I'm going, when have I ever missed a chance to eat?" she asked. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"And what dear Lily cause you to roll your beautiful green eyes at me?" Lana asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I swear Lana, you get any closer and those eyelashes will poke my eye out!" Lily said waving her hand. The group laughed and headed home.  
  
****!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******** ****  
  
The time for dinner approached quickly. The guys had dressed pretty nice, and the ladies as always, looked stunning. Lily had the top of her hair pulled back, and wore a forest green top, with black pants. Lana wore her dark hair down with a pink top and white pants. Arabella had her hair in a low ponytail with a blue shirt and blue jean skirt.  
  
"Wow Lily, you DO looked stunning." James said as he saw her walk up.  
  
"But of course." Lily said laughing. " As do you."  
  
"Don't I always?" James asked with an eyebrow raised. Lily snorted, " Don't make me answer that." She said. Lana walked up and hooked arms with Sirius.  
  
"Ready my dear?" he asked with a bow. "As ever." She said smiling.  
  
"Why didn't you bow?" Lily asked hitting James in the back of the head.  
  
"Sirius is the charmer! I'm the sex god!" James said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Merlin help us." Lily said walking on. Arabella and Remus stood laughing at both.  
  
"Gorgeous." Remus whispered in her ear. She smiled. " Thanks." The group headed for the restaurant.  
  
**  
  
They entered the restraunt as a group. It was a simply stunning place. It looked like a medieval times castle.  
  
"Looks like a place where a princess should live." Lily said breathlessly.  
  
"That's why I brought you hear." James whispered to her. She just smirked.  
  
"Dude, this is so awesome." Lana said. Lily shot her a look.  
  
"Dude, Lana, when did you start talking like Sirius?" she asked smirking. Lana blushed.  
  
"He rubs off on you." She said looking down. " So it seems." Lily said smiling.  
  
The group sat down and ordered their food. They were chatting happily until James stood up. The girls looked puzzled, but the guys smirked.  
  
"If you guys would allow me to, I'd like to make a small speech." James said, for the first time to Lily, he looked very nervous. " Lily," he turned to her and she was surprised most greatly.  
  
" Lily," he started again. " Today is, if you didn't realize it, the one year anniversary for when we realized how we felt about eachother. Well, I always knew I loved a certain red head.but never stated it." Lily looked most delighted indeed.  
  
"Does anyone know what true love is? No Sirius put your hand down, it's a rhetorical question." The group laughed, Sirius looked slightly embarrassed. " True Love is when you ache for someone. When your stomach hurts so bad you feel like you'll die, if you just don't have that special person by your side. Your head is an endless maze of thoughts.about only them. Their eyes make you dizzy, but you like it. And if it were a choice of your life or theirs, you'd let them live. True love is. I don't know. It just is." James finished and looked around the group, making eye contact with each one.  
  
"Lily, I used to have dreams of a red headed girl I'd marry. She had bright green eyes, but not as bright as yours. As a kid I searched for this girl and then I met her. on the Hogwarts' Express 7 years ago. Lily you are the one I believe I'm meant for You are my light I was looking for." Lana's stomach gave a weird lurch, the thoughts of James and Lily's death flashed in her head.  
  
"Lillian Rose Evans, my dearest love," James got down on one knee and the girls gasped. Lily was speechless. James pulled out a box and popped it open. There was ring in it all right, but it was very special ring. It has 3 bands, with green stones outlining it. In the center was a massive diamond.  
  
"Lily, marry me?"  
  
*****!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******  
  
CLIFFY!!! HAHAHHA  
  
A/n: OOOOOk guys, A kinda long note here.#1- sorry about the wait! #2- sorry this chapter was a shorty! #3- If you have read Order of the Phoenix you have realized my whole story is crap! Lol. The whole Lily and James thing, the Arabella Figg thing.I know. But I would like to state: This is my story, therefore I will continue with as it is!!! Lol. I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers and a special one to : KitKatKate1988- she emailed me and made me feel awesome! I would also like to remind all you guys that there is a little review button at the bottom of this page, please USE it!!!  
  
Special Dedication: To Karen- the one who got me into writing, and whom's story was the first to make me cry. I suggest everyone go read "Domino One" by Sine Nomine!!! It is the best- and I promise you'll love it! It's finished!!!!! Well I'm gone guys~ REVIEW! 


	22. The Answer That Started It All

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: Hello hello! Yup- if you have read OoTp you will see that the plot is obviously the only thing that is mine! I know my plot is COMPLETELY wrong from the actual series.but come on- they don't call it FANfiction for nothing right?  
  
A/n: Bonjour! Well guys I should be finishing up my story in the next 2 weeks, I'm leaving on July 12 and I'll be gone until August so I won't make my faithful readers wait that long. Also just a note to "Magic Person" who reviewed: Your review made absolutely no sense, and I suggest that if you were attempting to flame me- you sucked at it. Also a note to the NICE reviews I got- I LOVE YOU GUYS! Lol. You guys always make me feel awesome!! So to everyone who likes me story and was nice MUCHOS THANKS AND KISSES! Lol. On to the story..  
  
Chapter 22 The Answer That Started It All  
  
*******************!!!!!!!!!!!!!*****************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********  
  
"Lily, marry me?" ** Lily felt as if her heart had jumped up into her throat. ' He asked me to marry him!!' she kept thinking. ' I never thought he would." she thought to herself.  
  
"Of course he would." Lana said beaming, and looking at her friend. Lily frowned.  
  
"Lana, dear, PLEASE stay out of my thoughts." Lana shrugged and Arabella laughed. Someone cleared their throat, it was James still on his knee.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said laughing. " Of course I will James!" She said and leaned over to plant a huge kiss and hug on him.  
  
"To Lily and James," Remus said holding up his glass to make a cheers. Sirius looked awe struck though.  
  
"Do you know what this means guys?" He looked slightly put out.  
  
"Yea, Lily is will no longer be 'Lily Evans', she'll be 'Lily Potter.'" Remus said smirking.  
  
"No.." Sirius started. "This is the end of the Marauders!" He cried out.  
  
"No it's not!" James said looking abashed. " Sirius, we will always be the Marauders! If I'm married or not!" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Hooray for Lils and Prongs!" he yelled, getting looks from the other people sitting around them. Lana smacked his head. "Shut up Sirius!" She said, trying not to bust into laughter.  
  
Lily was staring down at the rock on her hand. James saw her and smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked looking hopeful.  
  
"No," Lily said looking at it. "I love it." She looked and saw him give her a lop sided grin. He leaned over where is lips were barely touching hers.  
  
"I love you." He whispered onto her lips. He felt her smile.  
  
"You too." She said and gave him a small kiss. They were looking into eachother's eyes when they broke out of the trance by a loud, "Ugggghhh!" they turned.  
  
"Yuck!" Sirius said looking at the two. The others were laughing.  
  
"Siri, Hun, why don't you shut your mouth before you get a fist in your face." Lily said. He smiled even more.  
  
"Or a spoon full of mashed potatoes." James stated scooping up some in his spoon.  
  
"You wouldn't." Sirius said looking from the spoon, to James, to the group.  
  
"James don't we'll get thrown out!" Arabella tried telling him, but it was too late.  
  
"I wouldn't huh?" James was saying. It was if it was in slow motion. They watched as they potatoes flew from James' spoon, across the table, and right smack into Sirius' face.  
  
"James!" Lily gasped. She looked at the faces of her friends, all mouths in a perfect 'O' shape. She couldn't help it she burst into laughter. She heard a loud " Splat!", she looked and saw her new fiancé' covered in gravy.  
  
"It's all gravy baby!" Sirius said loudly, then laughed so hard he collapsed onto the ground. Lana saw their waiter coming over to them in a hurried manor.  
  
"Excuse me!" he said loudly. Sirius looked at him, covered in potatoes. James gave him a smiled, while he was covered in gravy.  
  
"The manager has asked me to ask you to please LEAVE!" He said looking very angry.  
  
"It's all gravy baby." Remus stated smirking at his friends. The group got up and went outside.  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry they ruined your perfect night!" Lana told her best friend. But lily was laughing.  
  
"Ruined? They made it even better!" She said pulling James into a huge hug. Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give me some sugar baby!" Sirius said chasing Lana around.  
  
"Eeks! Stop it you stupid potato head!" she said trying to get away from her potato covered boyfriend. He finally caught her.  
  
"I know you want me." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh do you? Because I thought I was the all-knowing one." Lana told him wiping his face off. She kissed him on a clear spot on his forehead. " Now let me go before I slap you so hard those potatoes will be engraved into your cheek." She said laughing at him.  
  
The group headed back to the girls' flat together. Lily kept looking at her ring, while James laughed at her. Arabella kept laughing at Sirius and Lana, while Remus just stared at the sky, smiling every now and then silently to himself. It was surely a night they wouldn't forget.  
  
****!!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!** ****!!!!!!*  
  
The next morning Lily woke up early and started getting ready. Lana walked into the bathroom to see Lily there, applying her make-up.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Lana asked through a yawn.  
  
"Oh, James and I are going to tell his parents the news." Lily told her friend, her face beaming more than ever. Lana smiled and sat by her.  
  
"So you're really ready for this?" Lana asked her.  
  
"Ready for what?" Lily asked putting on her eyeshadow. Lana looked at Lily as if she was pure stupid.  
  
"Ready for marriage of course!" Lana said looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh." Lily stopped what she was doing. " Of course I'm ready, I mean I'm only 18 but it's not as if I'm getting married tomorrow! I love James.more than anything, with him I'm ready for anything." Lily said looking at Lana. Lana just smiled, as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"Oh Lils! I wish you the best life ever! I want you to be happy.and just," she stopped and she looked depressed. " Lily, promise me you'll just live every day as your last." Lana told her. Lily looking kind of confused but smiled.  
  
"Always." She said giving her friend a hug. **  
  
When James got there, Lily looked her absolute best. She had her long hair hanging down, her make-up was perfect, as was her outfit.  
  
"Dang Lily, are you trying to kill me!?" James asked her, hand over his heart. Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked grabbing a purse.  
  
"Yep." He said and they apparated in front of a large mansion. It had to be the nicest house Lily had ever seen, even nice than Lana's.  
  
"James, it's beautiful." Lily said looking it up and down.  
  
"It's home." James said shrugging his shoulders. " Mom knows we're coming, but she just thinks its for tea." He said smirking at Lily.  
  
"Will she be upset?" Lily asked, looking apprehensive. James just stared at her.  
  
"Are you crazy? Lily, she loved you." James kissed her hand and took her through the gate. The gate was seven foot tall, black, with a huge 'P' on it.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Lily asked looking at the wonderful garden in the front yard.  
  
"Godrics Hollow." He said simply walking to the front door. He knocked three times, and the door opened to show a small house elf standing there.  
  
"Master James!" It squeaked loudly. James smiled.  
  
"Hello there Rashal!" He said patting its head. The elf looked at Lily.  
  
"You must be Ms. Lily," he bowed to her. Lily giggled.  
  
"Hello." She said smiling at the elf.  
  
"This way Master James, your mother is waiting in the tea room." The elf closed the door and headed down the main hallway.  
  
"Tea room? Merlin James." Lily said laughing as he smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh James!"Came the voice of Mrs. Potter as she got up to hug her son. "And Lily!" she said pulling her into a hug too.  
  
"Hi mum." James said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter." Lily said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh well sit down! Sit down, let's have some tea." She said as Rashal started pouring cups of tea for them.  
  
"So, what's new you two?" Mrs. Potter asked as she sipped her tea. James let out a small laugh.  
  
"Well, Mum, we. Lily and I." he looked as if he couldn't bring out the words. Lily saw this and stuck her left hand out.  
  
"We're engaged." Lily said showing Mrs. Potter her huge diamond. Mrs. Potter gasped and looked at it.  
  
"James- Lily- aw!" She pulled them into a huge hug and Lily let out a sigh of relief. " I just knew you had to ask her sooner or later James!" she said. James almost spit out his tea.  
  
"What?' He asked her. She just smiled.  
  
"Oh James, I saw the way you looked at Lily. I had seen the same look in your father right before he asked me." She said smiling at them.  
  
"But anyway! So Lily, what kind of wedding do you plan on? This spring? Next fall maybe?" She was beaming with excitement. Lily laughed.  
  
"James and I haven't suggest a date yet, but I don't think it will be this spring." She said smiling. James was staring at something by the couch.  
  
"Holy Merlin! I haven't seen this in years." James said picking up an old picture. Mrs. Potter smiled. Lily looked confused.  
  
"Seen what James?" She asked trying to catch a glimpse of the picture. James showed it to her.  
  
"That's me and Sirius on our first day of Hogwarts. That's right when we were leaving." He stated. Lily looked into the picture to see and eleven year old James and Sirius smiling and waving, well.Sirius was winking.  
  
"Always a charmer huh?" Lily asked pointing to Sirius. James laughed.  
  
"He hit on a seventh year that day." James said through the laughter.  
  
"That's Sirius for you." Mrs. Potter said smiling at the picture.  
  
That afternoon was spent of Lily, James, and Mrs. Potter giving Lily a tour of the home, and talking about future wedding plans. Just thinking of the wedding gave Lily those old flutters in her stomach. *****!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!! !!****  
  
When Lily got home she dropped her purse onto the table and found a note from Arabella.  
  
Lils- Hey! I'm out with Remus and I think Lana was going to visit her Mum. I should be home around midnight! Don't wait up! Haha! Be back later! Much love!  
-Bella-  
  
"Great.now I'm alone." Lily said out loud looking through a cabinet for some food. She heard a sobbing noise from the next room. She looked inside to see Lana sitting on the floor, crying, and looking at a Daily Prophet newspaper.  
  
"Lana! What's wrong?" Lily said sitting by her friend. Lana looked up at Lily, clutching the paper in her hands.  
  
"It's just the beginning." She said softly. Lily didn't even notice what was on the front of the paper. She didn't see what it said-  
  
Lord Voldemort and Followers Come to Full Power!  
  
More Deaths Have Occurred In The Wizarding World.  
  
It was the beginning. Even though Lily had no idea what of.  
  
*****!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!******* **1****  
  
A/n: Alright guys- chapter 22! Well.I'm building up so if it sux- I'm sooooo sorry! But to all the people who love me- REVIEW!!! Lol. Thanks you guys!!!!! 


	23. Making Plans

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you know by now that the plot is the only thing belonging to me!!  
  
A/n: Bonjour guys! Well, I'm bringing this fic to a close- I should be done within 3 chapters! YAY! Lol. So to everyone who likes my fic and has reviewed nicely- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! Just so ya know, you guys are the world 2 me!  
  
Chapter 23 Making Plans  
  
******!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!!******!!!!!! !*****  
  
The next morning, or for the next week, Lily didn't bring up the whole Lana ordeal. She figured Lana had 'seen' something and didn't know what she was saying. The Potters' had taken the marriage news very well indeed. The Scruptings' reaction was the same. Lily could still hear Mrs. Scrupting talking about it.  
  
" Oh Lily! I knew you and James would get together some day! Ever since you were in second year and you stayed with us! I just knew it!" she had said. Lily would smile every time she looked at her ring. She smiled when she thought of the wedding at all.  
  
"Lily! Calling Lily back to Earth!" Arabella was calling. Lily came out of a trance to see Lana and Bella smiling at her.  
  
"Lily I swear if you don't stop spacing out I'm going to arrange the wedding for tomorrow morning!" Lana said hitting her friend.  
  
"Oh shush it you guys. You guys would be doing the same!" Lily told them. They just shook their heads.  
  
"The day Sirius Black asks me to marry him will be the day Peter leaves the Marauders! Because you guys know Peter stays just for protection!" Lana said laughing.  
  
"I don't know, the guys are friends with him." Lily said.  
  
"I don't like him." Arabella said simply. Lana let out a laugh.  
  
"You've only known him what, 9 months?" Lily asked her. Bella's cheeks went red.  
  
"Same difference, that's long enough for em to make a judgement and I don't like him." She said now filing down her nails.  
  
"Whatever." Lana laughed. Just then an owl swooped in with the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yes! I bet that have an ad for that new dress shop in Hogsmeade." Bella said hopping up and down. Lily laughed, but Lana wasn't smiling, or laughing. Her eyes were glued to the front page.  
  
"Damn." She swore.  
  
"What?" Lily asked trying to look at the picture. But her question was soon answered when Lana threw the paper on the floor and marched out. Lily picked it up. She read the article:  
  
More Deaths and Torture  
  
Lord Voldemort is to be feared. Seven deaths occurred last night outside of Hogsmeade. It seems as if the Dark Lord is even torturing Muggles for the  
pure fun of it.  
  
Lily stopped reading it right there. ' Oh my God,' she kept saying to herself. Bella had snatched the paper and was now reading it. She let out a gasp, and placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Lily." Bella started putting the paper down. Lily was flipping through 'A Witch's Wedding Guide'.  
  
"What?" She asked not looking up.  
  
"Do you think.that Lana's seen this?" She asked speaking each word very slowly. Lily looked up.  
  
"Yes, I do." Lily stated throwing the magazine aside.  
  
"What's going to happen!?" Bella cried, tears running down her cheeks. They didn't notice Lana had re-entered the room.  
  
"You don't want to know," Lana started coming to sit beside Lily. " I can't tell you what I've 'seen', just that the some of the darkest times are upon us." She said, tears running down her face.  
  
"I'm so scared." Bella said now sobbing loudly.  
  
"We all are." Lily whispered pulling her into a hug. The girls sat there in eachother's arms. Each thanking their stars that they had such good friends. ******!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!************!!!!!!!!!!!**********!! !!!!!!****  
  
Four months later and Lily still hadn't set a firm date.  
  
"Lily! Just pick a date!" James said. He was lying on the couch at the Potters' mansion.  
  
"I can't just pick a date! I have to put thought into it James!" Lily cried.  
  
"Merlin Lils- it's been four months! Ok- what season do you want it in?" he asked nicely. Lily looked sad.  
  
"I don't know!" She said in a fake pouting voice. She then thought of that time at the Scruptings' right before seventh year. " Wait!" she cried. She was beaming.  
  
"What?" James asked biting into a cookie.  
  
"It's going to be in late August." She said nodding her head.  
  
"Why then?" James asked giving her a grin.  
  
"Because that's when I realized it was you that I wanted." She said smirking just the same.  
  
"Ok, late August.how about August.." James was looking at the ceiling.  
  
"August 25." Lily said simply writing it down.  
  
"Why the 25th?" He asked her.  
  
"Sounds about right is all." Lily said through a giggle. James just smiled again.  
  
"I can see that, ' Married August 25 Lily and James Potter'." He said nodding his head, then stopped. " What year?" he asked not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Let's see, its December 18, 1978, so how about 1979?" she asked him. He nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"That's great!" he said kissing her hand.  
  
So the date was set. They had 8 months to plan the wedding. And they had no idea how much work it was going to be.  
  
*******!!!!!!!!!!!*******************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!! !!!!!!!****  
  
It was planned for Lana to be the maid of honor, and Sirius to be the best man. Remus, and Arabella would be the groomsman and bridesmaid. Peter was going to be the usher. The girls were at the dress shop picking out dresses and trying to figure out what Lily's other color would be.  
  
"Go with navy!" Lana told her picking up a beautiful gown. Lily made a face.  
  
"Nothing dark." She said looking at the gown, Bella made a face.  
  
"How about lavender?" Bella asked her. Lily made another face.  
  
"I don't know." Lana looked exasperated.  
  
"Baby blue!" she cried holding up a gorgeous gown. Lily beamed.  
  
"That would look great on both of you! Yes!" The girls smiled and picked two out in their sizes. They came out and looked wonderful, so that's what they decided on.  
  
"What's next?" Lana asked picking up the ticket for the gowns.  
  
"Um, I have dresses, invitations, I think that's it for now." Lily said smiling. " How about a drink at Three Broomsticks?" The girls beamed.  
  
"Score!" Lana cried running ahead. **  
  
The girls walked inside and ordered their drinks. The pub was full of Hogwarts' students. Lily overheard a small redheaded girl and a black haired girl talking. They must have been first or second years.  
  
"Then daddy got me an enchanted doll for Christmas!" The red-haired girl said. The black-headed girl smiled.  
  
"My mum got me and enchanted diary!" she said as she pulled something out. Lily hit Lana and nodded towards the two girls. Lana just smiled.  
  
"Remind you of something?" Lily asked but Lana was laughing as four boys were shooting off fireworks.  
  
"That sure does!" Lana said pointing to the boys and laughing. Lily beamed.  
  
"Marauder wannabe's!" She said laughing. Bella understood and she too began laughing. The girls left the pub and went home. This wedding thing was more difficult than they thought it would be.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******* ***!!!!!**  
  
"Dude James, are you nervous?" Sirius asked as they were getting ready to head to the Ministry.  
  
"It's like 7 months away!" James said laughing.  
  
"Well, still.are you nervous?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Course not." James said trying to comb his hair.  
  
"Heck I would be." Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
"Speaking of." Remus said coming in the room.  
  
"Are you going to ask Lana?" James pitched in. Sirius dropped his comb.  
  
"I.I." he looked at them and smiled. " I was thinking about it." James smirked.  
  
"You will." He said laughing. Sirius smirked. " Yea, probably." He said and left the room.  
  
"All these plans!" James said sitting down. Remus smiled.  
  
"But you love every minute of it." he said. James laughed.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!!!!!!********* !!!!!!****  
  
A/n: Hey guys! I know this chappie is cruddy- but I wanted to get it out 4 u guys! I love ya'll sooooooo much!!!!! Lol. PLEASE review!! Alrite?? Bye guys!! 


	24. The Crossing of Wands

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Disclaimer: Hey people! Yep that's right- I own the plot and only the plot.  
  
A/n: 'Ola guys! Well here it is.the chapter most of you have been waiting on! This is just my version of how it went.and to who asked me about the Order of the Phoenix.I might put it in here.but I doubt it! Just for you maybe! Lol. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 24 The Crossing of Wands  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!*********~~~~~~******!!!!!!!!!!*****~~~~~~*****!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******  
  
" It really is amazing how fast eight months can pass." Lily said putting some makeup into a bag.  
  
"I know!" Lana chimed in. " Can you believe it that tomorrow night you will no longer be Lillian Rose Evans?" she said with a smile. Arabella laughed.  
  
"I can hear the little kids now. ' Mrs. Potter! Isn't your husband the famous auror who is after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Lana and Bella cracked up. Lily just stood there grinning.  
  
"Mrs. Black! Isn't your husband the infamous bloke of an auror who still acts like he's 15!?" Lily said in a little girl voice. Lana stopped laughing.  
  
"Who cares if he acts like he's 15? He's only 19 for magic's sake!" she cried throwing a pillow at Lily. Lily laughed. " And he hasn't even asked me to marry him!"  
  
"It's only a matter of time dear, only a matter of time." She said walking out of the room. Arabella was trying not to laugh when they heard Lily call from the other room.  
  
"Ok! I think I have it all! Makeup, dress, shoes, wand, ring, and my personals!" Lily said coming back into the room.  
  
"You guys ready to go to the Potters'? I think the guys are ready for the rehearsal."Bella said picking up a bag.  
  
"You ready for this Lily?" Lana asked her smiling.  
  
"Ready as ever." Lily said. And with that they apparated to the Potters'.  
  
*****!!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!** ***!!!!!!**  
  
The wedding was planned to take place in the Potters' back yard. There was lovely garden, fountain, and millions of white lilies there. They had asked Albus Dumbledore to dot he ceremony, and there were people coming from all over to witness the wedding.  
  
The girls arrived to see the Marauders, all them to be exact, standing on the front porch laughing hysterically.  
  
"Some things never change." Lana said as she rolled her eyes. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey! Peter's here!" she said as she rushed to be her groom-to-be.  
  
"Hello gorgeous!" James said as he swooped Lily into his arms.  
  
"Hi." She said as she kissed him. Mean while, Sirius was hugging Lana.  
  
"Hey baby." He said as he stroked her hair. She giggled.  
  
"Bonjour." She said kissing his nose.  
  
"Don't go all different language shit on me Lana." Sirius laughed. Remus looked at Bella.  
  
"Hey." He said giving her a hug. She had noticed he had been acting entirely to strange lately.  
  
"Hi." She said returning the hug. " What's wrong?" She asked him. But he just smiled.  
  
"Nothing." He said as he gave her kiss on the cheek. Peter stood there all alone. Receiving small hello's form the girls.  
  
The rehearsal went well. Dumbledore couldn't be there that night because the teacher's had just arrived back at Hogwarts for the new term. James had noticed his palms became very sweaty as he exchanged vows with Lily. Lily noticed the same with herself.  
  
That night she was sitting on her bed. She was thinking about the wedding, about her parents, about what would happen if she had a child.  
  
"Why the hell am I doing this?" She asked herself out loud.  
  
"Because you love him." Came a voice. Lily jumped and saw Sirius walking in.  
  
"Oh hey." She said sitting back down, her heart pounding. He smiled at her.  
  
"You're doing this because you love him Lily." Sirius said taking her hand and patting it.  
  
"I know I love him.I'm just so nervous." She said through a small smile.  
  
"And you think James isn't? Lily, I've never seen him so nervous before! He's not sweating in there- he's raining." Sirius said smiling at her. She let out a small laugh. Sirius saw he hadn't helped much so he continued.  
  
"Lily, James loves you. I know he does. You're his life, his everything. Lily, without you James wouldn't be who he is! He used to say your name in his sleep, and I bet he still does now. I know you're scared, but he is too! You guys are going to get through this together, you have us! You guys are going to get married, be very rich, and have loads of little James' running around the small mansion." Sirius said the last part with a laugh. " Small mansion- you get it?" He was laughing hard now. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it, no. But I thank you for reassuring me." She said as she hugged me. "You're my protector Sirius, and you'll be the protector of my children as well." She looked at him and he smiled. " Be the godfather of my children Sirius, will you?" He was so excited.  
  
"'Course I will!" he said smiling. "Now get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you." He kissed her forehead and left her to her thoughts. Lily lay down and shut her eyes, because tomorrow her dreams would come true.  
  
********!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!!*******!!!!!!! *******!!!  
  
The next morning was hectic. There were hundreds of little house-elves running around the house putting up flowers, setting up chairs, preparing dinner. Lily sat in her room for a while when James knocked on the door.  
  
"Lils?" he asked through the crack. " Are you awake?" he asked her.  
  
"Yea." She said not getting up. She was stretching when she heard something hit the door, a very loud bump.  
  
"Shit Lana! What are you doing!?" Lily heard James' voice.  
  
"You can't see Lily until tonight!" She heard the voice of her best friend.  
  
"I wasn't going to bloody look at her! I was talking to her!" James yelled.  
  
"Oh, hehe, sorry." Lana said as she opened the door barely. Lily laughed. "I'm coming in Lily!" Lana said and she squeezed through the opening so James couldn't see in.  
  
"Lana!" James said loudly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell James! Go play with Sirius! We have a long day ahead of us!" she cried as she turned to face Lily.  
  
"Good morning glory." She said as she sat on the end of the bed. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey." She said through a yawn.  
  
"Do you realize that today is THE day, I'm talking THE one. The big day, the whole enchilada, the- dang I want an enchilada.anyway." She looked at Lily and smiled.  
  
"I'm ready for anything. Bring it on." Lily said throwing her blankets in the air and rolling out of bed.  
  
"That's my girl!" Lana told her. " Let's get some food, then we can start to get you ready." She said beaming.  
  
"What time is it?" Lily said pulling on a robe.  
  
"About 2:30 in the P.M." Lana said.  
  
"What!?' Lily cried. " I'm getting married in less than 4 hours!?" She yelled. " Why didn't you wake me up!?" She was heaving. Lana let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"On the other hand, let's skip lunch and start getting ready!" she said pulling Lily into the 'Bride's Room'.  
  
Three and half-hours went quickly for Lily, as it did for James. Before she knew it, it was 5:45 p.m. and she would be walking down the isle with Mr. Scruptings giving her away in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
Lily's gown was gorgeous. It was sleeveless and fit tight at the top, when it reached her hip it flowed out, like a princess gown. It has white beaded flowers all over it, with small diamonds on the top. Her red hair was pulled back and she had curls framing her face. She was idol bride. Lana and Bella looked wonderful as well. Lily stood there counting down.until she would meet her future husband.  
  
******!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*******!! !*****  
  
Lily heard the music start as Mr. Scruptings walked her outside.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her smiling.  
  
"No." Lily answered honestly, her stomach was rolling, and she could major butterfly's she cursed them silently.  
  
"You'll do fine, you look magnificent." He told her. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She was shaking as the walked towards the path and guests. Lily could see Dumbledore standing at the end; he was wearing a purple robe that held two wands meeting eachother across the front. She saw Lana, and Bella standing to her left, and James, Sirius, and Remus on her right.  
  
There were fairies across the top of the trees, millions of them, for a source of light after dark. Lily was trembling as walked down, the music was blocked out she met James' eyes.  
  
James was staring at Lily as she walked down. When he first saw her, his jaw almost hit the ground. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. It was like his vision was impaired. Instead of seeing a 19-year-old Lily walking down the isle, he was an 11 year-old Lily.He heard voices.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter." "I'm Lily Evans." Came the voice of a little girl.  
  
James then saw a 14 year old Lily, and more voices.  
  
"James! Please stop picking on Snape!! He doesn't mean any harm!" "Are you crazy Lily?" James realized was the voice of his 14-year-old self.  
  
James then saw a 17 year old Lily and heard more voices yet again.  
  
"I love you Lily." " I love you too James."  
  
Everything came back to normal and James shook his head slightly. Flashbacks of his memories were not something he needed right now. He was nervous enough without them. Before he knew it Lily was at his side, and Dumbledore was talking.  
  
"Witches, Wizards, dear friends. We are gathered here today to witness a marriage I believe it meant to be. James Potter and Lily Evans, to be united in perfect matrimony, by love and magic. If anyone here sees a reason for these two to not be wed, please speak or forever hold your peace." He paused as nobody said anything.  
  
"No? Then Let's begin the crossing of wands," he said. Lana approached Lily's side and winked at her, and brought out her wand. Sirius did the same with James.  
  
"Now, Let's begin. James, take your wand in your wand hand and point in diagonally up, Lily do the same. Now James repeat after me, 'Lokeans Eternal,'" As James did this, a red light shot out of the end of his wand. " Lily, do the same." As Lily recited this incantation a blue light shot out of her wands.  
  
"Now, Lily and James, make the lights meet." Dumbledore instructed. As they did this Lily felt a sensation go form her hand, all through her body. James felt the same. Dumbledore smiled at them " That was the crossing of wands, you are both now bound by magic, now for the vows. James you first," James nodded and faced Lily.  
  
"Lillian Rose Evans, you are my everything. You are the air I breathe the light I seek, and love I need. I don't think I could ever survive one single day without you being mine. Lily ever since we first met, I knew I wanted you and only you. I want us to have children together, I want us to grow old together, I love you Lily." James placed a ring on Lily's finger. A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Now Lily," Dumbledore nodded towards her. Lily nodded.  
  
"James, just your name makes she shiver. I love you more than anything. I can't describe how I feel for you, because I don't think there is a definition for how I feel. I love you and everything about you. I thank my stars every night that they sent me you." Her voice broke into a whisper. " James, if I didn't have you, I don't think I'd be here, in this world. You've helped me through so much. I love you, I need you, you complete me, James." She finished and he kissed her hand. Dumbledore was grinning, eyes twinkling. Lana was sobbing, and it looked as if even Sirius and Remus had let a few tears slip.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, I now give you wife and husband, Lily and James Potter!" He began clapping, as did the guests. James leaned in and kissed Lily. This kiss was unlike anything Lily had ever felt she even imagined she could smell the kiss, and it smelt like roses.  
  
**  
  
This is what they had both wanted for over seven years. It was no longer Lily Evans and James Potter, boyfriend and girlfriend. They were now husband and wife, they now shared everything. It was the very beginning of Lily and James Potter.  
  
*********!!!!!!!!!!**********!!!!!!!!!!*********!!!!!!!!!********!!!!!!!!!** ******!!!  
  
A/n: There ya go guys!! They're married!!! Aw!!! Lol. Thanks ever so much for all of you who reviewed- but this story is NOT finished- I repeat NOT finished!!! I have a little bit to go!! I hope you guys liked this chapter and remember to let me know how much by REVIEWING!!!  
  
Stars Be Kind, Love Be Kinder  
  
Melissa, aka Tinker 


	25. Born Hope, The Last Chapter

When My Stomach Flutters  
  
Author's Note: ::Ducks flying tomatoes:: Aha! I'm back!! Hehe..yea.Well let me explain the reasoning for my absence. OK right after I poster chapter 25 I went on a youth trip with my church for 4 weeks. Then school was starting and all that hoopla.. Then I had some deaths in my family, my grandmother, aunt, and dear family friend all died within 2 months. I also just assumed everyone had forgot my story. So I started that new one.not many people seemed interested. THEN- I started reading all the time.then school. I know no excuses. And this morning, I got an email from Vamperfly.saying to get my lazy ass up and finish. Lol. Well I have to say this is especially for Vamperfly- my dedicated reader who never gave up. For you I dedicate this story.  
  
Chapter 26*-* Born Hope  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
For the honeymoon James and Lily went to a magical island off the coast of Europe. Yes, magical in many ways. Magical in the fact that the witches and wizards of old had enchanted it to not be found my muggles, but also magical in the same thought of James and Lily Potter. They arrived and Lily was in awe of everything she saw.  
  
It was if she was in Neverland, a place in a muggle fairytale she read as a child. Any moment she expected to see a flying Peter Pan cross in front of her.  
  
"Lily, love?" James asked as he approached her form behind.  
  
"Hm?" She asked still staring into the sunset.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" He smiled as she asked.  
  
"It's.amazing." She said as she turned around.  
  
"I know you are." He said as he kissed her head. "Wanna' go make some little Lilys and James?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
" I don't know about kids yet.but I'm all for doing the process." She said with a wink and left. His eyes just about bulged out as he followed her into the room. It was going to be a glorious 3 days.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
"Where in the hell are they?" Sirius asked as he paced in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Honestly Sirius, they're a whole of 2 in a half minutes late. Don't get worked up." Lana said chewing on some beef jerky. "Oh don't put him down Lana, Sirius just wants all the horny details." Arabella said with a laugh.  
  
"I do-" Sirius started. "Too" Remus finished with a laugh.  
  
"Honesty Moony, I would have figured you to be on my side. Perish the thought!" Sirius said in an overly dramatic way.  
  
"Sticks and stones Padfoot." Remus said flipping through a new book.  
  
"Whatcha' reading over there Remmy?" Lana said stretching out.  
  
"Oh it's a new book on defenses against evil witches and wizards." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Sounds romantic." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
" Oh don't be such a weenie, why do you want them here so bad anyway?" Lana asked throwing a glare at Sirius.  
  
"BECAUSE! If they don't get here on time, the timing won't be right, and then the time I have set up won't be right, because they aren't here when they said they would be. Look at the time!" Sirius cried.  
  
"How about you say 'time' one more time Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"TIME! There James.JAMES!" Sirius ran and gave his best friend a.not so manly hug.  
  
"James! Cheating on me already huh?' Lily asked walking in.  
  
"Sorry love, he can't resist the Sirius charm.like so many others." Sirius said with a cocky smile.  
  
"Gag me please." Arabella said from the corner. "Hello hun." She said to Lily. Lily flashed a smile.  
  
"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" Lily asked looking around.  
  
"Cheery times, everyone's dying." Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"Lana!" Remus said. "Honestly.don't be so positive." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"There's hope yet to come!" Sirius said bouncing up and down.  
  
"Someone's going to shoot you?" Arabella said smiling Sirius flashed a sarcastic smile back.  
  
"WrongO! Didn't you hear? Me and my best mate are going to be aurors!" Sirius said giving James a hard pat on the back. Lily leapt up and went over to James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." She said laughing. ( A/n: Yea- I know its from SS but I thought it was funny.umm yea- anyways!)  
  
"Make you hot Lily darling?" James said smirking. Lana made a gagging noise.  
  
"I would have thought you guys would have that out of your systems by now." She said smiling.  
  
"Some things never change." James said sighing and sitting down.  
  
"And there's some things I hope never do change." Lily said collapsing on top of him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*- *-*-  
  
One Year Later.  
  
Lily was in the kitchen cooking when James got in from work. Lily heard a noise, like James was talking to himself but the heard it fully when he came into the hall. He was singing, a Beatles' song to be exact.  
  
"She loves me! Ya, ya, ya! She loves me! Ya, ya, ya!" James sang walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Ya, ya, ya whatever." Lily said smiling.  
  
"What's for dinner sweets?" James asked sitting at the table.  
  
"Well, Lana and Sirius are coming over, Lana wants to show me the wedding gown she picked out." Lily said cleaning a pot.  
  
"I still can't believe she's marrying that bloke." James said sighing, with a smirk.  
  
"That 'bloke' is your best friend!" Lily said laughing, throwing a towel at James' head.  
  
"Yea well best friend or not.he's not exactly marriage material huh?" James asked her grabbing a cookie.  
  
"Hey! Don't spoil your dinner." Lily threw him a tired sigh.  
  
"Yes mother." James said in a baby voice. "Accio Cola!" he cried. Lily was about to go into a speech about how bad cokes are for you when they heard the door open.  
  
"Knock, knock! Your favorite people are here!" Lana said coming into the hallway.  
  
"We brought the party!" James rolled his eyes as Sirius said this.  
  
"Come on in guys!" Lily said cleaning her hands off. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
"Ouch." Lily said softly.  
  
"Ouch what?" Sirius said grabbing a cookie as well as James.  
  
"My stomach.it." Lily stopped grabbing her stomach as she felt the same pain. Lana's eyes glazed over. 'Oh shit." She thought to herself. ' Not yet, Lord please not yet." She was thinking to herself.  
  
"Baby, you alright?" James said getting up. Lily had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Get me.a healer." She said falling to the ground. Sirius disappeared, apparating to the hospital. James sat rubbing Lily's head.  
  
"Dammit." Lana cursed, as she too fell to the ground by Lily.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*- *  
  
"Mr. Potter, your wife is going to be fine." Lana heard the healer talking to James.  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked. The healer nodded saying there was something he needed to tell the both of them. He followed James into the room and Lana rushed to the door, placing an ear to it.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter.there's something you both need to know." The healer started. Lily and James glanced at eachother, both nervous as heck.  
  
"I'm delighted to report to you, that Lily, you're pregnant." Lily gasped, and James' jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh my God." Lily said softly, she looked at James. He was smiling.  
  
"I love you." He said as he kissed her head and held her close.  
  
Lana sat her back against the door. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"And he shall be known..as the boy who lived."  
The End.  
  
*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
MUAHAHAH! It is done! Lol, ok I know this might not be the end everyone wanted.but honestly.I had to re-read this whole thing because it's been so long and everything. Just in case you guys are wondering..Sirius and Lana never wed, due to the fact the wedding was post-poned then Sirius was arrested for killing. (WHICH HE DIDN'T DO!) Everyone knows what happened, this was just my weird way of telling the story. I know it Order of the Phoenix it said James and Lily hated eachother, but I read that AFTER I started this story last January.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed. I'd really like to thank Jessie, my best friend who supported my writing and all. All my 'fans' that read and reviewed.you guys are beyond coolness. I hope good things come to you guys for real. To Vamperfly.thanks for telling me to get off my lazy ass and finish this.I hope it ended ok for you. So thanks guys. Kuddos.  
  
Stars Be kind, But Love Be kinder  
Melissa, AKA Tink  
  
P.S. EVERYONE GO SEE PETER PAN! I've seen it 3 times already~ awesome, awesome movie. That's all- PEACE! 


End file.
